


Runaway

by Lebxeb



Category: Bones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebxeb/pseuds/Lebxeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker & Bones heavy fic. Boats feature highly as does Booth. Angsty & lots of lovin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

Disclaimer: They’re not mine. No infringement intended. FOX owns them.  
Summary: Parker and Bones heavy story. Little angst-y, little sexy, a tad fluffy, just a sniff of Hannah in passing, and some giggles along the way. Health warning: Take plenty of vitamin C before embarking on this read. Minor spoilers.  
Rating: M/NC17  
Thanks: Please allow me a moment to humbly thank those who continue to read and review my stories. Many have mentioned my improvement since I first started posting on this site. Those improvements are solely due to my accomplished, patient editor/beta Kam, who has re-taught me my native language. His techniques have used humour, prodding pointy sticks and constant moral support, for which I shall be eternally grateful. XX 

Runaway.

Chapter I Adrift.

Dr Brennan's apartment. Last weekend in August, 08.07, Year of the Rabbit. 

Bones fiddled with her key set, struggling to get to the correct key while her arms were full of her grocery shopping. She huffed, annoyed when the keys slipped from her fingers to the floor between her sneaker clad feet. She could feel her face flush with frustration, as she bent to put her bags down, and pick up her keys. 

'Why didn't I do that first?' she scolded herself for her lack of forethought.

Just then, one of the paper bags split and contents of it spilt out all over the floor, bumping into, the as yet, unopened door. 'Crab claws,' she murmured, snatching the keys up from under the pile of groceries, and pushed the key into the lock finally. Stepping over the pile, she carried the other two bags in, and dumped them on her kitchen island. Then she went back to her door to retrieve the rest. She instantly picked up a freed apple, and impaled it in her bite, as she gathered up what she could with her hands. 

Then, with her arms full, her home phone began to ring. She groaned for the inopportune interruption, and rushed to place her full arm contents on the counter top. She threw the lot on it, and walked briskly to her phone. En route she bit the rest of the way through the crisp emerald apple, and munched the succulent bite. Picking up the phone, she mumbled, 'Tempe Brennan...' There was no answer as she chewed heartily. 'Hellooo?' she cooed pleasantly, expecting an answer, and swallowed. She looked out of her balcony window, listening to nothing in the ear piece for a moment. 'Anybody there?' she asked brightly inviting a reply, then closed her apartment door. Still she got silence back, so took another mouth watering bite, then mumbled, 'Ok, I'm hanging up.' She clicked off the call, slung the phone on the seat pads of her couch, dismissing it, and crunched another massive bite out of her apple. 

Seeing the fabulous hot day outside, she couldn't resist to walking out to her balcony, and enjoying the blast of Vitamin D the sun's rays could give her. So she leant on her railings, crunching merrily through her delicious breakfast apple. 

As she stared around the rooftops that were starting to blister with the broiling sun on them, she felt a familiar tingle of endorphins. 

Bones was regally excited as she had a new, long dreamt of hobby and escape to enjoy now. The new extravagance wasn't actually brand new, she'd had it a few weeks now. However, this weekend she'd cleared her diary, caught up with all her reports and didn't need to think about work till Monday morning. 

She felt the excitement of her planned weekend flood her, and couldn't help the enormous smile which blossomed on her face at the prospect. Just as she finished her apple, and ready to prepare for her day, her phone rang again. 

'Oh. Maybe they'll speak to me this time,' she said to herself, noting that talking to herself out loud was becoming quite a regular occurrence of late. 'Tempe Brennan,' she answered even brighter this time, popping her apple core into the trash. Hitching the phone under her shoulder, she stilled from opening her fridge when yet again nobody said anything. 'Can you hear me? I can't hear you?' Nothing came over the line, her brow wrinkled as she held still to strain, and listen. She could hear the slightest of breathing but nothing more. It wasn't scary or perverse just a shallow regular sound. So she asked again, 'Ok, if you call again I won't answer it. You clearly don't want to speak directly to me, so how's about you leave me a message? I'm hanging up now, bye.' She clicked off the phone, and left it on her kitchen work top, after she'd checked the caller ID. The phone informed her it was an unknown number.

She returned to putting away her groceries, and started on preparing her picnic for her weekend away, her phone never rang again. She rationalised it must have been either one of her fanatic admirers of her novels who had got hold of her number again, or simply a wrong number, and thought nothing more of it. 

An hour later she had everything she needed, so grabbed her car keys, pack, and opened her apartment door. 

Bones jumped, surprised to see her partner's son, Parker sitting on the settle outside her door. His head was hung low, and he fingered a turned off cell phone in his palm, and had a backpack between his feet. He didn't look up till she said, only slightly shocked to see him, 'Oh. Hi, Parker, are you going swimming upstairs?' She glanced down her corridor for her partner, expecting him to bound up the stairs any moment. Bones found it heartening when Parker and Booth used her pool, they'd always pop in to say hello or ask if she wanted to join them. It just hadn’t happened for quite some time, so she was delighted to see him again.

Parker shook his head to silently answer her, and looked up. Bones saw his eyes were a little bloodshot, and he looked extremely upset. His misty eyes were full of unshed tears, and her heart dropped instantly to the pit of her stomach. She immediately crouched down a little, and looked into his woeful eyes. 'What's wrong? Where's your dad?' she asked softly.

Seeing Bones with her day sack in hand, Parker took a deep breath, and said quietly, 'I'm sorry, Dr Bones. I shouldn't have bothered you, you're going out.'

'It's ok, Parker. I'm always pleased to see you. So, do you want to come in?' She gestured inside her still open apartment door, again he shook his head. Bones noted, although he gestured no, he did really want to come in but was too shy to say. 

Then he confessed, thinking he should explain his surprise arrival, 'Everyone's mad a me.'

'Oh...' Bones said, surprised by his admission. 'Have you done something to upset your dad then?'

He nodded again, dropping his head shamefully. Then she had a sudden worrying realisation seeing his bag. 'Did you come hear without telling them where you were going?' He nodded slowly. 'Oooh. Parker. I expect them to be frantic then. Parents can get hysterical when they think they've lost their children. We should call your mum and dad right away.' Bones went to get up but as Parker looked into her eyes, they brimmed. She noted he got very agitated at her words, and shook his head fast.

'Please don't, Dr Bones,' he whined. 'I got here ok, I'm safe but I don't want to go back to Dad's, not yet. Please don't call him,' he whimpered soulfully, begging her with his limpid eyes.

Bones didn't understand why he was so insistent not to go home, but whatever it was, he clearly was distraught at the prospect. She'd felt that distress before herself, when she was a child and had argued with her foster parents. She recalled painfully, she'd wished at the time she had a friendly face to go to, but ended up sitting in a nearby park, till she was picked up by the local police and taken back. Another thought struck her violently too; Parker had come to her, trusted her and chose her out of all the people he could've gone to. That was extremely touching and flattering but also mildly confusing. So she resolved to be the friendly face he obviously required now, but knew she had to persuade him to let her call his probably, manic father.

'Parker... I'm sorry but I must tell him. He'll be so worried.' It was then that the pathetic young man grabbed her around her neck hard, and started to sob on her shoulder. Bones felt her heart twist in her chest, and held him back tenderly. She let him cry out his sorrow for a few minutes, while she thought about what to do. She began with, 'How did you get here, Parker?' She wiped his brow of his yellow locks to see his watery eyes.

He sniffled, then wiped his wet nose with the back of his hand, looking into her eyes. 'My birthday money. I got a taxi.'

'Oh. That was sensible and I'm so glad you didn't get the bus. Was it you that called me earlier?' He nodded, sniffing again. 'Why didn't you knock my door?'

Parker took a deep breath, trying to staunch his tears, and said honestly, with such painful cuteness she wanted to kiss him, 'I thought you might be doing really important things because you’re so busy being this amazing doctor or you could be writing your books and stuff. I just wanted to see...' he trailed off, scared to say what he wanted. 'I wanted to hear your voice, that's all.'

Bones looked over his flushed damp face, and sighed. 'Right,' she began, then sat next to him on the settle. 'Let me get this straight in my amazing doctor mind then...' she said with a wry smile, which seemed to brighten him a little, she noted, pleased by that. Then she had a brainwave worthy of an amazing busy doctor and novel writer.

She asked, 'You were at your dad's for the weekend?' Parker nodded to confirm. 'You had an argument or did something to make him mad at you.' He nodded a little more, pouting sadly. 'Ok... I'm not going to ask what you did, that's between you and your dad. However, as the responsible amazing doctor and novel writer I've had a radical idea.' Parker looked hopefully into her eyes. 'What would you say to spending the day with me and letting him cool down and you can think about your actions?' Parker nodded, grinning widely, and obviously relieved by her suggestion. Bones grinned back, affectionately wiping his soft wet cheeks. 'Great.' Then she added seriously, 'But... you must allow me to call your dad to let him know you're safe.'

Parker sagged, and sighed, saying forlornly, 'He won't let me stay with you, Dr Bones.'

'Leave that to me.' Bones stood up purposefully, and propped her hands on her jean-ed hips. 'You go into my bathroom,' she instructed tenderly. 'Wash your face and use the toilet, while I call your dad, ok?' Parker nodded, and stood too. She placed her hand on his back, and walked him into her apartment. He looked up to her with sorrow-filled eyes, as he watched her pull out her cell phone. 'Go on,' she urged gently, with a soft smile. As he disappeared, and locked the bathroom door, she hit speed dial #1. 

Booth answered instantly, 'Parker??' Bones didn't think her partner sounded angry but as she'd suspected, terrified.

'No, Booth, it's Bones.'

'Bones? Oh. God, look, I'm sorry but something's happened and I can't talk n'...' She interrupted his rushed panicky brush off.

'Yes I know. Parker's with me, Booth. He's safe...' There was silence at the end of the line. Bones felt his relief wash though the line to her, but there was something else hidden amongst the silence she didn't understand. 

'Oh. I'm so sorry,' he said eventually, clearly feeling extremely awkward that his son should go to her, especially in the circumstances. 'Is he...'

'Yes. Unharmed but extremely upset and agitated. He's told me he's made you mad and is clearly very sorry about that. However...' Booth interrupted her now.

'How did he get to yours?' he asked, confused, knowing she was a way across town and didn't know Parker had the means or knowledge to reach her.

'Cab apparently,' she explained calmly. 'He told me he spent his birthday money or something of that nature to get here.' She heard Booth sigh deeply, and could just imagine him rubbing his brow, and nervously hitching up his pants.

'I'll come now, Bones,' he said eagerly.

'No, Booth. Listen, he hasn't told me and I've not asked what happened between you. But with my limited experience with children, I can see he's not ready to come home yet. He said he wanted to see me... so I suggested he spends the day with me, so he can think about his actions and let you cool down. Perhaps by putting a little space between you for a while, is a good thing.' 

'I see...' Booth looked out of his kitchen window into the street below, and held the note Parker had left him in his trembling hand. 'I should talk to him, tell him I'm...'

'Booth, it's ok. He's safe and well. I'll keep him with me, take him out and you can pick him up later tonight, how's that?'

'All day? You'd have him all day? Are you sure, Bones?'

'Yes, completely sure. I was just going out when I found him sat outside my door.'

Booth sounded desperately sad to hear that from his partner. He instantly envisioned Parker's forlorn image outside her door, and the knife went deeper through his heart. He whimpered, 'Oooh. God. Jesus... He's been gone hours, Bones. We got up this morning and he was gone... Something happened last night and...' Booth couldn't go on, clearly still distressed about the previous evening events, which had prompted his son to runaway. 

'I've been out grocery shopping and got a couple of silent calls from him. An hour later as I was leaving, there he was. He's got a bag with him and a cell phone but I noticed it was switched off.'

'Yeah, he got it from us for his birthday. We've been trying to call him all morning, thinking the worst, you know?'

'Yes, I can imagine. I told him you'd be frantic,' she said sympathetically. Bones heard the key of her bathroom turn. 'Anyway, Booth he's coming out of the toilet, so I better go.'

'Bones? Wait, when shall I pick him up?'

'I'll call you or text, ok?' she explained.

''Where are you taking him?' he rushed his question, noting she was eager to go, and he felt panicky all over again. 

Bones grinned wide, hearing his concern and knew him better than he thought, so said, 'If I told you that, Booth, you'd come and spy on us, so I can't, sorry.'

Booth went to go on, 'But...' Bones ended the call abruptly as Parker looked hopefully at her. She smiled wide, and tucked her phone back in her rear pocket. She noted he looked fresher and his eyes weren't so red now but was a little embarrassed by his breaking down in front of her. 

'Ready?' she asked pleasantly, picking up her day sack and keys again.

'Dad said yes?' Parker asked incredulously.

'I didn't give him the option to say no.' She gestured out of her apartment resolutely with her palm. Parker drew in a deep breath, grabbed his sack, and headed out with her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter II Relief And Reprieve.

Booth sat, looking at his phone, and sighed as the screen went dark. Then he re-read the note Parker had left him. Booth's eyes filled, as he folded it carefully, and put it in his jean pocket. Then he rang Rebecca instantly.

'He's with Bones, Rebecca. He's safe.' There was gasp of overwhelming relief in his ear from her. 'He got there by cab and luckily she was in. She said he was distressed and didn't want to come home yet.' Booth wiped his cheek dry but they just got wet again.

'Thank God for Tempe, Seeley,' she bleated through her relieved tears. 'We should have thought of her first. Parker adores her. He's been acting so strangely recently. I told you something was off with him.'

'Yeah you did, but I didn't see it until last night,' he said feebly, recalling Parker’s rant at him. Then Booth's world had fallen apart this morning when he read his note, and found Parker gone. The sense of dread, manic terror and guilt had withered him to the core, and weakened him bodily, which he was still trying to recover from. 

'No, well, you wouldn't. You've been so caught up in your own life lately,' she said in a nasty blaming tone. Booth sagged again, knowing she was absolutely right.

Booth tried to defend his actions, 'If I'd known, Rebecca, I would've put it off a while.' 

'Well, it's too late now...' She moved on from throwing her verbal stones with, 'So, he doesn't want to come home yet?'

'No. Bones said she would keep him for the day and let everybody cool down.'

'Good for her,' Rebecca said strongly, admiringly, thinking that an excellent idea. 'At least someone has his feelings at heart. They've always had a simpatico. She treats him like an adult which he's always responded well to.'

'Ok, Rebecca, enough,' he pleaded gently for her to lay off him. 'I feel horrible enough as it is.'

'I'm gonna text her and say thank you for taking care of him today. Where's she taking him?'

'I'm not certain but I have a few ideas. I'm gonna check them out now.'

'Tsk! Can't you just leave them alone?' she said bitterly, exasperated with her ex. 'You don't trust her,' she accused.

'Yes I do!' Booth snapped. 'It's complicated, Rebecca, you don't understand what's happened between Bones and me recently. I'm thinking of her too, that's all I've been doing, but it seems I've done it all wrong, and screwed everybody, everything up.'

'Clearly. Anyway, let me know if you hear from them.'

'Yeah, ok, will do. Least he's safe and being cared for.'

'Yes. I'll speak to you later then. And, Seeley?'

'Yeah?'

'You do realise this may not right itself. Parker may always feel this way...'

'I know,' he agreed, rubbing his wrinkled brow with a skull cracking ache under it. Then he added gently, 'What he feels doesn't apply anymore.'

'Oh. I see...' Rebecca said gently, understanding his cryptic remark. 

'I'll text you later, Becca.' Booth ended the call, grabbed his keys, and left his apartment.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter III Burgers And A Bermudian Rig.

Parker gleefully relaxed into the deep leather seat of Bones' silver, incredibly cool Mercedes, clicking his seatbelt into position. He'd always admired her sports car and wanted a ride in it, now his dream was coming true. He loved it even more when Bones pushed a button on her fancy walnut dash, and the roof disappeared exposing them to the elements. She grinned slyly at him, seeing his twitching delight, as she tied her hair back efficiently. His excitement ricocheted around his stomach like a ping pong ball as she turned on the engine. It revved like a lion being woken and echoed loudly in the underground car park of her building, thrilling him.

'Where we going, Dr Bones?' he asked enthusiastically. 

She flared her eyes at him mischievously, then, as she slipped on her jet black large shades provocatively, she said, 'Call me, Bones, Jane Bones...' Then she started to laugh at her cultural reference to Ian Fleming's spy novels. Parker giggled too, getting her silly joke. Then Bones put her foot to the floor, and they sped out of the car park into the brilliant glaring sunlight. Parker nearly wet himself with the rush that gave him, feeling the G force on his torso. His smile became so big he could catch flies in his teeth. When her laughter died down, she said mysteriously, 'You'll see...' 

With the city air flowing through his hair, the bleaching sun on his face and his favourite doctor beside him, Parker felt elated, and forgot all about his troubles. He watched the highlights of DC flash by while she drove exhilaratingly fast out of the city.

'Have you eaten breakfast?' she asked suddenly. Parker snapped his head around to look at her. He thought she looked amazingly beautiful as her pony tail danced in the buffeting wind, and other loose titian strands flittered around her grinning cheeks. 

Parker shook his head. 'No, I ran... left early this morning.' Bones nodded seriously, realising he was about to say he'd ran away. 

'Right, well, you need to eat, give your stomach something to digest, and you're going to need the energy.'

'Am I?' he asked curiously, his blood pumping so fast already he didn't note the extra acceleration in his veins.

'Oh. Yes,' she confirmed. Then she signalled, and pulled into the first drive though fast food establishment they came across. Parker saw the crown logo, and grinned hard. 'Right, Parker I've never frequented one of these establishments before, what do I do?' she asked, looking perplexed at the menu board. 

Parker grinned happily at her. 'First of all say good morning, then tell them what you want into that thing.' He pointed at the metal box at her shoulder.

'Excellent, simple... Good morning,' she said ordinarily into the box. 'My companion requires sustenance, please hold...' Then she looked at him to decide. Parker started to chuckle at her.

'You're so funny, Bones...' he gushed sweetly, then asked tentatively, 'Am I allowed a burger?'

'Have what you want,' she said, with a elegant nonchalant wave of her hand. 

Permission given Parker leant over, and said loudly into the box, 'Bacon double cheese junior whopper meal and chocolate shake, please.' 

'Any sustenance for the pretty lady in the classy car?' the box asked cheekily. 

Bones smiled, feeling her cheeks blush a little. 'Just a black coffee for me, thank you.'

'Great, thank you for dropping by.' Bones looked confused to Parker as no food had arrived. Parker understood her confusion straight away.

'Just follow the road around, Bones. They have it ready on the other side and we pay there too.'

'How scarily efficient.' She drove round the road, and saw another window. 'Arh. I see.' She stopped the car, and reached for her bag to retrieve her cash. Parker rummaged quickly in his bag too for his wallet. 'I've got it, Parker. It's on me.' Parker was shaking his head, clearly not agreeing, fingering through his coins. Bones realised he wanted to pay his way just like his father always insisted. She thought that exceedingly sweet and heart wrenching at the same time. He was counting out his coins from the remainder of his birthday money. She handed a twenty to the till operator before Parker had gathered enough. Then she placed her hand over his foraging for enough to pay. Parker stilled, and looked up to her meekly. She smiled at him tenderly to relent.

'Please, Parker... This is my treat,' she said softly. Bones noted he didn't look convinced but sighed, then he nodded a little.

'Thank you, Bones,' he said quietly, thinking if he'd known she was going to pay, he would've had something less expensive. 

Bones handed him the bag, and slipped her coffee into her holder. 'Right, let's resume. Eat up, Parker,' she encouraged, as they drove out and back onto the freeway, heading south. 

Bones pushed another button on her dash, and the car filled with what could only be described as driving music, Parker thought. He grinned hard at her as she notched up the sound level to drown out the rush of the wind as it rushed passed them.

Parker wolfed down his burger in no time, and started on his fries, clearly ravenous. Bones casually picked one fry out of the little bag, and munched it happily. 'Dad never lets me have burgers this early,' he said, hugely impressed that she had.

'Well, I'll not tell if you don't, deal?' She glanced at him. He could see her huge smile, although he couldn't see it in her covered eyes.

'Deal,' he confirmed, feeling incredibly lucky. He could help but smile at her relaxed easy pose while they belted down the freeway. She began to hum to the music, while her head gently nodded to the beat of the heavy base.

Sneaking him a glance, noting he was staring at her, she smiled at him affectionately. Instantly he dropped his eyes away, embarrassed at being caught staring at her. 'What song is this, it's kinda wild, Bones?'

'Do you like it?' Parker nodded happily. 'Good. It's by a band called, ZZ Top. Angela's father plays guitar in it.'

'Coool...' he drooled, extremely impressed, while offering her another fry which she took. After a few moments he asked, intrigued to know, 'How fast are we going?'

Bones laughed softly, looking at her speed dial. 'You don't need to know that, Parker. And if your dad were to find out, you'd never be allowed out with me again.'

'Wow! That fast?'

'Haa. Yes, that fast. We'll be there in twenty minutes or so if the traffic stays clear and I don't get pulled over by the cops.' She beamed a cheeky smile at him, Parker sniggered heartily, offering her his last fry. She shook her head to refuse it, but thanked him with her grin for offering it to her. 

As Bones neared her destination she thought she should explain a few things to him. He was sucking on his chocolate shake straw so hard, his cheeks hollowed cutely, and she could see his throat swallowing the sugary liquid. She grinned, thinking him extremely adorable and the sadness in his eyes had disappeared temporarily. Turning down the music a little, she began, 'When we get to where we're going, Parker, I need you to stay close and do as I say, ok?' He nodded seriously, still sucking on his straw, but she could see his eyes widen even more, obviously fascinated by her cryptic comment. 'Safety first, do you understand?'

'Yeah, Bones. I'll do exactly as you say, I promise,' he pledged. Then he stared at the road sign as she zipped off the freeway, and his jaw dropped low.

'Excellent, then we're going to have a great day,' she said, then gleefully, 'I've been so looking forward to getting out of the city for a while.' When she glanced at Parker again, he was almost effervescing in his seat with excitement, and his eyes sparkled with anticipation. She realised he'd read the sign and made the correct intuitive leap. The smile that curved her lips was enigmatically humble and breathtaking to Parker. She began to chuckle, seeing his slack jaw. 

Ten minutes later Bones turned off the engine in her personal parking spot alongside her new method of escape and retreat, and smiled hard at him. Bones asked softly, trying to hide her brimming pride as best she could, 'Do you like it?'

Parker's pupils were dilating, she noted. 'Like it. Phuh!?' Parker questioned absurdly. There was no way he couldn't love it. His eyes skimmed the single mast-ed, forty five foot ice white yacht that was bobbing gently against its moorings. The sun's rays glinted off the almost translucent, bullet-like hull glaringly. Its elegant divine proportioned lines caressed his eyes and stole his breath. 'Bones... It's, it's, awe-some,' he extolled, blown away by the sleek style and high magnitude of it. 

Bones got out of the car, and grabbed her bag. 'Come on,' she said, delighted by his honest agog reaction. Parker got out too, clutching his bag. 'This is my new escape, Parker. You're the first to see it or know about it. I haven't told your dad because...' she checked. Parker looked to her, and smiled softly.

'He gets all prickly when you get nice things, I know. So you don't tell him anymore, do you?' Bones bit her lip, looking into his sympathetic eyes, astounded he understood but didn't know whether to agree with him. Parker went on, understanding her reluctance to agree, 'I think he's silly to get all huffy. You can't help being a brilliant doctor and book writer and earning loads more than he does.'

'Yes, that's perfectly true, Parker, but I don't like to boast about what I can afford in front of him, or anyone.'

'Tsk. Bones, you never brag! Anyway, can we go on it?' he moved on quickly, not wanting to waste anymore of the lovely day she obviously had planned for herself.

'In a while. I need to get you a life vest first. I've only got adult ones and although you're an excellent swimmer now, if you go in the sea it's a very different situation.' 

'Ok...' he said excitedly, not going to argue, and trusting her superior knowledge. 

They walked side by side towards the shop alongside the prestigious marina. They walked by a couple of stylish restaurants where the beautiful and well heeled were milling about sipping morning coffee or eating breakfast. The saline tinged air was filled with the tink, tink of sheets tapping masts and gentle conversation. 

Bones lead him over the bouncing wooden jetty into the shop aptly called, Anchors Away. Parker had never been to a shop like this before, and was fascinated by the chic orderly displays. He lapped up all the weird and intriguing accoutrements associated with yachts and pleasure cruising. He spotted everything from deadly looking harpoons to apples and fresh bread, and thick rope volcanoes in neat rounds. Clothing rails galore and anchors, to sea canoes strung above his head in nets, from the smallest hand-held compass’ to star charts and fridges full of sodas, beer and wine. He thought the huge store was like a supermarket for boats, it was chock full of sparkling brass or chrome objects that caught his wide eyes. Everywhere he looked he saw something which made his ping-pong balls bounce wildly in his stomach. 

Bones went straight to the sales assistant, and placed her bag on the long polished counter, and said, 'Good morning again, Todd, isn't it?' Todd nodded pleasantly at her. 'This young man needs a life vest with jet ski key retainer. He also needs a pair of deck shoes, could you oblige?'

'Of course, Dr Brennan, this way.' The young man came around the counter, and smiled warmly at Parker. He gestured to the rear of the store, and showed him a range of life vests. Parker had felt his knees weaken when she'd mentioned a jet ski, and was left dumb with excitement. 

Bones stood back while the handsome weather beaten youth tried a few jackets on him for size. Then he asked Parker, 'Do you like this colour? It comes in florescent pink, blue, green or silver.' Parker looked dumbstruck to Bones, who smiled at him sweetly. 

'You chose, Parker, you have to wear it,' she said casually, testing the fit of it on him.

'What colour's yours?' he asked of her charmingly.

Touched, and amused he wanted to colour co-ordinate with her, she told him, 'Haa. Silver, the same as my jet ski.' Parker nearly melted again with glee.

'Oh. Man, this is amazing. Really, I can have what I want?'

'Yes,' she said restoring calm by her nonchalant tone. 'And a crash helmet too, please,' she said to Todd, who nodded. 

Bones wandered off towards the shoe section, when she heard Parker say to the assistant, 'Silver, please, I'd like the silver one... Do you do silver crash helmets too?' Bones couldn't help the smile that lit her face on hearing his gentle request. Bones picked out a few other items, as she wandered the shop, and plonked them on the counter, while Parker tried on several pairs of boating shoes. 

'Oh. Parker?' Bones had a thought, as she manoeuvred herself between the costumes and swimming trunks.

'Yes, Bones?' He looked over, as he tested his feet in a pair of navy blue deck shoes.

'Did you pack your swimwear?' Parker nodded a little shyly. Bones looked to his shoes, and smiled. 'Excellent. They look smart, do they fit?'

'Yes, perfectly,' he confirmed, rocking himself up and down in them.

'Ok. You might as well leave them on then.' Parker agreed with another happy nod.

Bones felt her cell in her back pocket start to vibrate signalling she had a call. She pulled it out, and looked at the caller ID. It read Booth, so she hit the reject button, deciding it was too soon to speak to him again. Just as she did, she also got a text, this one she read.

'Thanks 4 looking out 4 him. So glad he came 2 U. Tell him I love him & enjoy your day, Rebecca XX.' 

Bones tapped back a touched reply, 'The pleasure's all mine. I'll take great care. Thanks very much for the endorsement. X.' Bones sent the message with a smile lurking on her lips.

In ten minutes Parker was kitted out and ready to go. The assistant started totalling up the bill on the cash register, while Parker settled quietly at her side. She looked down to him, and smiled, as she tucked her phone back away. Thankfully Parker didn't question her on the call she'd cancelled but she said softly, 'Your mum says she loves you and to have a good day.' He looked totally overwhelmed by her treating him so kindly, and spending so much money on him. Also he couldn't help but have tears in his eyes too, when he heard what his mother had said to her.

Slightly embarrassed by his obvious adoration, she put her hand on his head, and pulled him into her side gently. Instantly Parker snapped his arms around her, and squeezed her so hard and gratefully, it almost pushed her own touched tears over her lids. 'Think of it as your birthday gift, Parker,' she covered gently. He nodded on her stomach, and cuddled her a little tighter. 

'Thank you so much, Bones,' he said softly against her. 

'You're very welcome, Parker... Right.' She handed over her credit card to the cashier, going on with, 'You have to help me carry all this back to Osseous.' Parker looked at her strangely.

'Is that the boat's name? What does it mean?' Bones grinned, looking at him to work it out. 'Bones?' he asked after a few moments of consideration.

'Yes, osseous is the term for bone tissue, I thought it appropriate,' she told him with a casual eye flare, tapping her PIN into the machine.

Parker drooled, 'Cool, that's so cool.' He gathered up two bags, and began to walk with her back along the jetty. The ping pong balls in his stomach were multiplying rapidly, as they neared the little jetty that ran the length of Osseous.

'And Osseous is a yacht, not a boat, Parker. I enjoy being pedantic,' she said self-mockingly. Parker had never heard that word before but he understood it perfectly, and giggled at her. He loved it when he learnt something new, especially from her.

Bones stood in front of a clear glass door with a slide reader which allowed the owners private entrance to their craft. She put the bags down, and fingered out her pass from her purse. Sliding it through the reader, it bleeped and a little screen asked for her PIN to be entered on the key pad.

Parker watched on excitedly as she tapped in the code, and the transparent glass door swung open. Parker was burning with questions so began with, 'How long have you had it?'

'Her, you say her or she. Yachts and boats are usually shes, Parker. About six weeks.' She saw him nod understanding, as she unlocked the gully door to step onto the deck near the stern. Parker followed her onboard, looking around in awe. 

He saw a huge navy leather chair ahead with a massive chrome steering wheel in front of it. The dash behind that was enormous, in a lovely varnished rich wood with switches and dials galore. He also noted there was a radio like he'd seen in films, and what he thought was a TV screen in the dash. Then he looked up the mast to the sky, and thought it was frighteningly enormous.

'Does she have engines too, Bones, or are we going to sail?'

'I thought a bit of both. Which reminds me, tell me what you know about boats, Parker...' He looked at her blankly for a moment, and shrugged his shoulders. 

'Not a lot, this is my first time on a boat, I mean yacht.' Bones grinned charmingly, and nodded.

'Right then,' she said, taking the bags off him, and opening the cabin doors into the lounge area ahead of the wheelhouse. Parker trotted down the three steps, and he snatched a stunned breath. He thought the interior cabin was just like a lounge in a house, but it felt very different and nautical. It was open plan, with a rich royal blue carpet throughout. The cabin walls were elegantly punctured by oblong windows sweeping all around. He loved how the streams of sunlight filled the space with gliding warmth. Piercing through the very epicentre of the cabin was the brass covered mast, impaling the cabin from floor to ceiling. At its base was a teak varnished coffee table that circumnavigated the pylon. Then around that, like two soft arms, a duo of cream leather arched couches to seat four on each. 

'The couches turn into a double bed,' Bones explained casually, Parker nodded, flaring his eyes, impressed. He noted too, windswept seascapes paintings on the walls and photographs of Bones' family and adventures in simple frames on a long highly varnished sideboard to his right. She added softly, humbly, 'That sideboard converts to a dining table.' 

Parker continued to absorb all he could, noting in the far left corner, next to two doors, was a curved high bar counter, with three fixed brass and leather stools in front of it. Behind those, was an etched glass and mirror, its design was of a schooner in full sail. The inverted liquor bottles with optics, were full, and kept tight and safe behind delicate brass webs. Parker thought the whole room stunning, even more so when he saw there was a flat screen TV and i-pod dock tucked neatly behind a glass fronted cabinet on the opposite wall. 

Bones watched Parker's eyes flick all around the cabin, clearly enchanted by the opulence and design of it. 'This way, Parker,' she urged. 'As this is your first time on a yacht you need to learn what is what. So, here comes the lesson, pay close attention, please,' she instructed gently, like she used to do when she gave him his enrichment. 

Parker found himself in a neat kitchen. He thought it was small and narrow but it had everything needed. An oven, microwave, fridge, kettle, sink and loads of cupboards. It was in ice white but all the cups, plates and storage jars were in navy blue. 

Bones put down all the bags, and started opening cupboards, then putting things away in their rightful place. 'The front of a boat or yacht is called the bow, the back end, the stern. Sitting in the Captains chair, the left side of a boat is called, the port side, the other, starboard. The hull is the bottom of the boat in contact with the water, and the decks are on top. This yacht has a single mast and can be sailed or motor driven. It is designed so that one person can sail her. We call that single-handed... There are two very powerful engines which are neatly tucked under the stern. The wheelhouse is where we sit and steer the yacht from, it’s called the helm. Osseous sleeps up to six people, and the beds are called berths. The kitchen is called the galley. Are you with me so far?' she asked, he nodded fervently, excitedly handing her food items, unpacking them from her day sack, and putting in the fridge. 'Good, because when on board I might say, go to the port and you will have to remember where that is.' Again Parker nodded enthusiastically. 

'It has satellite navigation, sonar, anti collision radar and ship to shore radio. A compass, two anchors at the bow and stern. Under the seats of the couch are flares, medical kit and you will see fire extinguishers dotted about. And on the deck is the life raft under the seating. The yacht has an engine room, where there's the fresh water/recycling tanks with filters, fuel tanks, bilge pump, a washing machine cum dryer, and the electrical circuit boards. You are not to go in there unless you're with me,' she said sternly. Parker lost his enamoured smile, and nodded to agree seriously. Then she went on brightly, 'There are two bathrooms, one is en suite in the master cabin, and the other is through here.' Bones left the galley, and headed back into the lounge. Parker followed her like an overawed puppy, desperate to see more. 

She pointed things out to him, as she explained sensibly, 'All the windows open but when we're moored they are kept shut, and obviously in a storm we close them. You may have noticed nearly everything is compact and can be stowed away or tied down. When you hear the term, batten down the hatches. That means, close all doors, secure loose objects and prepare the yacht for stormy weather or turbulent water.' 

Bones opened the door to a master cabin, and let him go in ahead of her. 'Oh. Wow!' he bayed, overawed by the chic bedroom. She allowed herself an inner smile at his reactions. 'It's gorgeous, Bones.' 

The bow of the yacht was visible as its sleek lines drew to a point behind the huge semi-circular bed directly ahead of him. Everything from the plush royal blue carpet; pristine bed linens and subtle French polished yew night stands, headboard, chairs, carved sea chest and dresser were all elegant and feminine. 

'Thank you, Parker,' she said humbly, cheered he thought so. 'Through here is the bathroom. No bath as fresh water is a premium on board, so showers only.' She opened the door for him to see inside.

'Haa!' he laughed heartily, gob smacked at the deceptively large room. It was set out ready for use as was the rest of the yacht. The iced white toilet, sinks and shower with warm brass fittings all sparkled at him. 'It's like a house on water!' he gushed.

'Ha. Exactly. I intend to vacation on it regularly. Next year I'm planning going down south to the Caribbean. Then further a field, possibly Mexico or Venezuela.'

'Incredible, amazing. You're so lucky, Bones.'

'Yes, that's true, I am but I’ve worked hard for it and this is my ambition come true to have a yacht. Every spare minute I get, I'm down here now. Once I got my captain's certificate and licence I ordered it. It took five months for it to be built, fitted, dressed and delivered.' 

Parker looked up to her as she spoke wistfully of her dream realised, and grinned at how lovely she looked. She glanced down, seeing him grinning up at her, and she blushed, tucking a strand of hair over her ear. 

'It's about time we set sail, don't you think?' she said, flaring her eyes excitedly, almost as much as his did when he nodded. 'As of now, you're promoted to my First Mate, Master Parker and you will address me as Captain... or Captain Bones,' she explained with a cheeky humorous tone. 

Parker giggled, and saluted her semi-seriously, standing to attention. 'Aye, aye, Cap'in.' 

'Haa! Come on then, me-boy,' she said like a croaky pirate, rubbing his golden curly mop with her hand. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter III Setting Sail.

Stepping back up on the deck, Bones sat on her captain's chair, while Parker stood close, watching what she was doing. She put her key in the fancy dashboard, which to Parker, looked like an airplane cockpit. She turned the key one notch and the LCD screen flickered on and lights and switches lit up. She flicked on the radio, and took down the mouth piece and said confidently, 'Osseous to Harbour Master, come in Harbour Master...' Parker felt his stomach flip right over, and his extremities tingle with the surge of adrenalin. 

There was an audible hiss and click then, 'Harbour Master to, Osseous, good morning, Dr Brennan. You off out again, over?' Parker thought the Harbour Master sounded very casual and clearly Bones knew him well already.

'Yes, please. Permission to leave berth 303 and harbour, over?'

'Permission granted, Osseous. Enjoy your day, over and out.' Bones smiled at Parker as he jiggled on his toes, delirious with his joy.

Replacing the radio mouthpiece, she said, 'Ok, we need to warm up the engines before starting them, while we untie her.' She turned the key one more notch and more lights came on and the screen informed; One minute warm up, in large green letters and showed a count down. 'Now we need to bring up the anchors, but first, Parker you need to put on your very smart life vest.' 

Parker's eyes lit up, and he rushed off to get it. When he came back togged up, he saw her on the jetty again. She was looping up the thick mooring ropes, then she slung them on the deck in neat coils. Parker thought they looked like sleeping rattlesnakes at the bow and stern of the yacht. 

Bones jumped back on board, and went to the chair again. 'Come and sit on my lap, Parker. I'm going to show you how this works, it's so simple.' 

Parker nearly wet himself again but managed to control his urge, and scrambled up onto her lap. Bones realised he’d grown up so much lately and was a little large to sit on her lap, but he didn’t seem to mind squashing her. She held him around his waist a little, and said, 'Ok. Let's start the engines. Tap the screen where is says engine start.'

'Me??' he asked, terrified all of a sudden. Bones giggled, and nodded as he looked into her eyes.

'Oh. Yes, First Mate Master Parker, you,' she confirmed with a healthy grin. 'You're going to steer us out, Captain's orders,' she insisted, feeling him trembling in her lose embrace.

'Oh. Man, I'm gonna have a baby!'

'Haa! No, that's biologically impossible but I assume you're suggesting you're excited and equally nervous. Don't be, just do as I say, you'll do fine.'

'Ooohkay,' he warbled, with a trembling finger hovering over the touch screen. He touched the screen, and heard the deep throaty rev of the engines powering up behind him. More lights went from red to amber, and the screen efficiently reminded them about the anchors. 

'Well done. Now the anchors. Tap it, go on,' she urged again. He tapped the screen again, and the rattling anchors ratchet up. Parker looked over his shoulder, to see them but he couldn't. But he heard the motor working, and saw the screen say anchors locked. 'Excellent, excellent. This is so brilliant, Parker. Look, the GPS on this is so accurate that it can steer us out by itself but I want you to get a feel for Osseous. So we need to reverse us out. Tap reverse at dead slow. Parker did as instructed, and grabbed the huge shiny wheel, the engines engaged and they began to move extremely slowly backwards. Bones looked behind them, then said, 'Full lock to port.' Parker turned the huge wheel round and around till it wouldn't go anymore, and she spotted a tiny nervous twitch in his jaw materialise. She grinned surreptitiously. 'Fantastic, now tap forward dead slow and turn the wheel full lock the other way.'

Parker did as instructed, and the yacht straightened up, and went down the channel between the other moored craft. 'It’s just like a big car, Parker. Steer her up the middle but look out for other craft leaving the harbour.' He nodded deadly seriously, as he looked all around him, and adjusted the wheel to sail them out of the marina into the main harbour ocean bound.

'Well, you didn't have a baby,' she said sweetly. Parker cracked a smile but was still concentrating hard on what he was doing. 

'Awesome, Bones, this is awesome. Thank you so much.' Bones grinned as he went on disbelievingly, 'I'm steering a yacht,' utterly blown away by the privilege and trust in him she was showing.

'You're very welcome... It's so good to share this with someone else,' she gushed honestly, adoring his reaction and clear elation. 'I'm delighted you turned up on my doorstep this morning.' Parker looked into her eyes briefly, and they misted a little, she noticed. She gave him a thicker smile, and a tighter squeeze to comfort him. She realised he'd remembered why he was here in the first place, and had recalled his argument with his father. 

Bones moved on, seeing his eyes water a little, 'Let's head south. See? The compass says we're heading east, so steer till the compass points south.' Parker did as instructed, still a little nervously.

'It's so easy to drive, steer, Bones. I thought with all these lights and switches it would be very complicated.'

'No. Look, I can turn on the sat-nav, the collision warning radar and the sea bed depth sonar. Let's set a course for somewhere. Umm. How's about...' Parker interrupted her.

'How far is Venezuela?'

'Haa! Hundreds, thousands of nautical miles probably, that's too far for today.'

'Let's go, you and me, sail away forever, anywhere,' he said seriously, gripping the helm, almost begging her to agree. Sensing his distress resurfacing, she changed the subject.

'We can't get there in a few hours, let's try here. Tap the screen,' she instructed tenderly, and hugged him a little tighter to encourage. Parker sighed forlornly, but tapped the screen, and the sat nav plotted the course and flashed an auto pilot button. 'Touch the auto pilot and it will steer and course correct itself.'

'Wow, that is really cool,' he said impressed. Then Bones jumped slightly as her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Parker looked at her, then pouted, saying, 'That will be Dad, I expect.' Bones lifted him off her, then gestured for him to sit on the captain's chair. 

'I've should speak to him,' she said urging him to agree, he nodded. 'Do you want to talk to him?' Parker shook his head, and continued to steer the route they'd plotted, looking ahead. Bones sighed, and walked into her lounge leaving him to it. 

'Hello, Booth,' she said, walking into the galley to get them a snack. 

'Hey, Bones. How's he doing?' She noted he sounded utterly depressed and acutely worried still.

'Fine, we're fine,' she said placating, then added softly, 'Parker's busy at the moment.' She grimaced slightly, feeling extremely awkward having to tell him a white lie.

'Oh,' he said sadly, knowing what that meant. 'He doesn't want to speak to me then?'

'No, not yet but I'll work on him. He'll come round, Booth.'

'Has he said what happened?' he asked nervously.

'No. Are you still mad at him?'

'I was never mad at him, Bones, not really. It was just his timing was bad. He told the truth and it ruffled a few feathers on my back. I didn't think he would react like he did. I misjudged him and his feelings, I thought... Never mind. Look, I'm really sorry for all this. You had a weekend planned out, now it's all messed up.'

'No, you're wrong, Booth,' she said, trying to reassure him. 'It's not messed up at all. I'm still doing what I'd planned on doing, I just have company now.' Booth smiled a little relieved. Bones went on carefully, 'However, I'd planned to be out till Monday but obviously things have changed. Something is happening tonight, would you have any objections if I kept Parker with me till tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow? Why, what's happening tonight?'

She pushed, deliberately not answering his questions, 'Would you mind? Then with more gentle persuasion, 'I haven't seen Parker much lately, with him not coming for his enrichment so much anymore.' Booth didn't detect any accusation in her tone, just inevitability. 'And I found I've... missed him.' 

Bones struggled to stay tearless, now her emotions had been ripped free, she found it difficult now to rein them in. She was loathed to put Booth on the spot but she couldn't help herself.

There was a long silence between them. Bones changed her weight from one foot to the other, nervously waiting for his decision, looking blindly out of a porthole. She knew she was asking a lot of him, possibly too much. Likewise he felt guilty as it was his fault that she'd seen less of him due to his relationship with Hannah. 

Breaking the silence, Bones added quietly, being painfully honest, 'I require a little more time to adjust, Booth...' Now she looked at her sneakers, feeling her eyes burning with her humiliation for being so weak, and slow to adjust to their new boundaries. Booth looked up to his car roof as his tears trickled down his cheeks. He understood exactly what she was begging him to grant her. 

Just over three months ago she had made him an offer of herself, already knowing he couldn't accept it. So he inevitably turned her down, just like she'd done a year earlier. Now they were drifting apart as she attempted to move on and away from her recently understood feelings for him. He knew she'd been struggling to come to terms with her missed chance with him. He'd even helped her in his own subtle ways but it wasn't just him she had to move away from, it was Parker too. That was the painful reality he'd not foreseen or taken into account. That misjudgement and the consequences of his actions had stirred something deep in his son and her it seemed. 

Booth ended their call with, 'Keep him safe, Bones.' 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter IV Discovery.

Having just ended their call, Booth stared out at the flat empty horizon ahead of him. He opened the car door, rolled out slowly, his body still full of tension and it didn't seem to want to move very quickly. He stood on the high path overlooking the shimmering ocean, deep in thought, as the waves rhythmically crashed against the base of the rocks below him. Booth could feel the thump of the waves rumble through the soles of his shoes like gentle seismic shifts, not unlike the shifting sands of his life. His eyes leaked for several minutes but those tears evaporated in the burning sun hung high in a cloudless sky and the brisk southerly. 

As he went over the conversation he'd just had with his partner, he analysed every nuance of her tone, the choice of words and how they were delivered. Every answer and realisation he got from that study, either made more tears drop or twisted the knife deeper into his tender flesh. 

He was still loved by her and she clearly still loved his son too, that much was plainly obvious. Realising she was still struggling after months to let go of their history, he found himself asking a question; did he want her to stop loving him and his son? Could he honestly say he'd ever wanted that?

Booth's cell began ringing, interrupting his thoughts and his answer. He flipped it open with a straight, hard, 'Booth.'

'Hey, Booth. Your hunch was right. I had to pull a few favours in to get you confirmation. I didn't tell you this but... Dr Brennan purchased a yacht in February, and took delivery of that yacht just over a month ago. It’s permanently moored at the Deep Azure Private Marina in berth 303. It's called Osses.. Ossesous or something weird.'

Booth smiled a little, and explained absently, 'Osseous. It's a term for bone tissue, bones... Pretty smart. Cool. Nice,' he said staccato, touched she should use his nickname for her to name her yacht. 

'Yeah well, that's all I got, and you owe me.'

'Cheers, Danny, I'll see you right. Thanks.' Booth shut the phone down, took a deep breath of salt heavy air, and looked to his left towards the harbour in the distance. Before he headed in its direction, he text-ed Bones again.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter V Warm Front Approaching.

Bones reappeared on the sun drenched deck, clutching two cans of coke and some chips and dip. Parker was not only relieved to see her, but licked his lips, seeing the nibbles she'd brought back.

'How's it going, Master Parker?' she asked brightly, with a huge smile with no hint of what had been said between her and his father. As it happened, Parker didn't ask how he was or make any comment about the call. 

'I haven't sunk us. Haa. Brilliant, Captain Bones. I can see why you love it. The fresh wind in your hair, hot sun on your face, the smell of the sea. Fantastic. You feel so free out here.'

'Yes. One of the families that fostered me as a teenager had a boat and we went out regularly at weekends. That was where I got the bug for the wide open spaces and the smell of the ozone.' She placed the glass beside him, and set up the chips and dips. 'I adore the ocean it’s so wide with little to see except the water and sky. I can clear my head and think.' She snuck him a glance as he looked off to the horizon, clearly cogitating on his argument with his father. That was something; she hoped her idea to take him out on the ocean, might encourage just that kind of reflection.

Bones left him think for a while, and stepped up onto the cabin's roof, and stood next to the mast. She looked ahead and around her, scanning the horizon. Then she pulled out her hair band to let the rush of warm air blow away her cobwebs and worries. She tossed her hair free, while hugging the mast with one arm. She looked down to him smiling up adoringly, and laughed softly to hide her shyness at his admiring glance. 'Speed us up, Parker. Fast as you want,' she urged generously, then whispered to herself, looking again to the horizon, 'Open her up...' 

'Really?' he called up excitedly, seeing her nod. Parker tapped the user friendly screen and the engines powered up even more and the bullet shaped hull began to slice through the water. Parker watched on, exhilarated as the waves split by the hull rushed past them, and splaying open their white frothy bellies. The Osseous began to rock through the swell, and hummed her delight at stretching her metaphorical legs. 

Bones grinned at her own exhilaration as she got her sea legs back, and became an integral part of her yacht. The blasts of the sea spray laden wind smacked her bodily, and dampened down her clothing and cooled her too. The next thing she registered was Parker hugging the mast beside her, and noted he narrowed his eyes as the spray hit his face. He clung on to the mast with her. She smiled at him as he braced himself against the elements, his smile so wide, it almost split the corners of his mouth. 

'Fan-tas-tic, Bones!' he yelled to her over the roar of the engines, the splashing waves and continual rush of the water against the pristine silk smooth hull. 'She's lovin' it!' Bones nodded fast, mirroring his jubilant smile. 

'Who's steering?!' she yelled back, already knowing but being humorous. 

'Second Mate, auto pilot!' he said jovially, then something extraordinary caught his eye. 'Oh! Bones, look, dolphins, dolphins! You love dolphins!' Parker pointed excitedly in their direction.

A small pod of about six began riding their bow wave, leaping effortlessly ahead of the Osseous. Bones grabbed his hand, and pulled him with her to the bow. She sat down on the cabin roof, then slid down it to the front and the pointed metal rails. 'Sit down, legs either side of the bars,' she instructed. Parker did as he was told instantly, and hung himself over the front to watch the dolphins. Once he was settled and safe, she did the same, and they dangled their legs. Their legs got buffeted by the wind and waggled and swayed all by themselves. 

'Wooohooo!' he wailed exuberantly, thrilled by the elegant grey spotted dolphins dancing vibrantly ahead of them. Their smooth skins sparkled like they were imbedded with diamonds as they twirled and spun, racing with them like mustangs over the liquid jumps. 'Come on, Bones, say hello!' he challenged. 

Bones looked into his large sparkling wild eyes as he nodded, urging her to let loose. Bones laughed hard, tossing her head back, then drew in a deep breath, and wailed, 'Wooohooo!!' Parker clapped wildly, applauding her for letting go for once. Then he held his hand up for her to slap. She did as encouraged, then they went back to hanging over the bow, mesmerised watching the dolphins playing. 

They exchanged wide astonished smiles, and marvelling eye dances for the agility of the remarkable mammals. They felt their legs getting splashed by the spray from their elegant lightning fast dives. It seemed too, as though they could reach out and touch them as they got so close sometimes. Then as suddenly as they appeared, one by one they disappeared into the deep, and vanished. 

It had been ten silent minutes while they watched the spectacle before Parker asked, 'Amazing, Bones. What kind were they?!'

'Atlantic Spotted, they're fairly common around here. The warm waters of the Gulf Stream are rich feeding grounds for them!' She still had to shout over the cacophony of the ocean. 'Which reminds me!' she said, getting back up. Parker, curiously joined her as she walked around the belly of the yacht carefully. 'Hold onto the rail, Parker,' she warned thoughtfully, edging herself along. He did as ordered until they jumped back onto the main deck, and got out of the very strong wind. 

'That was amazing,' he said, grabbing his drink, and swigging some. 'Dad's gonna freak when I tell him. He's always wanted to see that.' Bones smiled at him, thinking that was a step back towards his father. She touched the screen, and the engines began to power down and so did the wind and noise. 

'Maybe one day, if you like,' she began hesitantly, hoping to cheer him even more. However she knew it sounded very much like she was attempting to seduce him into not losing complete contact with her. 'I can ask him to bring Hannah and we all spend the day on the yacht.' To her confusion, and slight shock, Parker instantly lost his smile. He sat down heavily on the soft leather bench that ran around the deck, and stared into his half drunk can of soda. 

'Hannah doesn't have to come, does she?' he asked, looking up to her tentatively. 

'Well, I think I should ask, Parker. It would be rude to invite you and your dad without her,' she told him sensibly, gently. Parker sagged again, and sighed out, then took a half-hearted sip of his drink. 

Bones sat next to him, looking into his can too for a moment, then asked, 'I thought you liked Hannah? She's very nice, good fun to be around, pretty and you seem to have a good time together?'

'Yeah, I do, she is nice, and fun, and pretty but...' He huffed, and shook himself out, changing the subject quickly, 'What were you going to do. You said you had an idea?' Bones noted he didn't want to pursue the conversation, so she changed her tack too, taking his lead. Although she was keen to understand his reluctance about Hannah joining them in the future. 

'Oh. Yes! Shall we fish?'

'We can fish?'

'Sure... I have rods under here and these waters are full of fish, that's why the dolphins were around.' Parker's eyes lit up as she lifted the seat pad up, and pointed to the tackle. 'We should drop the anchors and have a go, what do you say, First Mate?' She shone a huge smile at him.

'Brilliant, but I must go pee. All this water is making me wanna go,' he said cutely.

'Haa. Ok. I'll set it up, you go do what you got to do,' she said sweetly, pulling out the rods. Parker was off with a hasty step into the lounge and away. Bones pulled out her phone, and looked at the message she'd gotten during all the excitement.

It read, ''Please forgive me. I'd forgotten how much you enjoyed his company.'' Bones read it twice, trying to hold back her tears. She understood it was the nature of their situation now and she had to get used to it. Bones text-ed back before Parker returned on deck.

''Ok. Very gr8ful u've agreed 2 let him stay. He's thinking bout u & having a good time.'' As she sent it Parker appeared, beaming a smile at her. She discreetly put her cell back in her pocket.

'Wow. That was such a funky feeling, Bones. I've never peed on a rocking boat.' Then he added shyly, 'I was very careful though.'

'Haa. Next time, sit down if it's too precarious.' He looked at her strangely, so she smiled warmly. 'Men are allowed to urinate sitting down, you know. They don't have to stand all the time. Some men urinate like that all the time especially if they are invalid or live with women. Ladies don't like men who drip or leave the seat up.'

'How do I do that then?'

'Did your dad never explain?' Parker shook his head, looking perplexed. 'Umm. well,' she began a little cautiously, then went with straight talking logic, 'You sit down, then hold your penis down too because it swells slightly when you urinate, so the stream will not go all over the floor.'

'Yeah I could try that.' He thought about the practicalities, looking off into the distance, clearly imagining, then added impossibly cutely, 'My willy isn't major dangly yet, Bones. Dad says it will be as big as his one day,' educating her proudly. Bones tried not to laugh at his seriousness, and the absurd conversation they were having. 'I've already got hairs under my arms and places, so I'll expect it to get even longer soon.'

'Yes, I'm sure it will... Shall we fish?' she moved on casually. He nodded gleefully. She handed the rod to him then went to the wheel. She flicked off the engines, and dropped the anchors. 

'What shall we use as bait, Bones, bread?'

'Oh. I purchased a tin of maggots this morning in preparation.' She went off to get them from the galley, while he practised casting off, and getting used to the brand new rod. She was back in a few moments, and called him forwards to the bow. He went after her, gripping the rail as he went. 

He looked down into the turquoise fathomless water lapping the sides, and realised then how far they were away from the water. It looked to him quite a drop and didn't fancy going in, although it looked very inviting. 'You have to put them on for me, Parker. I don't like touching them,' she said as he neared her at the bow.

'Really?' he clarified, surprised to learn that. 

She nodded with a grimace. 'I wear gloves when I touch larva at work but it's not really appropriate when fishing, and besides I don't have any latex gloves on board.'

'No problem, Bones. I don't mind touching them. Dad and I fish loads.'

'Yes, so I understand. He has mentioned that he's taken you away camping in the woods before. He says you're very good at catching supper.' Parker looked surprised at her again, settling beside her.

'He said I was good?'

'Yes. So I expect a great catch from you.' She flared her eyes at him in anticipation.

'You don't eat fish.'

'No, but you do. I was thinking if you catch something we could cook it for your supper.' 

'Brilliant,' he said, spearing a maggot on her hook without ceremony or disgust. Then he handed the rod to her, and proceeded to bait his own hook nonchalantly. Parker cast off expertly, and settled to watch the float, while Bones struggled to get anywhere. Parker started to chuckle behind his palm. Then seeing her getting frustrated, he asked, 'Have you ever fished before, Bones?'

'No. Show me what to do. I understand the principle but my line doesn't seem to go out like yours.' She looked perplexed at her reel, thinking it was defective in some way. Parker leaned over, and flicked the spools lock off casually. 

'There you go, have a go now.' Bones cast off again, and the line reeled out and landed a long way from the hull. She grinned boastfully at him which made him laugh. 'Haa. You got it, Bones. Well done.'

'Thank you, Parker,' she said sincerely. 'I find learning a new skill most invigorating.' Parker giggled, bumping her shoulder sweetly. She threw a huge smile at him, then they watched their floats bob on the azure water in silence. She glance at him at regular intervals as he zoned out, staring into the abyss, it seemed now. Bones stayed silent to allow him to think.

After sometime Parker sighed heavily, and changed the angle of his head, still staring into the translucent water. 'Dad's been calling you and stuff, hasn't he?'

'Yes, Parker. He's extremely worried and concerned about you.'

'You told him I was ok and safe though?'

'Yes, I did,' she told him with gentleness, easing him. 

They went silent again for a few moments till Parker confessed, 'I feel bad for running away,' he said slowly, quietly. 'And making everybody worry. I know it was very stupid and dangerous with so many bad people about...' Then he asked himself a question aloud, 'What would I have done if you weren't home?' He looked to her after his rhetorical question. Bones just raised a brow at him, staying mute to keep him thinking for himself and to understand his mistakes. 'I could've walked to my girlfriend's, I supposed, she lives near you.'

'Girlfriend?' Bones said curiously, with a wisp of a enchanted smile on her lips. Parker reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cell phone. He turned it on, and then handed it to her. Bones looked at the photo of the pretty girl he had as his screensaver. He looked back to his float again, and rested his chin on the chrome rail. 'She has excellent bone structure, lovely eyes and is extremely pretty, Parker. What's her name?' She saw him nod to agree with her assessment.

'Theresa, I call her Tessa. She's beautiful, very clever, her parents are very rich and we're in love.' He looked at her, lifting his chin slightly, then added, 'Are you going to laugh at me too?' 

Bones shook her head with a deadly seriously expression. 'Did your dad laugh at you?' she asked carefully. Parker nodded forlornly, clearly very hurt by that. 'Just because you are young doesn't mean you can't know love. In some cultures people as young as eight marry and stay together for a lifetime. It's rare but not unheard of.' She saw Parker nod to agree. 

'Can I ask you a personal question, Bones?' Then added nervously, giving her a way out if need be, 'You don't have to answer it if you don't want to.'

'Ask your question,' she said softly. 

'Do you... did you... have you ever...'

'Been in love?' she helped him out, with a open sweet smile. 'Yes. Three times. Once when I was about... thirteen. The next time when I was about twenty one and lastly...' Parker interrupted her softly.

'No, Bones, I meant, did you ever love my dad?' Bones felt her face flush, and she suddenly paused her smile. Bones wasn't sure how to answer him or how much to divulge, but seeing his expectant expression she went with honesty.

'Yes.' 

'I thought so,' he said, with a smile to his float, seemingly happy he'd read the signs correctly. Bones felt strangely calm after her simple admission, but wasn't sure if he was asking if she still was in love with him or had been. She was also glad he didn't need her to elaborate, as that may have become extremely awkward to explain. 

Just as she was starting to smile her float dipped down with an audible plop, signalling she had caught something. 'Wind-it-in-wind-it-in,' Parker rambled his directive excitedly. Bones did as instructed, then suddenly they saw the water break open and a glistening thrashing effervescent mackerel surfaced. 'Dinner!' he exclaimed. Bones laughed, as it wriggled on the end of her line.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter VI Starting Over.

The elegant decked jetty bobbed Booth up and down seductively as he walked along it, bathed in the high sun. He caught the scent of the ocean, fresh varnish with a hint of diesel in his nostrils. He heard the gentle sounds of all the boats and super cruisers floating at their exclusive berths. All of them lay in harmony in the element, floating majestically on the silky indigo water. The idle chatter from the patrons relaxing in the elite restaurants that spilled onto the wood decks encouraged him to turn his head to snatch a glance at them. 

This place was out of his league and financial reach, not that he ever strived to aspire to this lifestyle, but he couldn't help but envy their freedom. This tranquil enclave of the rich, famous and new wealthy was their playground, Bones' new playground. And what's more, he realised she'd brought his young son here and eagerly entwined him within it, knowing he would take it in his stride. Painfully, Booth knew the reason Bones hadn't told him of her new acquisition. It was because he would have made a snippy remark or made some wisecrack about it, just like he had when she earned the status symbols of her Mercedes and her Rolex. Which Parker had pointed out to him last night, amongst other fundamental things that hit him where it hurt.

Parker's words came back to haunt and cloud his thoughts as he neared berth 303. He stilled, as he saw her Mercedes alongside the empty berth, recalling what Parker had shouted at him at the end of his impassioned shocking outburst; ''You're a lying hypocrite and I hate you!''

'You've missed her...' a male voice said from behind him. Booth turned, drawn away from his painful memory, and smiled as best he could at the tanned youth.

The young man smiled warmly, nodding at the empty water where her yacht had been. 'She went out a-booout...' He looked to his watch, and counted roughly. 'Three hours ago.'

'Oh. Yeah, so it seems. Do you know which way she's headed?' 

The young man laughed softly, then gestured theatrically out of the marina with his palm. 'Nope, she just lets the wind take her... God, she's beautiful,' he said wistfully, looking longingly out to sea. Booth assumed he meant Bones, and felt his jaw tighten slightly. He waffled on, 'I get to drool over her every day and when the Doctor turns up and unfurls that sail... Man, everybody turns to look. Beautiful. The Osseous is the envy of most around here, you know? All these big cruisers with their three cabins and sundeck crap are no match for her.'

'You work around here then?'

'Yep, in the store over there. You're her friend?'

'Partner.'

'Oh. Right, well, you're a lucky guy. I've not seen you go out with the doctor. Oh. Wait, was that your son this morning? He was so cute, what a great little guy, polite too. He was made up with the stuff she got him.'

'What did she treat him to now?' Booth asked, acting his arse off, as he pretended to be Bones' romantic partner. As the young man had made his own assumptions, Booth wasn't going to correct him, as he was getting all the information he wanted. 

'Oh.' The young man simpered, suddenly worried he'd overstepped a boundary. 'I don't want to get her into trouble with her man.'

'Haa. You're not. What did she buy him?' Booth pushed casually again.

'A cool silver life vest, boaters and matching jet ski helmet. They bought food, drink, bait and a few other bits and bobs, you know, the usual...' he said flippantly.

'Right, right. She's told me she's staying out tonight as there's something going on?'

'Yeah. Oh. You've missed the boat literally then?' He sounded sad for him. 

Booth pouted a little, and nodded. 'Yeah.'

'Everybody is heading out later around sunset, there's a lunar eclipse. It's gonna be really neat, skies will be clear and the water calm, should make for an awesome night.'

'Oh. Shame I'm gonna miss it.' Booth fawned his sorrow expertly. 

'Why don't you call her and get her to come back and pick you up?' he said, slinging a solution at him.

'Oh. No, no I don't think so, she'll only get mad at me for messing up their day.'

'Haa. I hear ya, Man. I'm Todd by the way.' He stuck his calloused hand out to Booth, and they shook hard.

'Seeley, good to meet ya, Todd. Look, I'm pretty new at all this boating stuff.' Todd nodded understanding. 'Is there somewhere I can find out where she's gonna moor up for the night, then maybe I can surprise them in the morning?'

'Sure! Go to the Harbour Master's office, have a word with Chris, he's my dad and owns the marina. He keeps tabs on all the boats on his radar and can let you know. Then maybe he can find you another craft which is heading in her direction. My guess is the Doctor will go deep.'

Booth queried, 'Excuse me? Deep?'

'Waaay out, so there's no light pollution. Trouble is, nothing usually goes out that far, maybe only the coastguard guys. You could have a word with them. Anyway, my dad can give you a call when he knows where she is. You'll just have to hang about for a while.'

'Is there anywhere I can stay the night around here?'

'Sure! Over there, above the Lobster Pot. It's a bit steep but worth every dime. Dinner is thrown in and breakfast in the morning.'

'Can I ask you something personal?'

'Sure, yeah.'

'How old are you?'

'Twenty two, why?'

'You seem so down to earth and not how I imagined the boating fraternity to be like.'

'Arrh. You thought cos we have big expensive boats we'd be all up ourselves. Common misconception, Seeley. Some are complete arseholes but most are cool and look out for each other. My dad started as a fisherman here thirty years ago. Made a fortune risking his life for lobster then started building this place. Humble beginnings grows a humble man, my dad always says.'

'Or woman,' Booth added, thinking that metaphor fitted Bones perfectly too and was a lesson he needed reminding of. 

'Exactly. Ok, I gotta get back to work, my lunch break is over. Good to meet you, Seeley. See ya around.' With that exchange, he wandered off back in the direction of the store. 

Booth started to walk over to the plush Lobster Pot when his cell chimed in his back pocket. He snatched it out fast, and read the message.

'I'm sorry for scaring you.' 

The single line made his heart flutter in his chest, and start to beat properly again. Bones was obviously working her magic on his son, he thought gratefully. Booth text-ed back immediately.

'Just glad you're ok. Hope you're having tons of fun. Love ya.' 

Booth thought that just enough to start again with his son. He didn't want to push him into any deep conversations too soon. However he knew there was a long way to go yet and had to give him space.

Booth walked into the Lobster Pot to get himself a room for tonight.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter VII Crows Nest.

Parker squealed with exhilaration in Bones' ear as she pulled back the throttle on her metallic silver jet ski, and gripped around her waist as tight as he could. They hurtled over the surface of the ocean, skimming it like they were on a runway trying to reach take off speed. Parker's blood was rushing so fast, his cheeks flushed hot, but equally cooled by the spray flashing into their faces. 

Bones hollered over her shoulder, 'Do you feel safe?!'

'Nooo! Faster! Faster!' he yelled back, delirious with his joy and adrenalin rush. Bones pulled the throttle the last little bit, hunched her shoulders, bracing against the wind, and they accelerated again. They started bouncing and taking off a little as they rode the slight crests of the waves. 'Wooo-hooo!' he howled, squeezing her tighter. As he did, the force of the air inside his cheeks flapped them like he'd seen happen to skydivers on TV. Then he started to laugh, imagining what he must look like. The power of the wind made it difficult to suck in air, so he tilted his chin down a little and it got easier to breathe.

Bones slowed down to a fairly sedate pace for a speed freak, turned the jet ski around, then giggled wickedly. 'Hehehe. Such fun,' she cooed. 'Shall we do another run?' she asked, looking at him resting his chin on her shoulder. He squeezed her tighter, kissed her cheek lovingly, and nodded fast to confirm. She was so touched, and happy for receiving his gentle peck, she pecked the end of his pink nose, and took off again, heading back towards Osseous. 

They'd moored her in a secluded crescent bay in relatively shallow calm water. The new moon-like crescent bay was cosseted by craggy sixty foot grey rocks, which were flat at the top. Then crowned by long rippling pea green rye grass, mimicking the action of the waves below. Parker thought it looked spectacular and was a cosy resting place for Osseous. 

They'd launched the jet ski from the back of the yacht without any effort at all. Parker was totally impressed to find it stashed discreetly under a fibreglass cover at the stern. Bones had showed him how to work the winch to launch it effortlessly too. They had packed a couple of towels, their phones, and a few snacks under its seat. Bones had suggested they could go onto the lemon sand beach after if they wanted, which he was perfectly happy to do. 

Bones made a wide sweep around the imposing Osseous, and powered down to idle speed. They began to bob and rock around on the gentle swell. 'Your turn, Parker,' she said generously, unhooking the key string from her life vest, and attaching it to his retainer.

'Seriously? I can drive?' he asked incredulously, watching as she hooked him up. 

'Haa. Of course!' She shone her best smile at him. 'If you can steer a huge yacht out of a harbour, you can certainly drive this tiny thing.' Then she added humorously, 'You look like your going to have another baby...'

Parker cackled deliriously at her comment, as they swapped places, and settled again. Parker grabbed the handle bars, and looked around to her over his shoulder. 'What do I do?'

'Pull that little lever and...' Before she finished her instruction, he did, sharply, too sharply. Bones wasn't holding onto anything yet, as she was busy wiping her face of spray. As they shot forwards, she flipped off the back ungainly with legs asunder into the cool water, with a shocked, 'Whaaarrh!' 

Horrified, Parker let go the lever, and screamed manically at the disaster he'd caused, 'Holy crap! Boooones!!' feeling like he was going to have twins.

Parker watched her bob up to the surface, spit out a long stream of salty ocean, then start to laugh hysterically. Parker's smile gradually returned as she finished her previous sentence playfully, 'Slowly pull it back.' 

'God, I'm so sorry, are you ok?' Bones began to swim back to the jet ski.

'Yes, haaa, perfectly, Parker, only my pride's hurt.' She lifted herself out of the water elegantly, still chuckling. Then slung her honed leg over the long seat behind him, and said, 'Shall we try that again?' She tried to keep her dripping face serious but they both broke out into hysterics for several minutes. 'Such fun and quite refreshing!' she added.

'Awesome, best ever,' he said passionately, to wholeheartedly agree. His heart rate started slowing a little, seeing she was ok and not angry with him for dunking her. 'Right, hold on this time, Bones.' 

She said obviously, cutely, 'Excellent plan, First Mate.' Parker checked she was gripping the handhold behind her, before he pulled the lever, slowly this time. They set off again; Parker gradually increasing their speed until they were eating up the water, and flying along again. 

Bones expertly instructed him how to turn at speed and weave around, showing him the proverbial ropes. She delighted as he'd got very proficient extremely quickly. Proudly she congratulated him. She adored seeing him so happy and carefree and proud of himself for learning so quickly how to handle the powerful machine. 

'Shall we head into the shore, Bones?' he asked. Bones didn't answer him so he looked around to her. She snapped her eyes to him, and smiled slightly. 'What were you looking at?' he asked curiously, looking to where she had been. Parker saw nothing on the shore, but his eyes flicked around the crescent of rocks, then to the grassy top, still he saw nothing. 

'Nothing, I was just admiring the view. Yes, let's go in,' she confirmed casually but she'd seen something. She thought she saw a figure on the high bank she recognised the outline of, but when she looked harder, it was gone. The thought did cross her mind that it was Booth but dismissed the possibility out of hand. 

'Ok,' Parker said placated, and steered them towards the sun drenched beach.

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter IX Red Faced And Handed.

Booth lay still and silent, holding his breath irrationally in the cool thick swaying grass which was cocooning his body. After a few moments he dared to lift his head up a fraction, to watch his son and partner land on the golden sand below. They heaved the jet ski onto the slope of the beach, and stripped off their life vests. He watched on as Bones lifted up the seat, and pulled out towels and a rucksack. He could hear the muffled sound of their conversation brought up to him on the breeze off the sea.

Booth felt appalled for spying on them, but couldn't help himself. It was giving him warm fuzzy sensations seeing them having so much fun together. He'd watched them launch the jet ski, and with amusement Bones driving it like a bat out of hell around the bay with his son gripping on for dear life. Then watched in hysterics as Bones back-flipped into the water when Parker took control. He'd watched in awe too as she taught him how to handle the machine properly, while generously indulging his voracious need for speed. 

Two things did distract him completely though, one was when they exchanged sweet kisses and the other when Bones took off her life vest and revealed her nubile athletic body in her swimsuit. Feeling his cock respond to the seductive vision, Booth twitched his hips. The affectionate, possibly loving kisses had tweaked his heartstrings too. It was clear to Booth that their relationship was special and important to both of them. He now realised he'd made a terrible error in stopping Parker from going to her for his enrichment. He thought at the time it was the right move, considering their situation now, but his guilt ran deeper than that. The fact that he didn't involve his son in that decision was cruel and uncaring, he realised. He found himself asking more questions, while he hid low in the whispering grass; did he think his son was capable of making his own decisions despite his tender age?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XI Half The Story.

Parker ran head long into the gentle surf, and dived under, then bobbed up sparkling with drops of ocean clinging to his smiling tanning face. After he wiped his eyes of water, he called out, 'Come on in, Bones!'

'Yep, in a sec. I've got to make a call!' she shouted back. She turned her back to him, and hit speed dial #1, while looking up to the grassy cap above the beach. She scanned the top, with her eyes narrowing.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Panic flooded through Booth, as he realised instantly what she was checking for. He quickly reached into his back pocket, and frantically tried to pull out his phone before it started to ring. Once free, he held down the off button and it went dead. He breathed out a sigh of relief at not being caught spying on them. He watched her carefully with her phone to her ear as it rang. Finally she shut it down, and put it away again.

Booth thought he'd intruded too long on their privacy, so crawled away thought the grass like a commando on his stomach. He heard the snap of a twig to his right, and froze, scared to look up to see who'd he'd been caught by. He knew if it was Bones or Parker he would be in huge mass of trouble.

'Hello?' a retired gentleman said curiously. Booth smiled up at him, feeling a complete idiot. He quickly got to his feet, and brushed himself down. 

'Hello,' Booth said back, not really knowing how to explain himself. The old man was obviously on a hike along the coastal path and was surprised to see him crawling through the grass. 'I eerrr, lost my phone,' Booth transgressed, but covering well he thought, and waggled the phone in his hand to validate his lie. 

'Oh. Right.' The man nodded. 'I don't believe in them myself, noisy intrusive things. Have a good day,' he said pleasantly, and began walking off again.

'Thanks, I will.' Booth hurriedly made for his SUV, looking over his shoulder, as the man stood on the edge of the bank he'd been laying in. Booth opened his car, and got in, watching the man taking in the view. He turned on the engine and his phone again, then drove off.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bones felt eyes on her, as she walked into the surf to join the frolicking Parker. She instinctually turned, and looked back up the rocks, then saw a man looking back down at them. He waved a little at her, then carried on his way. Bones waved back, realising it must have been him she'd caught a glimpse of earlier, and thought nothing more of it. She dived under the next stampede of white horses racing to shore, and swam up to Parker. 

'I wanted to ask you something, Parker,' she said tentatively, while she trod water, and he splashed around her in a wide circle.

'Shoot,' he said openly.

'Do you want to go home yet?' Parker stopped swimming, his glorious smile lit up her face.

'Not at all,' he blustered happily, then he checked his smile, asking, 'Do you want to take me home?' while looking really upset that he might have outstayed his welcome.

'No,' she said vehemently, shaking her head. 'I adore your company and we're having a wonderful time, aren't we?' He grinned impossibly wide, heartened, and swam over to her. He hugged her around her shoulders affectionately. 'Woop! Haa,' she exclaimed, delighted by his wet cuddle, that was nearly drowning her. She trod water more exuberantly to hold them both up.

He chuckled too, but didn't let go of her. They peered into each other's eyes. 'Fantastic, Bones, best day ever.' Bones grinned wider at his confirmation. 

'Then what would you say if I invited you to stay the night on Osseous?'

'I'd say, thank you very much, Bones I'd love to stay but... Dad would definitely freak out and say no.' He pouted.

'Would he? Well, you don't know him as well as you thought,' she said carefully, hoping he made the connection. 

'He already said yes?' Parker asked disbelievingly, quivering with excitement in her arms. Bones' smile leeched across her lips, and nodded slowly to confirm. 

'Man, he said yes, that's amazing. Oh. Bones, can I stay?' he pleaded.

'Of course, I'd love you to stay... However, I do have an ulterior motive.' Parker tilted his head, looking over her delicately grinning face. She went on explaining, 'There's something happening tonight that I really wanted to see but if I have to take you back, I'll miss it. So I asked your dad for permission for you to stay with me to see it. I think you'll enjoy it too.' Parker's handsome smile returned to cover not only his face but his whole body. 'But I had to make sure, first, you wanted to stay, and second, you had sea legs,' she said with a wry smile. Parker started to laugh, and nod, understanding why the delay in her asking him to stay the night. 'And you weren't going to get seasick. It's a strange sensation sleeping on a yacht but you appear to be as confident in this medium as you are on solid ground,' she flattered. 

'I should tell Dad thank you for giving his permission.'

'Yes. That would be very generous and grown up of you. I'm sure he'd appreciate your gratefulness.' Parker nodded solemnly, taking on board her gentle prod at his childish behaviour for running away from his problems. 

'I'm gonna do it now.' Parker instantly released her, and swam back to shore. Bones allowed herself the treat of an inner smile. 

'Oh. And, Parker?!' she called after him, as he slung a towel around his hips, and sat down to retrieve his cell from their rucksack. 'Don't mention we're on a yacht. I didn't tell him where we were going this morning!'

Parker giggled, and nodded, understanding why, and was deeply grateful. 'Ok, Bones, I got it.' Then he began to text his father.

He wrote; Thanx 4 letting me stay over with Bones. I didn't think u'd let me. I was wrong. Sorry. Knuckles.' He sent it with a gentle smile. 

Then he sent one to his mum; 'Hi, safe and well and with ultra cool Dr Bones. Having a blast. C U tomoz. Love you too XX.' 

The next one he sent to Tessa. 'Guess where I am? On a huge fancy yacht! Staying the night with Dr Bee. Awesome. Been jet sking 2! luv ya loads. Don't worry bout me. C U M'day. XXXX.'

'Wow. That was a long message,' Bones said, rubbing her hair dry as he sent the last message. Parker began to chuckle, as Bones laid down her towel and lay on it, looking up at the sky, and sighing contentedly. 

'I've sent messages to Dad, Mum and Tessa. She was really upset this morning when I told her I'd run away. She thought she wasn't going to see me again. I told her just now I love her and stuff, sent her kisses. She likes it when I do that.'

'I'm sure she does. Did she tell you to go home?'

'Yeeaarrh,' he drooled sweetly. 'But I was too mad.'

'Are you still?'

'A little, when I think about what happened but I can't change it now. I realise Dad has to make his own decisions and mistakes. And I have to accept what's happening. I don't like it and told him I don't. I know I should have talked to him privately without Hannah being there. I made them fight too. That's when it all got crazy; Dad was shouting at me, then Hannah at him. Then I shouted at both of them... it's all a terrible mess I've caused. I knew a while ago things were changing and I got so angry because nothing was going how I thought it would.'

Bones said wisely from experience, 'Things rarely do, Parker.'

Parker nodded, plainly agreeing, then went on, 'I said some horrible things to Hannah. I really hurt her feelings. Dad was really shocked and disgusted with me and dragged me away. Then I got really mad at him for stopping me from saying what I thought... I hit him, punched, and kicked him...' Then Parker dropped his head, and picked at his nails, pausing before he said quietly, 'Dad... Dad hit me back really hard... He's never done that before, ever...' he said thoughtfully.

Bones felt her eyes burning full of tears as he spoke softly with painful honesty. She struggled not to let them fall or for him to see them. She wanted to hold him and comfort him but knew she should let him work through his troubles at his own pace. She also felt the pain he oozed that his father had hit him. And she could literally feel the pain Booth must have felt for hitting his beloved son. He had been violently hit by his father and she knew he must have felt like a monster for doing that to his son. Or possibly, she surmised, feared he was turning into his father and the family history was coming full circle. 

'I saw his eyes when he hit me, Bones. He was so sorry and shocked that he had lost his temper. He was about to cry. Then I shouted at him, said he was a lair and a hypocrite and I hated him... I went to my room and heard them arguing for hours after. I waited till they went to bed, then I packed a bag. I got a cab to your place and sat in your parking lot till you came back home.' 

Bones struggled to stem the flow of tears but lost her fight when she heard his last lonely sorrowful statement. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him down to cuddle him close. He didn't resist, and nuzzled into her bosom, holding around her and she held him back. 

After a few minutes of just holding one another tenderly, and listening to the waves run up the beach and back, Bones spoke, 'I ran away once from my foster parents,' she began softly. 'They were horrible to me but I was so desperate to be what they wanted me to be, I did everything they asked of me. I needed a home, shelter, stability and to be looked after. I thought that if I did what they said, they would keep me and wouldn't have to go back to the home.' Parker nodded a little. 

'They treated me like a house slave, never listened to me, or wanted my opinion, or showed me any affection... I made a mistake one day and ruined some washing. I'd put the wrong detergent in the machine and bleached the clothes. My foster father got physically violent and punched me, kicked me too and threw me around. I got so mad because all I'd ever done was to make them happy and he hit me. I lost my temper and hit him back, then grabbed my coat and ran. I ran till I couldn't anymore... I found myself under a tree in a park miles away. I was cold and alone, scared. It started to rain really hard but I just huddled under the tree with nowhere to go. I felt unheard, worthless, unlovable and abandoned by the people who were supposed to be my carers.' She felt Parker's warm tears of sympathy on her chest, and him hold her a little tighter.

She wiped her cheek quickly, and went on, 'Later on that night a policeman found me and took me back to the foster parents. They'd apparently reported me missing so they were looking for me. They only wanted me back because they wouldn't get paid if I disappeared and they would be in serious trouble with the authorities. I told the policeman what he'd done but he didn't believe me. A few days later I managed to call social services and they took me back to the home, somewhere which was worse than that foster house. I learnt many lessons though; I vowed never to let anyone use me like that again. I learnt self defence to protect myself and learned to pack a bag properly for most eventualities. And if you are going to run away, always have somewhere to go first, because it might rain.' She smiled down at him, and gently stroked over his crinkly salt laden hair. 

Parker closed his eyes to her tender touch, and said slowly, 'Wow. You had it hard, Bones. I never knew that about you. What happened to those horrible people?'

'Nothing, except they were taken off the foster carer list when my new parents heard what had happened to me. They believed me and treated me very well. They were the ones who had the boat.' He nodded on her chest, and sighed heavily. 

'That's so unfair...'

'Yes but life isn't fair, Parker. You just have to make the best of it when things don't go the way you expect them to.' 

'I've learnt stuff too,' he said boldly. 'I have to accept what's going to happen. I can't make people change their minds or do what I want just because I shout and scream. And I realise now that hitting my dad only made him hit me...' Then his big heart broke as he whimpered, 'He must be feeling as bad as I do right now...'

Bones squeezed him tighter as he sobbed gently on her chest. Bones still didn't know what had prompted this family to have such a huge argument and what had enraged Parker so much, that he ended up hitting his father. But she understood it must have been something traumatic for Parker to react so violently, something he couldn't understand or thought wasn't right. 

Why, she questioned, would he call Booth a lair and a hypocrite? That didn't sound like the partner she knew at all, and what was it that Parker had to accept now? she pondered.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XII Alignments.

Booth sat in a cafe on the marina front nursing his third cooling cappuccino, and fingering his phone, while boat after boat began to leave the marina for the ocean. They were all heading out to watch the moon rise and see the harvest moon eclipse. It was busy and noisy with people milling around, excitedly preparing their yachts for departure, but all he really noticed was the ache he felt in his heart.

Suddenly his cell bleep a message received. He flipped it open immediately, and felt his heart rate quicken, when he saw it was from Parker. He read it, and tried to stop his tears from falling but failed. He desperately wanted to talk to him, to hold him, and cuddle him, tell him he was sorry to his face. Apologise too, for rough riding over his feelings, and for dismissing his opinions as the rants of a precocious child. 

Parker was growing up much faster than he gave him credit for, that much was blatantly obvious. The young man had formed opinions, and was in love too, and he'd callously made fun of him. He hadn't even known of his puppy love and Parker hadn't asked for any advice from him about girls. Why would he, Booth questioned himself, he was a colossal failure in romance and love. He'd thought arrogantly that he was too young and immature to even consider he may have romantic feelings for a girl. Booth knew it was time he made some adjustments, the sooner the better or, he pondered, he could lose Parker's respect, if he hadn't already done so. 

'Hey, Seeley. Did you have a chat with my dad?' 

Booth looked up, and smiled at Todd, surreptitiously wiping his wet eye. Shutting his phone down, he answered, 'Yeah, thanks. He's keeping me informed of Osseous' whereabouts.'

'Cool...' Todd went to walk off but paused a metre from him, then he turned back, and smiled softly at him. 'Hey, look, would you like to come out with me to see the eclipse? My boat is just a little thing compared to yours but she's comfy and loaded with beer.' Todd waggled his brows at him to tempt. Booth's posture grew a few inches, and his handsome smile suddenly appeared again.

'You're serious?'

'Yeah, Man, come on, we're just going out now. Come as you are,' he instructed cheerfully, pointing in the direction of his weather beaten twenty footer. Booth got up, slinging down a twenty to cover his numerous coffees. Grabbing his phone and leather jacket, Booth went with him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Booth sat at the bow, dangling his legs over the water, as the Albatross II pushed through the surf into open water. The sun was starting to set on his warmed back and the moon was rising dead ahead. Booth scanned the horizon, seeing all the boats and yachts heading due east towards the hazed haloed full moon. There was a warm breeze picking up, coming from the south and buffeting their starboard side when Todd joined him. He offered him an open can of chilled beer, which he took gratefully. 'Thanks for this, Todd. I really appreciate you asking me along.' Todd shook his head, dismissing his humble offer out of hand. 

Todd ploughed on, 'Got some good news and some bad.' 

'Oh. Are we gonna run out of diesel and have to row back?' Booth asked jovially.

'Haa!' Todd laughed hard, then swigged from his can. 'No. We got enough. It's about the Osseous. I've just been on the radio with dad.' 

'Oh. Jesus, is everything ok with it?' Booth was already in panic mode but to his considerable relief, Todd laughed again, dispersing his fear in their wake. 

'Yes, she's fine, real fine. The good news is; we should see her in about ten minutes coming up from the south.' Todd pointed to their right. Booth eyes lit up, and he gulped down a large mouthful of beer. 'The bad news is; we're not fast enough to catch her up.'

'Oh. Never mind, it's ok, Todd. But it will be great to see her. I haven't in real life, you see.' 

'Well, with this southerly I reckon the Doc will have her under sail. That's the best view, believe me. Now sup up and have another,' he encouraged generously, then added cryptically, 'I hope you can sing.'

'Haa. Badly, why?'

'Well, when this lot get going.' Todd gestured with his head over his shoulder to all his mates knocking back beers like they were trying to drown in it. 'They start singing old sea shanties, the rude versions. If you don't sing, they'll chuck you overboard,' he warned.

'Haa. I'll sing, I'll sing!' Booth put his hands up in surrender, and planted a great smile on his face.

'Cool. When I spot her I'll give you a shout, ok?'

'Thanks, Todd, again.' Todd got up, and winked at him handsomely, returning to his rowdy mates and the music they were all dancing to on deck.

Booth sipped on his can but couldn't take his eyes off the horizon to his right expectantly. He strained to see the Osseous come into view, wishing it to appear, hoping to catch a glimpse of his son or Bones again. Todd was right, in ten minutes or so Booth saw a pearly spec on the horizon, and squinted his eyes to see more clearly. 

'Hey, Seeley! Over there!' Todd yelled over the music the roar of the engines, and rush of the ocean, which was now darkening to rich indigo. Todd said excitedly, 'Sail, she's under sail!' Booth instantly stood, and glared at her. It took a few more minutes for the yacht to cut across the ocean in front of them at about two miles. Booth gripped the cool handrail, his shirt and jeans flattened against his legs with the breeze, combined with their considerable speed. His adrenalin poured out of his over used gland and raced his blood at the vision.

The huge triangular sail was billowed taut and the yacht was listing frighteningly to port. It left a massive turbulent shimmering white wake like a scar across the ocean behind it too. Booth thought that it indeed looked majestic and utterly spectacular in sail. Todd rushed to his side along the gully, and handed him a set of battered binoculars. 'Told you, awesome. She must be doing thirty, thirty five knots, maybe more.' Booth speared its image in the binoculars, and gasped when he saw the diminutive form of Parker at the helm. 

'Holy crap, she's got him sailing her. Is, is that allowed?' he muttered astonished though equally curious. 

'Haa. Yeah,' Todd said ordinarily. 'He's being supervised by a fully licensed captain. You gotta learn somehow. Granted, most learn on the little skiffs but hey ho.’ He shrugged his shoulders flippantly, then added reflectively, ‘What I’d give...' 

While Todd spoke and educated, Booth scanned the deck for Bones. Then he spotted her coming up on deck to stand next to Parker. He smiled when he saw she had on a pair of short tatty denim shorts, and t-shirt, and looked completely relaxed. She obviously had no reservations about letting Parker control such a large craft. Then to his amazement she agilely jumped up onto the cabin's roof, and stood beside the huge sail, pointing out to sea, while turning to say something to Parker. Then as fast as they appeared, they began to get smaller in his binoculars as they headed further out. Booth felt his heart rate settle down, and a sense of deflation seeped through his body. He took once last look to Parker, and sighed. Booth handed back the binoculars to Todd, and smiled at him.

'It looked amazing, you were right,' he said wistfully, then longingly, 'She's going deep.' Todd grinned back, and nodded knowledgably. 

'We're stopping now, cracking open another case, and gonna watch the light show. Come on, meet the guys, Seeley,' he encouraged hospitably. Booth nodded, took one last look to the white spec disappearing over the horizon, then followed Todd.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XIV The Whole Story.

Bones checked her watch, and grinned excitedly for the event to come in around an hour. She carried a bowl of salad in one hand, and a bottle of warm cherry wine in the other. 

The Osseous was at rest now, anchored, and slipping softly over the gentle swell of the deep satin-smooth ocean. Bones looked around the almost invisible horizon for any other craft. She couldn't see any, or any other light sources, except for the huge low full moon and its trembling strip reflection on the jet ocean. Venus was up with its sulphur clouds glowing and the rest of the heavens were starting to sparkle overhead. The constellations starting to appear were familiar to her, and made her feel cosy in an enormous wide way. The breeze had dropped away with the change in the tide, and the air was almost still, humid and heavily fragranced. She could feel her cheeks glowing with the rays she'd caught, and felt healthy, strong and happy.

'Gorgeous,' she murmured, talking to herself again. Stepping up onto the roof of the cabin, she laid out the rest of the food she'd prepared for their supper, alongside the three grilled mackerel they'd caught this afternoon. 

She poured herself a large glass of wine, and took a long draught from her glass succulently, smacking her lips, and waited for Parker to join her. She had showered and changed earlier, and now Parker was doing the same. She didn't have to wait long before he scrambled up to join her, refreshed. He carried with him; two pillows for their heads, and an enormous smile. 

'Oh. Wow, Bones! I'm starving,' he said, his eyes crackling with moonlight as they grew wide, seeing all the food they had to devour. 

'Yes, so am I. It's all the fresh sea air and energy we've used up today. Start replacing that energy, Parker.'

'Huh?' He looked at her confused, she smiled hard back at him.

'Eat, start to eat,' she explained sweetly. Parker didn't need telling twice, and began digging in immediately. However Bones was content to sip her wine, and watch the heavens, and stare into the moon for a while. 

With his mouth chockfull of potato salad, Parker asked, 'So, what's gonna happen, Captain Bones?' Bones grinned hard, then slowly looked at him with a enigmatic air. 

'Something is going to eat the moon,' she said mysteriously. Parker stopped chewing slowly, and thought hard. Then joining the dots, he looked up to the silver platter in the sky surrounded by tiny pin pricks of light.

'An eclipse? I thought only the sun gets eclipsed,' he said confused, still staring at the moon.

'Oh. No, Parker. The sun set over there, the moon is there, and we're in between. The Earth's shadow is going to pass across the moon in about twenty minutes but what's really special, can you see the colour of it?' He nodded, his eyes dilating even more.

'It's going pink,' he said astounded. Bones nodded with a smile, watching it going a darker shade. 

'Yes, it's called a harvest moon. It will get to dark pink possibly even red if we're lucky. Then the Earth will take about half of it away, for four minutes or so.'

Parker nodded slowly. 'Riiighteousss,' he said leisurely. Bones laughed softly at his humbled exclamation, and topped up her glass of wine. Parker glanced at her, and chuckled. He began again to eat, saying, 'Thank you, Bones, for letting me share this special day with you. Letting me do all these neat things and treating me like a grown up. I really do appreciate the respect you show me, and the way you teach me things without me realising it. You're a great lady, a really special person.'

'Steady on, Parker, you're making me blush. I rarely blush.'

'I mean it, all of it. You are...' he said sincerely, then went on casually, 'You know I've had a major crush on you for years now, don't you?'

Stunned by his frank honesty and the fact she knew nothing about this crush, she waffled on, adorably embarrassed, 'What? Huh? No! I didn't know that.' Then she queried with her startled eyes, and grimaced disbelievingly, 'Really? Oh. Parker...' Lost for any more words to express her shock, she went mute.

'Haa! Don't sweat it, Bones. Not in like, a sexual way, that would be icky. You're way too old for me. Just in awe of you, kinda way.' Bones snorted her wine up her nose with her amusement, and started coughing. Parker chuckled too, seeing her throw her head back, and belly laugh to the night sky. 'Haa. That didn't come out right, sorry, but you know what I mean.' Bones nodded, as her laughter died down. She looked at him affectionately, tilting her head with sweet acceptance, and understanding.

'Yeah, I know what you mean... I'm touched, deeply touched, and thank you... I love you too, Parker,' she said effortlessly, knowing in essence, that was what he was telling her.

Parker's smile grew exponentially at her declaration, and returned affections. Then she added seriously, 'Not in a sexual way, you understand. You're too young for me and that would be icky.' Parker nudged her shoulder with his for mimicking his words, and they chuckled together. 

They started tucking in together now, and satisfied their hungers. 'Oh look it's starting,' Parker exclaimed after a few more minutes, pointing to the chip being taken out of the russet moon disc. It appeared that the bottom right corner of the moon was being eaten away. They both sat up on the rug, and watched in silence. Just the lapping of the water against the hull and the soft rolling yacht creaking, accompanied the rare spectacle. 

A charcoal semi circle edged slowly across the surface of the moon, and their world got a little darker, while the stars got slightly brighter. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XV In The Doldrums.

Booth watched half of the moon start to disappear, and woozily tried to focus on it. He swayed, not just with the rocking boat but with the alcohol he'd consumed. He was a little drunk but not drunk enough to think about whether Bones and Parker were enjoying this as much as he was. The Albatross II had gone quiet too, while the drunken rabble of seven guys glared at the moon like awestruck Neanderthals. 

Booth rolled his head, remembering why he was here, and grimaced at the pain he was in, then pulled out his phone. He pushed speed dial #1, and waited for the call to connect, not sure what he was going to say.

'Hey, Booth,' she answered him tenderly, sounding as if she was expecting his call. Booth bit his lip, with his eyes brimming, still looking at the gorgeous half eaten moon. She asked after a few moments, 'Do you want to speak to Parker?' Again he couldn't think of what to say, realising he just wanted to hear her voice and be with her in some kind of way during this wondrous sight. Then he heard her sigh gently, almost sadly, and knew instinctively that she was aware of what was dissolving him. Booth knew Parker must have told her that he'd struck him by now, and her tone was her way of telling him she understood his agony and his deepest fears.

Then she sucked the breath from him when she said sweetly, 'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Booth's eyes poured profusely, and he nodded a few times, biting his lip even harder. He knew she knew he was staring at the same point in the sky now and they were sharing it. No more words were exchanged or needed as they watched on together in silence.

Booth didn't know how she knew him inside out, knew all the intricate tangled nets that tripped up his mind, that she could negotiate simply it seemed. Or how she understood his thoughts so completely, she pulled the breath from his lungs sometimes, times like this when he was broken and bleeding. 

The moon became whole again, and brilliant white, then suddenly there was the distant sound of horns blowing hauntingly from every direction. The sounds rushed towards him across the sea. The flotillas at sea were signalling their presence and jubilation at witnessing the moon reappear unharmed from its dark silent invader. The Albatross II sounded too, to declare its involvement and drown out Bones ending the call. Booth looked at the cell phone, closed it, and tried to crush it in his fist. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bones looked to Parker who'd sat quietly throughout the one sided call, watching the moon and her out of the corner of his eye. He saw tears in her eyes as she ended the call, and they were still teetering on her lids now, he noted, hurting for her. 

Parker knew it was time to tell her what had transpired, she deserved to know. He started by saying honestly, 'Dad's a mess, Bones.' She dropped her head, and brought her knees up under her chin, crunching herself together, and looked off in the darkness. 'When he picked me up yesterday after school he was excited. He said we were having dinner at home and it was a special night. He made some fancy bean casserole and he told me to put my best pants and shirt on, and to tidy my stuff up... Hannah came in from work and we sat down to this fancy dinner. Then...' Parker stalled, seeing her cringe as if she knew what was coming, and exactly what he was going to say. So he got a little closer to her, careful not to startle her, and continued quietly, and very gently.

'After we'd eaten, Dad gave this speech about how he loved me and Hannah, and that he wanted us to be a family. Hannah smiled but she didn't say anything. Dad got down on one knee and proposed to her. He was being very romantic and sweet and he offered her a ring... She was really shocked and kept looking at me, then to Dad again. I don't think she had any idea he was going to do it or with me there.' Bones nodded, looked up to the stars, then to Parker's amazement, she smiled but he could see tears rolling down her cheeks.

Although confused by her mixed emotional reaction, Parker carried on, 'That's when I got really mad at him...' Bones looked into him, resting her wet cheek on her bare knee. 'I asked him, what are you doing? I knew he loved you, had done for years, Bones, and Hannah was just his girlfriend. I've put up with her because men need sex and I thought that's what dad wanted and needed. I never thought he would ask her to marry him,' he said incredulously. 'When you love someone you don't ask someone else to marry you, that's crazy and messed up.' Bones drew in a breath, and tried to calm herself, knowing she had to listen to this painful story without saying anything. So she resolved to stay as quiet as she could.

'When Hannah moved in, it all changed, Bones. Dad wanted me to like her, to go out with her and have fun. He said I should get to know her, then I'd like her. I wanted to do what he said because I wanted to make him happy...' Bones grinned slightly but her eyes still bled, Parker saw sympathy in each drop. 

'Then he stopped taking me swimming at your place and when I asked if we could go, he made up excuses and we never went. Then my enrichment ended too. I was so unhappy, Bones. I never got to see you, I missed you and felt so sad cos I knew you liked me, and we had fun, didn't we? I hated him for that, but loved him at the same time, do you understand?' he asked, his tears rolling now, as he rambled. Bones nodded sympathetically, touched he'd wanted to carry on seeing her, and being in her life, but ached for his obvious confusion and frustration.

The similarities with Bones' story this afternoon on the beach were achingly similar to Parker's. Bones understood that Parker had tried so hard to do what his father wanted but in the end, couldn't take it any more. He'd snapped when his father proposed to Hannah, to someone he knew he didn't really love. 

Parker went on relieving his nightmare all over again, 'I shouted at him that I knew he still loved you, and I knew you loved him too. I told him Hannah was nothing compared to you. That you were way smarter, loads prettier, that you loved me while Hannah just put up with me, and you had loads of money... Dad got really mad then, and told me to shut up and said that I didn't understand anything. He shouted I was just a kid and I was to do what he said, that he knew best. But he doesn't, Bones, he doesn't,' Parker insisted.

'I told him I do understand about love and told him I was in love with Tessa. She was rich and clever and really pretty, and that we kissed, held hands, cuddled loads, and talked all the time on the phone and at school. I showed him her picture on my phone, and he laughed, Bones... He said it was ridiculous, I was too young to love anyone but that's stupid thinking. I love Mum, you, Pop’s, Tessa, Dad, so how can he say I don't know about love?' Parker asked, with his brows deeply furrowed and his voice cracking. 'He was so cruel, I hated him for that.' Bones took his trembling hand, and kissed the back of it to comfort him as he was so distressed, and clearly deeply hurt by his father's reaction.

Parker took comfort and strength from her tender touch, then took a deep breath, and continued with, 'So I asked him straight, do you love, Bones? he said no, he lied to me. I asked if he loved Hannah, he said, yes, he lied again. Then I said have you stopped me seeing Bones because of Hannah, he said no, he did it again. I asked him if Hannah didn't like kids would he still marry her, he said yes, he lied, Bones. He lied every time... and Hannah knew that too. She saw his eyes like I did.' Parker's tone conveyed disgust with his father’s repeated lies to him. 'That's when Hannah said she didn't want kids, not of her own. Dad nearly fell over when she said that! He didn't know that and it was like she'd hit him with a hammer or something.' Bones swallowed, and watched Parker look off to the moon again. She could see the memories playing out in his cobalt eyes, and witnessed the cold steel forming to harden them for a few moments. Then she saw the next memory surfaced to melt them again, so Bones attempted to prepare herself.

'I told him he was making me do things without asking me if I wanted to do them or not, and that wasn't fair. He wanted me to be happy and smile and make nice with Hannah, when all I wanted was for you and him to be together, and for us to be a family.' Parker leant into Bones, and rested his head on her shoulder, squeezing her hand, as he said empathetically, 'I could see how sad you were when they kissed or held hands around you. How you tried to smile for him, and be happy for him... But I knew you loved and wanted to be with him, Bones.' Bones gripped his hand tighter, and rested her brow on his, but still said nothing.

'Dad said you'd didn't want that, that you turned him down. That's when Hannah got really interested and joined in. She started asking all kinds of questions then,' Parker said sarcastically. 'Finally Dad admitted that he had loved you, that he had stopped me coming over to yours because he thought it was best all round. And when Hannah said he had a thing, what was it she said?' Parker thought out loud, trying to remember the word she'd used. It came back to him, so he went on, 'Complex, that's it. Hannah said he had a complex about how much money you had, he nearly went into space then. I said he did too, that he made nasty comments and got pissed off when you got something nice and fancy. I told him that you didn't tell him anymore, cos he hurt you when he said those things. Dad said that wasn't true, he never did that. Whell! Hannah and I just laughed at him because we knew he was lying again.' Bones wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to control her bleeding emotions.

'Anyway, we were all shouting at once, then Dad grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bedroom, saying I was a silly little boy and that I should go to bed. He said I'd messed up everything and that my opinions meant nothing in the grown up world. He said how could I possibly know if he was lying or not because I was just a spoilt twelve year old. I told him to let go of me but he didn't, so I kicked him, then hit his hand to let go of me. He didn't so, I kicked and punched him harder to let me go. That's when he smacked me across my face really hard... I tried not to cry but it hurt. I told him I hated him, he was a hypocrite, and that I wished he wasn't my dad... His eyes went weird looking, like he was thinking about something scary, and then like he was gonna cry... I ran to my room and locked myself in. I heard them arguing for a while after. Then it went quiet and still.' Bones wiped his cheeks carefully, then her own, while Parker took a calming breath, preparing to tell her the rest.

'I thought about everything he said, what Hannah said and what I'd said. I realised he was right about one thing... I didn't have a choice. If he was gonna marry Hannah he would, no matter what I said... I knew I had to do as I was told, even if I didn't like it. I was going to have to accept Hannah and my dad together and be grown up about it.' Parker looked deep into her eyes, and whispered, 'But... I felt like I couldn't breathe, Bones...' She nodded, understanding him completely. 'I wanted to see you, you never lie to me. You've always treated me like an adult and listened to me even when I make mistakes. I wanted to see you and, and sssay good-bye...' he whimpered distraught, peering into her watering eyes. 'Dad never gave me the chance to say goodbye to you... So, so I ran to you, to come and say goodbye properly...' Parker started sobbing on her shoulder, she clutched him to her possessively, and rocked him in her warm embrace. 

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XVI Ahoy.

Booth found himself rolling around, and over the hand rail of the Albatross II, and seeing the copious amounts of beer he'd consumed again, as it was evacuated violently from his stomach. Once his stomach was empty, he felt marginally better. It was perfectly clear to him, he was not used to eating nothing for a day. Then spending three hours drinking way too much beer, and singing disgusting pornographic sea shanties with exuberant twenty year olds. His emotional turmoil had taken a toll too, it seemed. 

His head pounded a splitting headache and he just wanted to get to bed. However that looked unlikely anytime soon, as almost everybody on board was either catatonic or still drinking when they had no right too. He felt impossibly old and wretched, stank of old beer and rancid bile. He squinted to look at his watch, it read four AM and he groaned, then slumped to dangle his legs either side of the hand rail's bar. Booth watched his vomit slick drift off north on the current, while his leaded eyelids began to close, and he floated off into welcome oblivion.

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Booth woke to the sound of a gull screeching above his head, and snapped his head up to look for it. It was then that his skull split open with his sudden movement or it just felt like it had. He moaned in agony, then blinked to focus on a huge glaring iceberg nearing the Albatross II. 

Totally disorientated, Booth thought they didn't get icebergs this far south, then realised that was impossible, and he must have drifted north in the night. He squinted to shut out the blazing sun, and lift his head again gingerly. What he saw bobbing a few metres away was a vision in purple atop the iceberg. He wrinkled his brow, and rubbed his bleary eyes. 

'I knew it was you,' she said accusingly, standing on the deck of the Osseous with her hands on her hips, atop her swimsuit covered body. Beside her was a smiling young man who was shaking his head at him, though highly amused at his appalling condition, in much the same pose. Parker wore just his silver life vest and black trunks, and looked to Booth, so much older than he did thirty six hours ago.

Booth attempted a smile but it looked more like a grimace. Then he reached out his arms pathetically, and whined, 'Save me, water, give me waaateeer. We've been adrift for days. Water, water everywhere but not a drop to drink...' he pleaded piteously like a croaky parched castaway. Parker giggled at his silly acting, clearly delighted to see his dad again, which heartened Booth.

Bones on the other hand, narrowed her eyes, and dropped one of those curvaceous hips. 'You've been spying on us,' she accused again. Booth pouted, and looked for support from his son, who in turn looked up to Bones, then gave her a little nudge. She sighed heavily, the looked down to him. Parker pouted at her too, obviously wanting to rescue his father. 

Just then a sprawled out Todd woke from the cabin's roof, he smiled when he saw Bones and Parker. He waved feebly at them, then dropped his head back to the cabin roof with a thud, slipping unconscious again.

Booth couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood contemplating her decision. Then she finally ordered softly, 'Get the gangplank, First Mate,' while still staring into Booth’s eyes. 

Booth thought it completely enchanting that she called Parker that, and even more so when Parker jumped into excited action, and gushed, 'Aye, aye, Cap'in'.' Booth held her stare till Parker opened the gully door, and slipped the plank out to reach to the Albatross II. Booth grinned wildly, climbed over the rail, and stepped across the gangplank quickly. Parker then pulled the plank back over, and laid it on the deck. 

'Hey, Dad,' he said gently, a little shyly. Booth grinned hard at him, and crouched down to his eye level.

'Hey, Parker,' he said just as softly, staring into his glistening eyes. 

Bones closed the gully door, and went directly to the helm. She plotted a course quickly and efficiently, hit the execute button, and then snatched a glance to father and son. They were hugging each other hard in silence now, with their eyes slammed shut. Bones walked off the deck, and down to the galley without a word. 

The Osseous headed back out to sea via engine power and plotted course, and slipped gently through the waves into deep water again.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

While Bones waited for the kettle to boil, she stared out the galley porthole, hoping father and son were working out their differences above decks. However she couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt sea sick for the first time in her life, and terribly uncomfortable. Parker had told her Booth was getting married and although she wanted to feel happy for Booth, the reality was, she just felt nauseous. She felt angry too that Booth had spied on them and followed them somehow. She concluded he must have pulled a few FBI strings to find out about the Osseous and where it was moored. That, she felt was a violation of her privacy. That anger was usurped by the tugging sensation she felt under her sternum, for Booth's pain at hitting his son. She knew how that must have eaten away at him and consequently prompted him to seek them out, and check he was ok. And she didn't even want to contemplate what Booth thought about Parker's revelations to him, that he was still in love with her and she with him. Then there was what Hannah had thought, said and done since Friday night. 

She was dragged from those troublesome thoughts when Parker appeared in the galley with a gentle cough, to gently get her attention. She snapped her head around, and plastered on a smile for him. Parker grinned hard and wide, and asked sweetly, 'Is it ok if I show Dad around Osseous? He smells pretty bad too, Bones.' He grimaced cutely, wrinkling his nose amusedly. Bones laughed softly, and nodded.

'Sure, Parker,' she said generously. 'Show him around and get him cleaned up. I'm just making us a drink.' 

Bones opened a drawer, and handed Parker a packet of pain relief for Booth’s obvious hangover. He took them saying, 'Thank you, Bones, but I'm sure he'd like you to show him around too,' he urged, hopeful she would join them. 

Bones shook her head, dropping her eyes. 'No,' she said resolutely, Parker's eyes paled slightly. Then Bones explained her decision, 'You two need some time to talk. I'm going to stay out of the way for a while.'

'We're on a yacht, in the ocean, where you gonna go?' he queried curiously, sadly. Bones smiled to ease him, then gave him a soft lingering peck on the cheek. 

'There's a small island, we're headed there now. The Osseous will stop and drop anchors when we reach it. I'll take the jet ski and get a little practise in around the island. You can potter about, fish and talk with your dad in private. Sort things out between you,' she encouraged sweetly.

Confused, Parker said, 'We can do that with you on board...' Bones grinned hard again, then squatted down, and hugged him tenderly, moved by his attempt to be their mediator. 

She whispered in his ear, 'Yes, but you forget, I need some time to sort myself out too, Parker.' She felt him sag in her arms, as he realised she was in need of resolution and closure too. Then he nodded on her shoulder, then looked into her eyes. 

'Ok, Bones. I understand,' he said empathetically. 

The Osseous began to slow down, and they heard the anchors drop. Bones smiled hard, and stood straight again. 'That's my cue,' she said softly, then stroking his jaw affectionately, 'Remember what I told you last night...' Parker took in a deep breath, and nodded solemnly, obviously recalling her advice. She kissed his bow, and left.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Booth came out of the Bones' bathroom with a navy towel knotted around his hips and one loose around his neck. Parker was sitting on her bed, and waiting patiently for him, then smiled nervously as he appeared.

'That's feels sooo much better.,' Booth said, rubbing his hair, and sitting down next to his son with a flump. 'I used your toothbrush, hope you don't mind.' 

Parker shook his head, and said, 'Bones is gone, Dad, for a little while so we can talk.' At first Booth went stiff with tension as she'd left them alone on this huge yacht, then he sagged a little, as he understood she was giving them space, and herself some too.

Booth said softly, looking out the window of the master cabin, and sighed the words, 'She needs more time then?'

'Yeah, she does.' Parker looked over his dad's face carefully, remembering what Bones had told him to ask his father, then said, 'You have a secret that you've kept from me.' Booth looked to his son suddenly, shocked by his statement. Parker went on ignoring his stunned expression, 'Because you think I'm too young to understand, and you feel guilty and ashamed for what happened to you. Nobody except Bones and Pop's knows about it...' Booth swallowed nervously. 'Your dad hit you, didn't he? He hit you real bad, tons of times... and you think you've turned into him...' Parker held his gaze, refusing to let him deny it. 

Booth sagged even more, bit his lip, then nodded, as his tears dripped off his lids. Parker took his father’s hand, and held it in his tightly, saying lastly, 'You're wrong...'

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XVI Mutiny And Other Crimes.

Bones threw the jet ski around like it was an wild angry cat on her leash, thrashing the life out of its engine. Standing on the foot run, she sped it up to the max, and willed it to hurtle her off, to toss her into the water and cleanse her of her thoughts. She was so angry with herself for not being able to adapt, and she leaked frustrated tears. But they were lost instantly in the spray needling her skin. She wanted to head south and keep going, and going. 

Running away from her emotions seemed to be the only solution to her persistent ache, just like Parker had done. But then, she pondered, if she did that she would be going against her own painfully earned advice. If she just kept going could she leave it all behind? she asked herself. Could she leave her career; her home, her cars, her yacht? Yes, she answered to all of those, they were just things, not essential to her well being. But, she asked, sitting down on the seat again and slowing down, could she leave Parker behind after what she promised him last night?

'No... No, I can't,' she said out loud, defeated. She threw her head back, and shouted to the sky, 'God-damn-it!!' Bones slumped over her handle bars, and hung her head, finally going limp. 

The engine of the jet ski still purred like a silver leopard basking in the warm sun. It rocked in a slow twirling circle on the water, as if it was searching for a comfortable spot to lay down and rest. It continued like that while its rider decided on her next course of action.

Bones lifted her head slowly, and looked at her wristwatch. She'd been away a few hours and thought it time she should return. So she took a deep bolstering breath, and turned the handlebars to head back around to the far side of the island. As she did, the Osseous popped its bow around the corner of the little rocky island. She saw Booth standing on it, smiling hard and waving at her. 

'Oooh. Jeez,' she pined. 'Look at him, all semi naked and Adonis like, smiling at me in those... What are those? His underwear? Ooohw. Does he have to do that? That's really not helping me any,' her forlorn mutterings snapped her stiff, and she realised she was talking to herself again. She began considering worrying she might have a bipolar condition manifesting. 

Bones steered herself alongside the Osseous, and watched as Booth ran over the top of the cabin to aide her, as she attached the jet ski to the winch. She thought that both of them looked deliriously happy to see her and surmised they'd obviously worked out a few things. 

Booth stood, twitching with nervous excitement as she swung onto the deck. He grabbed the jet ski to stop it swinging with her on it. He got very close to her as he did, and grinned at her like his cheeks were going to split. He eyed her strangely as well, she thought. She snagged her head back from his, and wrinkled her brow confused by his seemingly seductive smile. 

'Captain on board!' Parker ordered a salute cheekily. Booth snapped his legs together, standing to attention, and saluted her. Bones got off the jet ski, and unhooked it from the winch, slightly confused.

'What's going on?' Bones asked suspiciously. Booth looked around to Parker, and winked at him, while she secured the jet ski.

Parker just grinned preciously, his eyes sparkling at her, and said, 'Permission to set a course, Captain?' Bones gave him a little nod. Parker took the helm again, and began to power up the engines, and take them away from the island. 

'Is everything ok?' she asked again, taking off her life vest. They both nodded keenly, then she realised Booth was still at attention and saluting her. 'At ease,' she said, with a smile tickling her lips, and began to walk off. Booth rushed to stand in front of her, and halt her progress. Bones snagged her head back again as he grinned lusciously. She also noticed his surreptitious flick of his eyes over her Lycra purple swirled costume, her lady bumps and curves. She felt her cheeks colour up, and hoped her tan hid it.

Booth said passionately and sincerely, 'The Osseous is beautiful...' He wanted to add; just like its captain, but thought better of it.

Bones scanned his face, searching for any hint of bitter sarcasm, finding none, she smiled a fraction wider, relieved. 'Thank you.' She heard Parker tut, they both looked in his direction. 

Parker shook his head at their stilted exchange, then jumped down off the helm chair, and plonked his hands on his hips. 'Second Mate and me have prepared your lunch, Captain. It will be served on the cabin roof in twenty minutes.' 

Pleasantly surprised, Bones grinned, and said, 'Oh. Lovely, you didn't have to do that, but still, thank you. I'll get showered and changed then.' They both nodded in time at her, Booth then stepped aside to let her pass. 

As she walked into the lounge towards her suite, she heard whispering behind her, and turned. Parker and Booth stilled, went silent, then smiled falsely hard at her, snapping their hands behind their backs. It was obvious to Bones they were having a slight disagreement, but had stopped when she'd turned. 'Is everything ok? You're both acting very strangely?'

Parker said vehemently, 'Oh. Yes! We're fine, Captain.' Bones laughed softly at them, and continued on her way. 

Parker nudged his dad's arm, and nodded in her direction. Booth shook his head at him. 'Second Mate, do as I order,' Parker warned at a whisper, with flaring serious eyes at his dad. Booth sneered at him but did as ordered.

When Booth walked into the bedroom, her costume was on the floor in a wet heap, and he could hear her shower was on. He looked over his shoulder at Parker standing in the doorway. 'Wait for her to come out, then tell her. Stop being a wimp, Dad. I'll set up the lunch.' Booth nodded, and closed the door between them. 

Booth picked up her costume, and perversely, hedonistically he smelt the damp salty material but it was infused with neat Bones, and felt his loins respond instantly. Reprimanding himself with, 'Jesus, Man what are you doing?' He then sat edgily on her bed, and played with the costume in his agitated hands. 

A few minutes later Bones came out of her bathroom, with just a towel over her head. She was drying her hair roughly, and didn't know she wasn't alone. Booth stood instantly, and nearly collapsed to the floor at his mistake. He made a wimp-ery, groan cum gasp in shock at seeing her in all her sumptuous nude finery. Bones heard the strange noise, and leapt, screamed, then covered herself as best she could when she saw him standing there. 

'Arrh!! Booth!? What-the-hell-are-you-doin'!!'

'Sorry, sorry. It was Parker's idea...' He grimaced, holding his palms out to her in apology. Then noticed they were exactly equi-distant to the width of her voluptuous breasts, and quickly dropped his hands.

'Turn around! Stop looking!' she raved. 'Parker's idea to what, to invade my privacy?? Are you crazy?' 

Suddenly the door swung opened, and Parker appeared confused and concerned by the scream and shouting he'd heard. He looked to his nearly naked captain and his father. He thought his dad looked ominously terrified as he glanced to him for guidance. Bones screamed an octave higher than the last scream, and tried to cover herself better. 'Arrrh! Paaar-ker?!'

Parker grinned, seeing the situation, and ordered boldly, 'Kiss her.'

Bones snapped her dilating panicked eyes to Parker as did Booth, they both said, 'What?'

'Kiss her. Now. Do it. That's an order!' Parker commanded, gesturing with his head at his captain.

Booth set his jaw, and walked toward her purposefully. Bones then stared dumbstruck at Booth as he neared staring at her lips. Then realising he was going to kiss her, following Parker's order, Bones dodged his advance. She jumped onto the bed, running over it with a cute squeal as she tried to escape. She desperately attempted to cover her stern with the pathetically inadequate towel as Booth ran over it too. 'Whaarh!' she wailed again as he pursued her relentlessly, desperately trying to hide all her modesty.

Parker was giggling as she ran about trying to get away from the ever advancing lip keen Booth. 'Aww. Let him kiss you, Bones... Go on, Dad!' he urged again. Booth had backed her up against her beautifully carved sea chest, and was puckering up.

'Wait! No! Stop! I rescind that order as Captain of the Osseous!' Parker sneered defeated, stamping his foot, as Booth halted his progress immediately. Bones had a hand on Booth's shoulder holding him off, as she was bent backwards over her chest. The hand towel held in place by the nearness of their bodies but hiding little of her attributes from either male. 

When everything calmed slightly, and the eye flicking slowed, Bones drew in a deep breath, then let it go to calm, and slid her hand off his shoulder. 

Bones took a few moments to comprehend what was going on, then she got royally pissed off. 'You,' she said harshly, prodding Booth's chest. 'Get me a big towel.' Booth turned, and did as ordered instantly without a word, but grinned salaciously all the way to the bathroom. 

Then Bones turned her attention to Parker. He looked sheepishly to her from under his lashes. 'Mutiny, is it? Well, you're in huge trouble,' she reprimanded, narrowing her flaming eyes at him. Booth came back, and handed her the large towel, she snatched it from his hand. 'Turn around both of you!' They both did as ordered, but only after they gave each other a secret grin. 

Bones wrapped the towel around her fast. 'What were you thinking, I cannot fathom!?' she berated. 'Booth, you're getting married to Hannah!’ Booth and Parker opened their mouths to speak, but she stopped them with a wild withering glare, and ranted on. Parker had turned as she went to a drawer, and pulled out another costume. 'And as for you, power has clearly gone to your head, Young Man!' She pointed sharply at Parker.

'Tell her,' Parker said out of the corner of his mouth, nudging his dad. Booth turned to watch her struggling frantically to get her costume on under her towel. She was grimacing, and contorting her body to get it on without them seeing anymore flesh. Both men found it difficult to keep a straight face.

Given his order, Booth proceeded to explain, 'I'm not getting married to Hannah. She didn't want to marry me and walked out yesterday morning...' Bones froze, staring at him, blinking a few times. Parker could see the windmills in her mind start to turn. Then something akin to a squall brewed in her eyes. Parker knew he should batten down the hatches pretty darn quick, seeing her eyes darken. While, just as ominously, Booth felt the suction of her inhale pull at him, as the barometer dropped savagely. 

'Ooooh. I see... So you think, wow, Bones is a free agent and keen. So you jump ship, from one bed into another. That's what you thought, wasn't it?' Booth shook his head, about to explain, and correct, she didn't allow him to. 'Well, may I remind you of a few facts;' she blazed on, snapping her straps over her shoulders, 'One, you can't treat people that way.' Bending forwards a little to settle her breasts in the cups, jiggling them slightly, she went on, 'And two, you tell me to get over you, which I'm trying very hard to do, then you waltz in here, still warm from her, and expect me to change tack. No way, no how, Mister!' Bones threw the damp towels in their faces, and barged out between them. 

'This isn't going like we thought,' Parker whispered into his father. Booth could only nod solemnly to concur. 

Bones caught his statement, and spun. Both men jumped back a little, clutching the towels to their chests shield-like. 'Oh. That's precious. Are you a double act? And where do you get off stopping Parker from seeing me?' She pointed, and gestured to accentuate her rant. 'You're his father not his master!' she shouted, then straightened her back, and scoffed aloofly, 'Well, we made a deal, didn't we?' Parker nodded furiously, confirming with a delirious smile. 'If he wants to come over, he can, whenever he wants and with his girlfriend,' she said sanctimoniously. 'And don't! get me started on what you said to him about Tessa, Mister- I know all there is to know about love!!' she sneered mockingly at Booth, he dropped his eyes, and nodded meekly.

She turned again, and stormed into the lounge, they carefully followed in her turbulent frothy wake. Booth grinned hard at his son, and ruffled his hair affectionately, both of them loving her angry ravings. They froze, and lost their smiles, as she drew in another gust. 

Then she stopped again, snorting like a bull, 'And, and you spied on me!' she scolded, completely affronted, while prodding Booth's chest, he winced as her index finger went into his old bullet scar, her aim deliberate and intentional. Parker winced for him too. 'You didn't trust me to look out for him, did you? You wrongly assume, because I'm socially inept, that I don't have the skills to care for Parker... That's insensitive, arrogant and hurtful, not to mention highly discriminatory.' 

She sailed on, straight out onto the deck this time, and went to the helm, venting as she went. Booth felt well and truly punched in the stomach by that evenly delivered truism.

'Well, let me tell you something, Booth. Parker is easier to get on with than you!' Booth's mouth gaped open in shock, then snapped shut as she said, 'He's less demanding and accepting of my shortcomings. We don't have to tip toe around each other either. He's as honest as the day is long.' She sat in the chair heavily, and tapped a few things on the dash. They stood with their hands behind their backs, knowing this was far from over. They were in the eye of it and knew she would have a nasty kick.

Bones looked up to sail, then back to the touch screen, concentrating on that for a few moments. which gave them some respite from her verbal assaults. 'First Mate, Parker, please unlash the sail ties,' she instructed. Parker jumped into action, knowing she was going to sail Osseous and his ping pong balls returned to batter his stomach walls. 

Bones stared at Booth, and said slightly softer, 'You drive me insane at times with your subliminal mixed messages. I don't know where I stand half the time... You tell me you love me then go off and fall in love again just like that... As far as I'm concerned, that's not love, it's fickle and hurtful or you've been lying about your affections for Hannah all this time.' 

Booth saw her eyes cloud with her pain. He dared to step closer, inadvertently caging her by a hand on the chair, the other on the dash, as he said in defence, 'You didn't want us.'

'Didn't I?' she countered. Booth looked perplexed, so she clarified, 'I said I was scared and would ruin us. I never said I didn't want us, I was protecting you and myself. I just wasn't ready, Booth.' 

Battered by her words, and winded, he tried to explain, 'Bones I...' 

She interrupted him gently with, 'I know you had to reject me when I offered myself to you but I had to ask. You had to know I was ready.' He nodded, understanding, now he really wanted to kiss her, ordered or not. 

Suddenly the cold front was back in her eyes, Booth recognised the signs as the isobars snapped closer together. She set her jaw, and looked up to watch the sail unfurl as the motor drew it up the enormous mast. 

Parker jumped down, encouraged to see them closer together, and that the shouting had died down. Little did he know more was to come. 

Bones touched the screen, the engines died, and she confidently spun the helm hard to starboard. Booth watched in awe as the sail billowed above their heads. The enormous canvas flapped, and cracked loudly, then sprang taut as it caught the air. The acceleration nearly knocked Booth off balance, his exhilaration snatched his breath too. He staggered slightly, and began to lean to starboard as the Osseous tipped over, and creaked joyously. Booth looked back to her, he saw her eyes were clear now, and an enigmatic smile teased her plump lips.

Bones looked back to him, caressing his face with her eyes, then glanced to Parker. Booth watched her swallow, and take in two huge lungfulls of Atlantic air. Booth braced himself, and she fixed her eyes on his, and said, 'We're poles apart. I've money, you're threatened by it...You said once it doesn't matter in the final analysis, but you don't really believe that.' 

'We've talked about that, Bones. Dad's ok now. He said he has to adjust, that all,' Parker explained, concerned by the look on her face now and the finality of her tone.

'I can adjust, I will, I am... Love conquers all...' Booth said romantically. It took a moment to sink into her, then Bones burst out laughing at his sappy dubious Virgil quote. Bones was still laughing ironically when she motioned to Parker to take the helm. He was ecstatic to oblige, and jumped into the chair as she left it. 'South, south, east,' she threw her heading over her shoulder to him. Parker nodded gleefully, watching as she nimbly hopped up onto the cabin roof. 

Booth looked to his son, confused and at a loss for what to do. Parker tutted again, and shook his head exasperated with him. Then he waved him closer so he could whisper his advice, 'Go with her, kiss her, tell her you love her, till she gets it. Whatever she says, kiss her loads.'

'Parker, she'll think I'm assaulting her. I could get arrested.'

'She won't, she won't call the police.' Parker scowled at his absurd comment, then he said flippantly, 'Besides she just has to throw you overboard.' Booth nodded, and grimaced at the thought. Parker urged him again, using emotional blackmail as an incentive this time, 'Dad, you promised to trust me more, trust me on this, I know what girls want. Be really stubborn, you're good at that.' He finished with a healthy smile to comfort him.

'Thanks for the endorsement.' Parker didn't get his father's sarcasm.

'You're welcome, now go.' Booth took a deep breath, putting his knuckles up to his son. Parker tapped them, and patted his back. 

Booth hopped up on the cabin roof, to see Bones sitting ahead of her massive taut canvas, staring dead ahead. She was sipping a glass of wine and her hair was flicking around her head. He could hear her heartbeat and feel her chaos. Booth edged closer, and sat close beside her. She didn't acknowledge his arrival other than to sigh softly. He stared into her face side on. She took another slow sip from her glass, and swallowed it. Booth had seen her do that many times before but this time was very different. 

Finally she said, 'I'm mad at you,' Booth didn't hesitate, and kissed her cheek softly, letting his lips linger for just a moment. She didn't move, not one iota Booth observed, so he stayed very close. 'You used your connections at the FBI to find where I was...' Booth kissed her again, this time he aimed for her neck just under her ear, somewhere he'd always wondered what that soft spot would feel like to kiss. It felt softer than he'd fantasised, and sighed with delight. Again she didn't react. 

'Stop kissing me, you broke, I don't know how many laws, to violate my privacy.' Although she had told him to stop kissing her, he didn't hear any conviction in her tone, and she'd not broken stride in her statement at all. So he nodded to agree, breathing slowly through his nostril into her ear, then edged around to the very corner of her lips, and kissed there. He could feel her skin on his arm as leant around carefully. She felt extremely warm and the skin as soft as cat's fur to him. He flicked his eyes up to hers but she was still staring ahead. He slowly tickled the tip of his nose around her cheek, breathing her in with the ocean air. 

She said quietly, 'Stop that please...' She found his kisses and seductive touch were distracting her thought process. But she regrouped saying, unable to keep her agony from lacing them, 'You broke me and Parker when you stopped him coming for his enrichment...' Bones turned her head slowly to look into his eyes, she saw them filling as he nodded accepting the blame. 

'I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' he whispered against her lips, and kissed them like they were a delicate web that may break if he kissed too hard. He'd ignored her chide, not being able to stop himself from kissing her once he'd started. 

Then Bones said what had been rotting her for the last four months, the one thing that hurt the most, 'You were punishing me for loving him too...' 

She scrambled to her feet, and threw her glass into the sea with a grunt laced with anger, hurt and anguish. Booth got up too, he watched the glass plop into the sea racing by, then back to her. She put her back up against the mast, and gripped it behind her. Booth thought she looked as though she was lashed to it. Or, he thought, she was holding on for fear she may throw herself off the yacht, to get away from these painful emotions she was struggling to cope with.

Parker had seen what she'd done with her glass. Up until then, he thought things were going well, although he couldn't hear what they were talking about. But he lost his smile now, confused and worried. Parker thought it was like watching a romantic fight scene from an epic movie, where you wish it was going to end well, but you're never quite sure till the last scene. 

The noonday sun was blanching their skin, and highlighting them against the backdrop of a rampant blue sky. The noble Osseous carved through the navy waves like a hot blade through butter, and raced the wind. On her brilliant deck, the classic enigmatic heroine was windswept, troubled and beautiful. Her earnest passionate hero was pleading to her to forgive his transgressions. Parker watched on with bated breath for the next scene to play out.

Booth stood in front of her, and held her cheeks in his palms, and kissed her full on her slightly parted lips. He felt her tense but didn't stop him or kiss him back. Booth felt this heart breaking as he withdrew his kiss and his hands from her face. As he withdrew she was staring into his eyes. Something snapped inside him and he got angry, not just angry but incensed.

'You're right, I lied,' he said with a sneer, and kissed her lips hard and fast, and crashed on, 'I cheated and betrayed you and Parker.' Kissing her throat this time just as hard and rashly, then he snapped up to look into her eyes. 'I've made a complete idiot of myself.' He stood closer, and kissed under her chin several hungry times. He heard her make a groaning sound as he'd kissed her, and he knew she had closed her eyes to his assault. He looked back up to her fluttering, opening eyes, but carried on getting more and more honest. She gripped the mast behind her, not allowing her itching hands to comfort him yet. 

'Even my son is giving me love advice now. He's better qualified to give it.' Booth held her head again in his palms, and pushed his kiss onto her lips, holding them there for a few moments, mouthing over her lips wetly. He could feel her chest heaving for air, and her rushed breaths on his cheek. Breaking that kiss, he said, 'I ignored his feelings. I was angry with you! Don't you get it?' Booth questioned, incensed, then kissed her eyes, her nose, then her lips again, leaving a moist sexy frantic trail. 

Parker watched on, getting concerned when he heard his father shouting and kissing her a little harder than he had expected him too. He thought she may very well throw him overboard in a minute, if he carried on like this. 

'God!' Booth yelled to the sky, then looked back to her, and snarled, 'I wanted to hurt you so bad. I blamed you for my shit life. I bitched about what you had, and I didn't. I was jealous, bitter, and fucking mad!' Bones' eyes flicked between his jet pupils, seeing deep inside him to all the pent up rage and crushing disappointment. Suddenly Booth snapped his arms around her and the mast, and kissed her again. This time he shoved his tongue inside her mouth, and she gasped. He felt her body flat against his trembling, as he changed his angle, and raced around her tongue with his. He sucked that gasp back out of her into him. He groaned long and hard, his body as taut as the sail, rushing as fast as they were moving across the waves. He snapped away, leaving her panting, weak kneed, and startled. 

'Then... Haa! You finally got it! Got the fucking world, had your world flipped. Ha! And I wasn't free, wasn't free...' he said hysterically, ironically, with his eyes flaming, arms flailing too. 'What was I supposed to do, Bones, eh?' He stole another few hurried hard wet pecks, and carried on, 'So I took second best, that's what I was good for: second best... and ran with it, bought a ring and then... then the whole fucking world ex-plo-ded!!' His last word was screamed manically in her face, as he almost left the deck with how hard he yelled at her. 

Bones slipped her hand onto his shoulder, and gripped the muscle that the sinew was barely restraining, and gently rested her brow on his. The tenderness of her gesture was to calm and empathise but also plead forgiveness of him now. 

Booth was panting, and trembling too, so Bones slid that hand down his torso, and found a clenched fist at his side. She curled her palm around his fist, instructing softly, 'Open,' as she attempted to prise his fingers free. 

Booth staggered a little as the tension in his thighs restricted his movement, but managed to uncurl his fingers. He started to calm, and breathe deeply, while gently rolling his brow on hers. 'How can you do that? Booth whispered, his eyes leaking as she gently laced her fingers with his. 

Bones tipped her lips towards his, and asked, 'Do what?' Then she promptly smooched his parted lips fearlessly, and hummed her sexy enjoyment at feeling the softness of them again. 

Booth swallowed, trying to stay focused as her wandering kisses were taking precedence over thought. 'Speak to me without the words, like last night when we watched the moon together.' He felt her delicate fingers whispering over the muscles in his bare back. He found it hugely erotic and entrancing that she was caressing him so shyly.

'I don't know, Booth,' she whispered, kissing over his brow then eyes slowly. 'I don't understand it either. I don't think we're supposed to understand, just accept it.' Then she kissed his lips again, unable to resist the allure of them for too long.

'Parker said I should tell you I love you.' Booth closed his eyes as she nuzzled into his throat. He felt her kissing softly along his pulsing jugular up to his ear, while her hands slipped over his buttocks. Then those timid exploratory hands rested on the small of his back, while her thumbs slowly circled either side of his spine. He felt remarkably calm now and very tired suddenly. All the adrenalin was starting to wear off and leave him drowsy. 

Bones nearly laughed at his statement because he had just told her his heart but hadn't realised, as he was so distracted by her kisses. That in it of itself was completely wonderful, she thought. 'Did he now,' she purred, with a wry smile that tickled his lips, as she brushed hers along them. 

Booth refocused on her eyes, and smiled warmly, saying, 'I just told you, didn't I?' Bones grinned wider, and nodded extremely slowly, charmed by how sleepy and adorable he looked.

'You need to lay down before you fall down, Booth.' Her statement, although a caring observation, held a heavy subtext. So Booth raised a heroic brow at her, while bracing his loins for a swift kick. Bones saw the suggestion, understood it, grinned slightly at him, then whispered, 'Sit down,' soothing him with her sedative tone. Booth did as instructed, while staring into her eyes nervously. 'Now, lay down on your stomach, and fold your arms under your head.'

He knew that meant she was declining his offer gracefully, so he said bashfully, 'Is that an order because I want to kiss you some more?'

'It's an order, yes.' Then to his delight she leant down, and kissed his cheek softly. 'Parker needs a break and I'm so hungry, I could pass out at any moment. You're going to lay here and sleep, while Parker and I eat.' She explained, caressing the line of his spine, not just with her fingers, but with her eyes too as she spoke. 'Don't worry, we'll save you some, you'll not miss anything. We'll be right here next to you.' 

Booth sighed contentedly, and twitched his buttocks to the eroticism of her caress, as her fingers trailed back up to his nape. 'Will you touch me like this while I sleep?'

'I expect so. I find your back extremely alluring.' Then he felt her soft wind-tossed hair tickle his back first and thrill him, before she kissed his shoulder blade. 'Back in a while,' she whispered against his skin. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XVIII Son Of A Gun.

'Is everything ok?' Parker asked with hope in his eyes. Bones went to the helm, put the yacht on auto pilot, and slowed Osseous down a little by trimming her sail. 

'Yes, Parker, I think so. With all the emotions of the last two days; his excessive alcohol abuse last night, lack of sleep too, he's exhausted. So we're going to let him sleep and we can eat, how's that?'

'Great, I'm starving.' He jumped down from the chair, and followed her into the galley, saying impressively, 'That was so romantic watching you two. I thought there might be movie cameras on ya.' 

Bones laughed softly. As she grabbed the plate of bread rolls the men had made earlier, Parker picked up the salad bowl. 'Humm. I'll let you into a secret...' Then she said sweetly into his ear, 'It felt very romantic.'

Parker went back out with his incredulous statement, 'I thought you might go and have sex now, not eat or sleep.'

Bones giggled again, 'Haa.' Parker turned, and beamed a sunray of a smile at her. Then she remembered his betrayal earlier, narrowed her eyes, and said, 'Wait, a, minute... I'm supposed to be mad at you, you mutineer!' she wagged a pointed finger in his face.

'That was my idea.' He gave her a wonky pout. 'I made Dad Second Mate as I was captain while you were getting mad with Dad on your jet ski,' Parker stopped, when he felt an ominous hand on his shoulder. Then he realised his error, he lost his smug smile, and looked extremely sheepish again. Bones narrowed her eyes even more at him. 

'We spied on ya,' he confessed easily under her scrutiny. Bones dropped her jaw appalled, and stepped back. 'Sorry...' he apologised meekly. 'Dad got really worried about you, cos you were gone so long. So after we talked and I cuddled him and stuff 'n' cried a bit, we dived in the water.' His bright eyes flared as he went on, 'Right off the top, there! It was sooo cool.' Parker pointed to the spot, hugely impressed with the daring dive they'd performed. 'Dad's boxers came off when he dived in, it was hilarious. Haa!' 

Checking her own laughter at that snippet, pretending to still be annoyed, she said, 'Stay focused, Parker...' Bones drew the excited young man back on track, as they climbed onto the upper deck, and sat either side of the comatose Booth. Parker started on his roll immediately, as Bones poured him a soda. She filled another glass of wine for herself, and listened to him over the deep breathing of her partner.

'Anyway, we swam onto that tiny beach and climbed over the island like marines,' he explained, flaring his eyes. Bones nodded, swigged from her glass, and caressed Booth's back absently. 'It was really exciting. Dad told me to keep my bum down cos I kept sticking it up apparently, and you might spot us. We heard you shouting and swearing a lot.'

Bones interrupted belligerently, 'I won't apologise for the profanities you heard, as you were not supposed to be eavesdropping or spying on me...'

'No, yes,' he said seriously, slightly ashamed of their actions, then eased her with, 'They weren't bad ones, Bones. I've heard worse. Actually, Dad was giggling because he said he'd never seen you so crazy mad or heard you swear like that. He said you were magnificent.'

Bones looked down to Booth's sun-kissed muscular back. 'Did he now?' she said, and ran her nails down his back in gentle reprimand for laughing at her. Booth groaned a little, and rippled the muscles in his back. Bones grinned at his slow twitch, then placed a soothing palm back up where she'd scratched tenderly, in thanks for calling her magnificent. Parker watched her do that with a little smile, then looked back into her eyes, munching another bite of his roll. Bones reached over Booth for the rolls on the plate, and he groaned happily again, turning his head towards her on his palms, and resettled. 

'After that, we snuck back to the beach had a swim around for a while then I showed him around the Osseous...' Bones nodded, grinning just a tad. 'Dad loves her, Bones. He thinks she's da bomb...' Bones grinned hard then at the sleeping man beside her, cheered to know that. 'That's when Tessa called me.'

Snapping her gaze back to Parker. 'Oh! Fantastic!' Bones said excited for him. Parker laughed softly, a little embarrassed, and took a sip from his soda. 

He said bashfully, 'Yeah, she was so worried about me, wanted to hear my voice 'n' stuff, so we talked for ages. I made her feel good,' he told her proudly. 'Dad got all gooey when I was talking to her.'

Bones queried, confused by the term, 'Gooey? What, like slimy?' Bones lay alongside Booth now, and propped her head up on her palm, while she continued to caress Booth's back, engrossed in Parker's recount of their morning.

'Ha. No, Bones. Ya know, I was tellin' her I loved her; and how beautiful she is, blowing her kisses, how I much I wanted to see her, that kind of gooey stuff? And Dad thought I was pretty cool and grown up.'

'Arrh. I understand. In a good way gooey.'

'Oh. Yeeeah,' he confirmed. 'Dad said he was impressed and wished he had the courage to speak to you like that.' Bones blushed flamingo pink instantly. Parker saw her colour up, and smiled knowingly. 'So we had a man to man chat after me and Tessa said goodbye. That's when Dad said I should give him some pointers, as I seem to know you pretty well and was a whiz with the girls. Well, one girl. So I said I would order him what to do and he had to do whatever I said. He agreed.'

'I see. So when you told him to kiss me, he had to do it.'

'Yes, but he really wanted too. I told him he had to trust me and not listen to a word you said if you said no, he was to still kiss you. Because we both know, don't we, Bones, you really wanna kiss him too?' Bones dropped her eyes from his to Booth's sleeping form, saying nothing to confirm or deny. 

Parker opened a bag of chips, and began crunching on them. Then he said nonchalantly, 'I asked Tessa to say hi to my Dad, the cool, FBI investigator, Ranger and war hero. She knows I'm major proud of him. She was nervous but they talked for a little while.' Bones was astonished to hear that, and her eye dilation, and raised brow explained that to Parker simply. 'Dad invited her over for dinner one night next week. I thought that was really nice of him to ask her. We're gonna arrange it when we get back.'

'Wonderful. I'm so pleased for you, Parker...' Parker grinned happily, and nodded. Bones went on carefully, 'Can I ask you a personal question?'

Parker nodded. 'Sure...' he answered, while munching some more chips casually, seemingly unconcerned by answering a personal question.

'How and when did this romance start?' It was then that Booth opened his eyes, having been listening all along and faking his slumber. Bones saw his eyes open to look at her, but she didn't react. She kept on caressing his back casually, so Parker didn't know his father was listening too.

'Since the Easter break. I asked her to go out with me after school that week. We've been lab partners for ages, I knew she liked me and I made sure she knew I liked her before I asked her out on a date. I didn't wanna get turned down. I was so nervous but excited at the same time.' Bones nodded at him understanding, but also understood that with her enrichment, Parker had been pushed up a year in science, so she assumed Tessa was older than him. 

Parker went on, elated finally to talk openly about their blossoming romance, 'So when she said yes I nearly floated, Bones. It was awesome.' Bones smiled again, and lent over Booth to touch Parker's glittering face affectionately. 

'I told Mum, and she took me to her place and we met her parents. They’re really nice people, they have this huge place up town. I think her mum was really impressed when I took my shoes off before I walked on their fancy carpet... After that Mum took us to the movies and left us there. I bought Tessa's ticket and popcorn and soda. She wanted to pay her half but I said no, it was my treat... I'd been saving up my pocket money and doing chores for the neighbours to earn enough to treat her like a boyfriend should.' Bones looked very impressed, and smiled hard at him. She saw Booth's eyes cloud slightly though, so let her fingers play with the soft hair at the back of his neck, to comfort him. 'We saw a funny film and held hands all the way through it. Then after we shared a pepperoni pizza and coke with two red straws, and talked for ages.' 

'What did you talk about?'

'Oh. Everything.' Then Parker listed off her likes, 'She loves; swimming, anything to do with science, reading, Michael Buble, Pixie Lott, dancing, sunsets, pigs and baseball, how cool is that?'

'Very...' Bones said impressively, seeing Booth's eyes flare excitedly, Bones began stroking his back again unable to stop herself from touching him. It felt to her perfectly natural yet thrilling to be allowed the simple pleasure.

'She does ballet after school some evenings and is learning piano. She's got a test next week for her grade 6. She's really nervous about it, but she'll do fine... She hates; liver, yogurt, her nose, which is totally crazy cos it's gorgeous, having to tidy her room and empting the dishwasher, who doesn't? Erm...' he thought for a moment, then carried on sweetly, 'She loves bacon but feels real bad when she eats it cos she loves pigs. She's tormented 'bout that...' Bones covered her teeth with her lips to stop her laugh. She noted Booth rolled his eyes, so she clenched her fingers on his back to reprimand him. 'I told her all my likes and dislikes too. We talked about Dad and you, how messed up you are. Ooo, and when I told her today that you said she could meet you, she nearly had a baby... She thinks you're like this, superstar major woman but I told her you're so cool and laid back about how brainy you are. I said she wasn't to freak out or you'd get embarrassed. She's read all your books and says they're brilliant.'

Stunned by that, Bones asked, 'Oh. She's allowed to read them, they're pretty explicit? And there's a bit of sex in them. Aren't her parents censoring them?'

'I don't know what that means.' Parker crinkled his brow at her cutely. 'She buys them on line and reads them on her i-pad,' he said blankly, giving away Tessa's bright sneaky idea.

'Arrh. Clever. Ingenious parent dodge,' Bones admired casually. Although she could see Booth's eyes looked totally panicked by her defending Tessa's actions. Bones soothed him again with a tender one handed thumb rub, just around the area where his herniated disc popped occasionally. She saw his eyes flutter closed, and a shiver of gooey relaxation trickle through him.

'Yeah, I told you she was smart.' Parker started popping cherry tomatoes like they were gumballs, and mashed them in his mouth like he was chewing gum. Bones chuckled, seeing his cheeks puff out like a hamster. 

'So, tell me what happened when you took her home from this first date?' 

Parker swallowed, as Bones pinched a tomato before they all disappeared. 'Mum picked us up and drove us back to her place. We'd had great time and I asked if she wanted to go out again sometime. She was really happy I asked her out again, so we swapped phone numbers. Then I kissed her right cheek. Man, I was so nervous, but didn't show it. Then she hugged me around my neck really softly and whispered in my ear...' Booth's eyes widened suddenly, Bones' hand stopped moving on his lumbar region, and she held her breath along with him. Both of them hanging on his words, waiting to hear what Tessa had said to him.

Parker smiled humbly, saying softly, 'She said if our parents weren't secretly watching us she would kiss me properly, cos I'd been a gentleman and she'd had an amazing time.' Bones awwed, and tilted her head to express how touched she was to hear that. Booth sagged too, clearly going as mushy as Bones had.

'I acted really cool when I walked back to Mum's car, but, I wanted to jump in the air and yell and run around like a crazy man. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to see her again or talk to her.' Bones smiled generously at him, understanding that sensation intimately. 'So when I got home I asked Mum if I could call her. Mum said no, cos it was late and I should get to bed. So I did... but I couldn't sleep, Bones.' he pleaded with his eyes for her to understand, Bones nodded slowly. 

'I kept thinking about her smile and her sweet hug, what she'd whispered, and about us laughing so much. So I waited till Mum and Todd were asleep, and used Mum's mobile phone to call her...'

Bones looked at him in a mild chastise but couldn't help admire his gall and passion. Parker understood her look, and smiled coyly for her to forgive him. 'Go on,' Bones urged gently. She could see Booth grinning, totally impressed with him.

'She answered straight away on the first ring and said, Parker? It was like she knew I was gonna call,' he told her with wide astonished eyes. 'It was really late, very late and I told her I couldn't sleep cos I kept thinking about her. We talked for hours, about anything, everything again. It was amazing. My cheeks hurt cos I couldn't stop smiling. We had to whisper and not laugh too loud, be all secret. Then she heard birds singing and said it was five o'clock. Haa. So we said good morning. I promised to ring her later but she said she would call me as I'd been on the phone all night. I went to bed again and put Mum's phone on charge... Big mistake!' Parker rolled his eyes.

'Oooh dear, busted...' Bones droned, realising his thoughtful but serious error. Parker nodded forlornly. 

'Yeah, Mum had a baby, twins! When she saw the bill she had another. I was grounded, major busted. She stopped my pocket money for three weeks and took what I had left to pay the bill. I had to do so many chores too, stuff I never have to do. I had to clean the toilet??' he told her still disgusted by the thought.

'Absolutely the correct punishment,' Bones confirmed resolutely. Booth was trying not to laugh.

'I know, I know,' Parker whined. 'I felt bad but... it was worth it, so worth it,’ he cooed, then carried on, ‘Tessa rang the house that night to speak to me. Mum said I was grounded and I wasn't allowed to speak to her. I was scared she would never call again, it was the holidays and I knew I wouldn't be seeing her for weeks. It might have been a year! Every hour felt like a week, every day felt like a month, you know?' he asked earnestly.

Bones grinned, and flicked her eyes to Booth's. 'Yes, I know that sensation. It's extremely unpleasant.' She remembered the months spent in the Maluku Islands and how they’d dragged on without having contact with him.

'Yeah, agony,' Parker confirmed, looking off to the horizon remembering. Booth grinned at her, knowing she felt that about not seeing him. Bones laid her head flat on the deck, and stared into Booth's eyes. She let her hand caress his brow slowly, then she kissed it tenderly. Bones closed her eyes, and rolled onto her back, kinking a knee up to put her foot flat on the deck, and let it rock with the Osseous seductive rolling pitch. She found it remarkably easy that they could be like this, killing time slowly and peacefully. Their heartbeats slowing together quietly, making time stretch out like a silver sheet which they floated over directionless. They didn’t care now as they were together.

Parker grinned to himself, then said mischievously to her, 'The next evening I was doing my maths homework on the computer, and guess who pops up on my webcam via Skype?'

Bones started laughing, chuckling uncontrollably, and lifted her head up to look at him over Booth's head. Parker was grinning cheekily, twinkling like a lofty star at her. 'Free internet calls with webcam... I loooove technology,' he oozed smugly. 

Bones dropped her head back to the deck, still chuckling, while Booth finally moved, unable to prevent himself from kissing her magnetic lips and relaxed smile.

Suddenly Bones felt gentle lips on hers, and opened her eyes, Booth was kissing her again, and she melted her lips to his without hesitation. He mouthed over them wetly, painfully sensuously. She opened her mouth a little, and touched his tongue with the tip of hers. Booth shifted a little closer over her, and deepened the kiss tenderly. Her hand slid to his hair, and fingered through it, as they slowly lapped around each other. She could feel his hot body flush against her side, and felt her hormones begin to stir, while her senses drew him down deep. 

'We kiss like that now,' Parker said softly. Booth stopped kissing her but didn't withdraw his tongue, and snapped his eyes open, once he registered what his son said, and thought about the implications of that. Bones opened her eyes too, and withdrew from him first. She smiled a little, running her hand out of his hair to his back again very calmly. She licked her lips from left to right, then sucked the top and bottom one, savouring his seductive kiss. Bones waited for his reaction to Parker's statement. She could see his eyes trying to find the right balance, tone and path to take.

Booth turned his head around to look at his son. Parker was half smiling at him, knowing that may have been another mistake he'd just made in telling them that. 

'With tongues?' Booth said bravely, fairly calmly Bones thought. Parker nodded. 'Right... How old is Tessa?' Booth sat up slowly, and crossed his legs, staring at his son, trying to keep the terror out of his eyes.

'Thirteen.' That reply didn't ease Booth any, just made him tense a little. Bones sat up too, and ran her hand up Booth's back to calm him, sensing this anxiousness.

Booth asked, with his mind spinning and his stomach flipping like he was going to be sick again. 'Have you had sex with her?' 

Parker crinkled his brow, and shook his head, appalled by his question. 'Daaad? No! We're twelve and thirteen. What do you think of us? I love her and respect her. I'm a gentleman,' he said proudly. Bones grinned hard at Parker, and felt an overpowering urge to hug him.

'Yeah but with your hormones all over the place you might get carried away and...'

'Dad, chill. Firstly it's against the law at our age, and you're a policemen, you'd arrest me and put me in jail.' 

'Too right, I would...' he confirmed, stony faced. 

'Then there's God to think about. He says it's not right to have sex before marriage. I think that's a bit harsh, but I understand why he says that. I'm not stupid. Besides, I can't afford condoms anyway and even if I could, it's way too risky, they split and sperm can get through even if they don't.' Booth nodded, swallowing nervously but pleased Bones was supporting him even though she was silent and not commenting. 

Parker carried on succinctly, 'I don't wanna to be a dad yet. I haven't got a good job or finished school. How would I support a baby and Tessa? I couldn't... I've got loads to do with my life first and Tessa wants to have a career before she has a family. I think that's totally cool and sensible. She was worried I wouldn't love her if I asked her.' Parker grinned, obviously remembering that conversation, and shook his head incredulously she'd thought that. 'But I told her I don't care about having sex. I just wanna be with her and do stuff like we do now.' Parker talked seriously and openly to them with just a hint of a handsome blush to his cheeks, fingering his soda glass. Bones was impressed with his simple logic, and pleased that he'd obviously thought about the consequences of those mammoth decisions.

Booth twitched on his buttocks nervously, but managed not to convey that to Parker when he said, 'I see... Right... What kinda stuff?'

'We kiss like you just did 'n' touch each other a little. Hold hands, cuddle, talk and have fun, that's enough for now. Anyway, when would we get time, Dad? We're busy people. And if we decide we're ready, which is a long way off, I'd make it really special cos that's important to girls. I'd ask you how to make love properly and safely.'

The plethora of emotions rushed through Booth, he was; touched, impressed, relieved, and flattered and smiled softly, asking, 'You would?'

Parker nodded fast to confirm, then held his father's gaze, as he said calmly but passionately, 'Sure, Dad... I wouldn't want Tessa to be disappointed in me and not have an orgasm. That would be a tragedy and make her really sad, cos they feel sooo good...' 

Booth felt his lights going out, and rocked backwards with his shock and the loss of blood flow to his brain, as it rushed to his heart to keep it going. He'd just had several revelations thrown at him in one sentence which had rocked his world, and blown away any perceptions he had about his son. 

Bones intervened instantly by taking Booth's hand, and giving it a reassuring squeeze, noting his dazed condition. She couldn't help but giggle at Booth's reaction to Parker's ruthless honestly. 'Breathe, Booth, breathe...' she instructed tenderly, amused, looking into his wide blinking stunned eyes. Parker giggled too, seeing his dad's mouth agape.

'I've freaked him out now, haven't I?'

'Haa. Yes, so it appears. He'll be ok in a minute once the adrenalin surge wears off,' she informed knowledgably. 'It's just he's forgotten what it's like to be your age with you hormones rampaging. At least you've been extremely sensible up till now and continue to be in that mindset. I think your dad is very relieved that you haven't crossed any normal boundaries for your age yet. And masturbation is perfectly normal and healthy for your age. Your dad is just adjusting to the fact that you know what orgasms feel like. I would suggest he still thinks of you as his little man and not as a young man exploring your sexual side.' Parker nodded, listening to her avidly. 

Bones went on just as frankly, 'Personally, I'm very impressed with your logic and deeply touched you think so highly of Tessa that you are prepared to wait till you're older. You're correct, you are too young to have full sex. You've got years to go before you should even consider sex with anyone. It's not just the physical consequences you have to consider, Parker. The emotional sensations are just as overpowering and can be confusing... I have to say too, I'm incredibly moved that you're thinking about Tessa's feelings when it comes to sex. That shows you are a gentleman and deserve to be praised for your consideration towards her physical enjoyment of making love. That's not only gallant, it's thoughtful, unselfish and shows great maturity on your part.' 

Parker grinned, delighted by her endorsement ,and felt proud she had said such generous things about his maturity. 'Thanks, Bones. What age were you when you first had sex?'

'Twenty two, your dad was sixteen.' Booth looked dumb to Bones then to Parker and back again, like he was watching a tennis match as their candid discussion continued.

Parker's eyes widened with his surprise. 'Wow, you waited a long time.' Bones nodded unaffected, and kept her smile fixed. 'Did you enjoy it?' 

'Oooh. Yes, very much, Parker,' she oozed, flaring her eyes. 'I had many orgasms that day. He was exceedingly generous and well versed in many sexual techniques.' Booth whimpered pathetically at her statement, and looked at her, while his mouth still hanging lose. Bones looked into him, and chuckled at his dewy eyes and flabbergasted expression. Parker sniggered at him too. 

'Did he have a big willy?' Bones opened her mouth to answer but Booth smacked his hand over her mouth to stop her, and glared at her. Bones read his expression and gesture, and tilted her head in her own gesture for him to trust her to answer. Taking his hand away from her mouth slowly, she said softly to Parker, 'The length and girth of his penis was irrelevant to my enjoyment, Parker. Although men think penis size is important to satisfy, it's a misnomer. Penis size does have a visual arousing effect with some women, that's true. Others are turned off by a huge member. Most women much prefer a considerate, tender lover to a large or small penis.' Booth grinned at her, then nuzzled into her neck, sighing softly. Bones brought her hand up to Booth's head, and caressed him, as he kissed her neck repeatedly, softly in gratitude and awe. Bones sipped casually from her wine glass again, while offering more of her throat for him to kiss.

Parker wanted clarification, 'Really?'

'I wouldn't lie to you, Parker... See how affectionate your dad is being with me?' Parker nodded, and grinned charmed. Booth lifted his head slightly, kissing over her puckered cheek to her ear. Bones rolled her head into his warm kisses as a seductive trickle of sensation ran her spine. 'If this is all we ever do; kiss, I will always be satisfied, irrelevant of anything else.' The pure honesty of her statement struck a deep bass chord with Parker, and his father too. Booth nodded slowly agreeing, kissing the shell of her ear, and squeezed her hand. 

'I get it,' Parker said softly. Booth looked to his son, and smiled warmly. Parker grinned wider, obviously happy with their frank conversation. 'It doesn't say things like we've talked about in Wikipedia or things we've learnt in sex ed. I've learnt a lot and it's good to know what girls think about things.' 

Bones nodded. 'Well, you can't learn everything from the internet. Sometimes you have to just ask,' Bones said. 'Just pick your moment carefully.'

Thinking this might be an excellent moment considering what they had been discussing, Parker asked gently, 'Yes I understand... Is it alright then if I ask about the clit-toe-rus?' Booth fell back on the deck with a thud, and groaned. Bones giggled, looking around at him rolling his head. He had his eyes closed, and was muttering under his breath.

'I eerr. I'm not sure, hang on...' Bones stalled, checking with Booth first. She placed her palm on his abdomen for permission. Booth muttered again, snapped his eyes open to the sky, and threw his hands in the air exasperated. Bones took that to mean he thought; what the hell, they'd come this far.

'Ok, Parker, I think that was a yes.' She looked back to the young man, and smiled. 'What do you want to know?'

'Well, it says on Wikipedia and the Discovery Channel show I watched that the clittoerus is where ladies get... where their orgasms come from. Is that right?'

'First off, it's pronounced clitoris, Parker.' He nodded, mouthing the word to himself, his brow wrinkled in concentration. 'Secondly, it's an organ which when stimulated either by fingers, the tongue, penis or anything actually, it gives a very pleasant sensation. It swells and becomes very sensitive much like when you stimulate yourself to orgasm.' Parker nodded again, listening intently. 'Once the crescendo is reached it triggers a rush of hormones and those fabulous sensations exactly like when you ejaculate.' 

Booth groaned again, and sat up, grabbing her glass of wine, and downed its contents. 'Enough, this has gone on long enough,' Booth warned grabbing the bottle to refill the glass. Parker snagged his head back, confused by his clear awkwardness.

'Why are you embarrassed, it's Bones that has one, she's not embarrassed?' Then Parker gave him an understanding pout, saying, 'Do you need more time to adjust, Dad?' Bones belly laughed at Parker's sympathetic comment, and gave Booth a little shoulder shove with her palm. Booth's grin slowly returned as they both laughed at him. 

'Now you two are the double act! I'm eating, just ignore me, you two push on,' he said sarcastically, washing his hands of this conversation. Then continued muttering under his breath, 'Why don't you tell him about the G spot while you're at it,' grabbing a salad roll, and took a lion's tearing bite from it. Parker pricked his ears up.

'What's the G spot?' Parker asked intrigued. Booth stopped chewing, and sagged limp, realising his error immediately. 

'You should think before you speak, Booth,' Bones whispered her moot caveat in his ear seductively. Then she flared her eyes the tiniest amount, taking a bite from his roll while he held it. They watched one another closely, as she too tore a bite away, and began a slow chew. Booth swallowed, knowing there was a clear invitation in her gesture and eyes. All this talk of orgasms and lady parts was having a clear effect on both of them, Booth realised.

Bones then said fairly serenely, 'I'm going to get another bottle of wine, would you like more soda, Parker?' She got up and towered over them. 

Parker nodded excitedly. 'Can we have a go at fishing soon?' he asked, moving on, and realising they weren't going to elaborate on his G spot question. But he made a mental note to look it up when he got home.

'Yeah, why don't you set yourself up at the back of the yacht,' she said, slipping elegantly down the steps to the lower deck. Booth watched her go with his heart racing and his throat parching. He was fully aware of what that little flame in her eyes suggested, and it itched the soles of his feet. 

Booth yawned falsely, and stretched his arms up high in the sky, acting poorly. He groaned through his yawn, 'Auurhh!' Then he stood up, saying, 'I need the john, Park. I'll be back in a bit. You set up the rods. Don't fall in.'

'No, Dad, I won't,' he said, watching his father make haste down the steps too, but trying to go slow. Parker grinned slyly, laid back on the deck, tucking his hands under his head, and watched the white mast rock and roll against the crystal blue sky.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XIX Three Minute Squall.

Bones stood behind her bedroom door anxiously, biting her bottom lip. She rested her head back against the wall, and planted her palms flat against it too. Closing her eyes, she hoped, wished and willed him to come to her. 

Was she being too forward with her invitation for sex? Was she rushing them into intimate relations too soon after his break up with Hannah? Did she care if she was, would he? How crushed would she be if he rejected her subtle offer? Was it too subtle and he didn’t register it? How long should she wait here if he didn't follow her? Those and many other questions filled her head and begged an answer from her. However, the tingle of nervous anticipation begged louder and prevented a coherent answer to any of those questions.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Booth walked into the galley, and sniffed his own breath in his palm. He grabbed the wine bottle, and swigged a mouthful, and rinsed the liquid around his teeth, then spat it in the sink. Turning on the taps to wash it away, he felt tingles running up his spine. His maxed out pulse throbbed in his fingers tips and other extremities. He slurped some water from the gushing tap, and rinsed again. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and run his fingers through his hair a couple of times. 

'God, I feel like a teenager. It's not like you haven't done this before, Man. Yeah, but this is Bones. Can you do this? Can you measure up? Are you ready?' His mutterings, he realised were wasting time, so he took a deep cleansing breath, shook his hands out, and walked to the master cabin. 

He opened the door, and looked around, she wasn't in there and he sagged, his brow confused. Then he looked around the back of the door, he didn't know why he did, he just thought he should. Then he realised it was the smartest thing he'd done in six years. 

Bones snapped her hand around his neck, and pulled him to her open mouth. Her free hand slammed the door shut, as her tongue slipped inside his mouth, and rampaged. 

Booth grabbed the straps of her costume, and ripped them down her body, breaking their feral noisy wet kiss. 'Bones, need ya.' Booth sucked hard on a freshly freed nipple.

'Umm,' she agreed hastily, pulling him back up to kiss him again. Booth's cock was tearing through his boxers, but not for long, as Bones pushed them down without breaking the gasping kiss. 'Quicker, Booth,' she pleaded, feeling the urgent imperative flood her pussy, while squeezing his boiling scrotum in the cup of her warm palm. 

'Yes, ok, God...' Booth dropped to his knees, kissed her tense stomach manically, then got hold of her hips, and yanked her swimsuit past her knees. He got a lungful of her arousal, and swore at the surge of blood it sent to his cock. 'Fuck,' he muttered, and dived into her dewy curls and attacked her velvet wet flesh with his tongue and lips, while shoving the Lycra down further.

'Booth, yes oh, yes, gotta be quick...' she murmured, knowing Parker would suspect if they were too long away. Booth nodded an understanding grunt, still sunk into her.

Bones snapped her hands to his head, and pushed him in deeper, feeling her head was going to shoot off the top of his neck any moment. She heard him mumbling and slurping feverishly, enjoying himself. Then when he flicked fast and hard on her engorged slick clitoris, she whimpered, as her knees buckled. She felt his fingers forge into her and swivel around, flicking inside her too. 'There, yes.' The feeling of his two fingers inside made her back arch against the wall, and she knew she needed more. She gripped his hair in her fists, and pulled up. Booth grunted, and stood wobbly. 

'Fuck me,' she said with wild eyes, panting in his face. 

'Is that an order, Captain or an exclamation?' he said with a weak but suave wry smile. Bones saw his cheek twitching at how nervous he was, and thought it undeniably humbling and sweet though.

Bones managed an amused snort, and said, 'Hur. An order, Second Mate. Please be quick, Booth.' She grabbed his head in her hands, and kissed him hard again. Booth bent his knees, and lifted her up against the wall with a thud, rattling a tempest painting beside them. With his boxers pooled at his feet, Bones locked her legs around his hips, while her costume clung to her left foot, and she waited impatiently. She could feel the heat of him on her labia, and it reached for his crown, desperate to have that ridged flesh slip past into the tight yearning void. 

Impetuously Booth thrust forward very hard, spearing into her to his hilt, and gasped as she engulfed him wet heat. Bones' head bashed the wall behind with a loud thump with the force of his penetration. She felt herself fill, and slammed her eyes shut with deep relief. Her keen rumbling groan of bliss was his incentive to lose his nerves and inhibitions. Bones began to roll her pelvis, corkscrewing him breathtakingly, and he already had no restraint left.

Booth began to pump his hips into her grasping needy core. 'Bones, Aarh. God, Bones in-credible,' he muttered, breathing in her rushed exhales. 'Wish, wish we'd more-time.' Their thrashing movements against the bulkhead echoed around the master suite, but neither cared or noticed, even as the picture jumped in time with their grinding thrusts.

'Yes, oooh. Next time, yes, faster,' she encouraged wantonly. Booth began flicking his hips wildly into her divine constricting depths, grunting then breathing, snatching starving kisses from her when he could. The exquisite slip and unbridled slide of their rolling pelvis' built higher their already extreme pent up tension. Six years of tension that was moments away from being released in one frantic catharsis. 

'Fuck, Bones, hot, beautiful, not gonna last.' Booth struggled to contain himself under her wild unique moves. He watched her face slip into an astonishing blinding grin, and peered into his eyes.

She said in a slow drooling rasp, 'No... matt-errrr,' and promptly liquified inside, clasping herself around him with all her limbs and pussy. She buried her orgasmic melody in his mouth, while riding his cock fiercely throughout her swift robust orgasm, commanding him with her into blinding ecstasy. The next few seconds flashed by in a cloud of enhanced sensation, long sought resolved sexual tension and surprises for her.

Feeling her ignite in his arms, Booth whimpered soulfully, 'Oooh, Bones, my, Bones,' and dropped to his knees. Then he lifted her off him with a powerful grunt, uncoupling them instantly. Bones moaned her grievance, feeling herself empty again, and stunned by his manic action as her back hit the wall. The picture flew off it and tumbled to the plush carpet, unable to withstand their storm. 

Booth rocked back, and braced his arms behind himself to stop falling over, and promptly sprayed his and her stomach with his hot semen. He grunted on each wave of euphoria.

Panting, Bones grasped his wet cock instantly, and milked him on, as she watched the streams shoot out of him. Watching wide eyed as his cock visibly throbbed with each savage pearly ejaculation. She moaned forlornly as she didn't get to feel those eruptions inside her. She licked around his juicy helmet, then gently siphoned off the last drops from him. Booth watched her brief unabashed fellatio with wonder. 'Bones, Oh. God.' He saw her panting heavily still, then she toppled against his body temporarily exhausted, and needing to breathe. 

Bones knew she could never describe how moved she was by his Herculean effort not to come inside her and protect her. 'You could've. S'ok. Safe,' she muttered apologetically against his moist grumbling throat. 'Should've said. Sorry.'

Booth shook his head unconcerned, placing a trembling hand on her back. Then he felt intense mixed emotions rip him in two; complete bliss that they'd connected and then an equal measure of distress. Booth felt his eyes water.

Bones looked up into his deep pools, and saw they were wet with those two emotions. 'Don't, Booth,' she reprimanded empathetically, taking a deep breath. 'Don't spoil this with tears.'

He began to explain, 'We were too quick... I wanted it to be special; our first time, like Parker said,' he whimpered, trying to keep his chin from quivering. 

'Ooohww,' she whined pitifully, seeing his distress. 'Don't, now you're making me cry.' She kissed his lips, and caressed his face gently to comfort him. She thought it best to make him laugh to distract him for his sorrow, so said cutely, 'I had sexy fun, didn't you?' He grinned a little, and nodded. 'You made me orgasm with your big willy,' saying that impressively, running her fingers over his taut chest seductively. Booth grinned a little harder, and sniffed, feeling a stroke better. 'And you found my G spot too,' she reminded charmingly. Booth's smile grew much larger. 'And...' she paused for effect, ready to deliver her punch line. 'Perfectly stimulated my clit-toe-rus...'

Booth snorted, then broke into a cute chuckle, finally he started to laugh hard. He grabbed her around her torso, and pulled her over him, then rolled them onto their sides. She smiled gorgeously at him, wiping his eyes, as they laughed together on her royal blue carpet. They hooked legs, and sealed their first time with an essential leisurely kiss. 

Bones sighed softly as they ended their kiss, and rested her head on the carpet, staring into him for a savouring moment. Then feeling they'd been away too long already, Bones pecked his lips, and sighed again, wanting to stay like this forever with him but knew she couldn't. 'We should start to head back soon; Parker has school, is desperate to see Tessa, and we've work tomorrow,' she reminded gently, standing up. He looked up her naked body, and flicked his eyes over her energetic breasts and lithe, agile hips, then into her heart stopping smile.

Booth began to talk to her like a love struck Romeo, 'I love you... I don't wanna go back.' Bones grinned, charmed, and reached for his hands. He took them, and she pulled him up. 'I wanna stay here,' he pleaded with puppy eyes. 'Make love to you real slow, properly next time.' She noted he didn't take his wholesome eyes from hers, begging her to respond and agree. 'How I've dreamed. You're so beautiful,' he complimented generously, sappily, caressing her cheek. 'N' so smart and...' Then said brazenly, overwhelmed and clearly impressed with her slick moves, 'My, God you can fuck!' 

Amused by his awe, she laughed softly, pulling him towards her bathroom, and opened the door.

'What was that thing you did, it was wicked?' he questioned, obviously fascinated, and intrigued by it, as he was trying to re-enact the motion, watching his own hips swiveling. Bones pushed him in the door, and shut it behind him, highly amused by his antics.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XX Fish And Phone Calls.

'Hey, Parker, everything ok?' Parker turned slightly, and smiled, nodding. He noted Bones had changed and her hair was slightly damp. He knew she had showered again. 

Bones saw he had a small plastic bucket beside him and four lifeless fish were in it. Bones looked in the bucket, and saw his catch. 'Wow, Parker. You are an excellent fisherman!' She sat beside him comfortably, handing him a soda, then looked to his float, and promptly fell silent, drifting through her recent memory again. 

Parker eyed her carefully, curiously, then smiled warmly back to his float. He said sweetly, 'You look really different.'

'Huh?' she enquired, snapping out of her luscious memory, and looked at him. 

'You look very happy and real calm. Your eyes are sparkling and your face is shining...' he paused, then said, 'I'm not stupid, I know you just had sex with my dad.' Bones blushed, and looked back to his float trying to be discreet. 'You shouldn't be embarrassed,’ he went on. ‘You love him and he loves you, and you're both old, you're allowed.' Bones huffed a short chuckle at his unintentional insult. 'You were a bit quick I think, but I'm guessing that's because you didn't want to leave me too long, and didn't want me to think you were having sex... Did you enjoy it?' Bones nodded a tiny bit, and smiled a little wider at his gentle enquiry, but still looked to his float, resting her head on her upturned palm. 'Good, that's good,' he said pleased.

Parker reeled in his line a little, and recast expertly. 'I'm catching all these fish cos Dad's gonna be so hungry later. Especially after all the excitement of the last two days, the throwing up and sex.' Bones turned her head on her palm, to look at him adoringly. He glanced to her, seeing her studying him so closely. He grinned nervously, confessing, 'I don't wanna go back, Bones, not yet. This has been like being on some brilliant vacation. I've learnt loads; how to sail a yacht, jet ski, use a fancy helm, watched dolphins dance, seen an eclipse, then there's all the life lessons you've taught me. Not to mention the sex education and Dad and me getting closer, which is wicked. It's just like being at school...' Parker looked at her surreptitiously, he saw her smile grow a tad. 

Bones knew he was implying if he missed school tomorrow it wouldn't matter, as he was learning on this trip. It was a sneaky ploy but she adored that fact that he was trying to pull the wool over her eyes. She couldn't blame him, she would have done the same once. 

'What about Tessa? She'll be looking forward to seeing you and your mum. She'll be expecting you home tonight. And I'd wager my rum ration you have maths first lesson...' Parker's float bobbed, and he yanked it up sharply, then started reeling it in, with a wonky grimace, knowing he'd been sussed out. 

A large mackerel thrashed on the end of his line, glistening its rainbow in the late afternoon sun. As he took it off the hook, he said, 'Yeah, I have maths, but Mum will be ok about it if Dad speaks to her. And I could ring Tessa too, tell her. She'll be sad but I'll see her all week anyway. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, doesn't it?' He looked to her to relent with eternal hope in his fizzing blue eyes. 

Bones sighed, wanting to grant his wish but couldn't. 'Parker, it's not up to me...' Booth interrupted from behind them.

'Yeah it is, Captain.' Parker felt a rush of excitement and glee as his dad spoke to encourage her. 'You give the orders and we have to do what you say. That's maritime law, isn't it?' He knelt between them with one hand on Parker's shoulder, the other took Bones' hand, and kissed the back of it. Bones looked from one young man to the other man, and sighed. She didn't change her expression as she got up, and walked to the helm. Booth and Parker looked at each other, and shook their heads, confused by her action. 

Bones picked up the ship to shore radio, and said, 'Osseous to Deep Azure Harbour Master, come in, Deep Azure...' Both Parker and Booth sagged, knowing she was calling for permission to re-enter the marina. 

'Deep Azure Harbour to Osseous, Chris here, what can we do for you, Dr Brennan? Over.'

'Osseous will be staying out another night, Chris, over.' 

Parker jumped, and smacked his dad's flat palm deliriously happy. He jiggled about like he was on hot coals, while Booth chuckled at his excitement. 'Bones is the best, Dad,' he whispered in his ear. 'Why don't you ask her to marry you?'

'Too soon, Park. Waaay too soon.'

'Yeah s'pose,' Parker pouted adorably, sagging a little. 

'Loud 'n' clear, Osseous. Expect you tomorrow, over and out.' Bones replaced the radio, then tapped the touch screen, missing their exchange. The yacht's engines died, and the anchors dropped with a splashing plop. 'Parker, can you please get my phone? It's in the galley.' Parker jumped up, and ran off to get it. 

Booth sidled up to her, slipping his arms around her waist, and nuzzled into her neck, kissing it, while swinging her gently in his embrace. 'You have to help me wash everything down in the morning.' Booth nodded, kissing her throat as she offered him more, placing her hands of his on her stomach. 'When he's asleep tonight, meet me up there if you want. We can make love how we both dreamed...' Booth smiled, squeezing her a little tighter, kissing her ear. 

'Aye, aye, Captain,' he whispered in her ear erotically, just as Parker came back at a rush, and handed her the cell phone. 

'What's Tessa's number, Parker?' she asked casually, taping buttons on the handset, while Booth cuddled her from behind. He watched what she was doing, and thought she was indeed, the best. Booth flared his eyes a Parker, seeing what Bones was doing. 

'0777-6414-484.' Bones nodded, then handed him the phone. Parker looked at the screen, then his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Tessa answered, and he saw her pretty face. 'Tessa! Hey! Can you see me?' he gushed excitedly. 

Tessa was on the webcam so the adults could hear the conversation too but Parker didn't care, he was over just overjoyed to see her. 'Yes, Oh. hey, Park, Wow, you look so tanned and handsome! Whose phone is this?'

'Thanks, Tessa. It's Bones', she's got internet and Skype on it, she just called you for me, how coool is she?'

'Awesome-cool. Are you still on the Osseous?'

'Yeah. Wow, you look so pretty. What have you done to your hair, it looks really curly?'

'Haa. Thanks. I ironed it this way, do ya like it?'

'Yeah, love it. You look gorgeous. Very kissable...' he oozed sweetly.

Shyly Tessa admonished, 'Parker, shhh. they'll hear.' Booth and Bones looked at each other, and smiled at their cute exchange. 

'Haa. They're cool, Tessa, chill. They know we kiss... Do you wanna see the Osseous? I can show you round. The reason I'm calling is I'm taking a sickie tomoz, all of us are. Shhh. Secret, don't tell anyone, ok?'

'Sure, Oh. You're sooo lucky, I wish I was with you.'

'Yeah me too, believe me. The stars are incredible and romantic you can see the Milky Way it's so clear out here... I caught fish, wanna see?'

'Ar har... Wow. Five! Well done, hunter gatherer, you. Show me the yacht, show me,' she gushed excitedly. Bones grinned at Booth, hearing her cute comment about his macho skills. 

Parker started showing her around the Osseous by holding the face of the phone outwards as he walked around the deck. 'Ok. This is the wicked jet ski, the rods, that's Dad and Bones, say hi.'

'Oh. Park, you could have warned me!' Parker sniggered mischievously at her telling him off for springing them on her. 'Umm. Hello, Dr Brennan, Agent Booth. Lovely to meet you both,' she said extremely politely, equally nervous.

'Hi ya, Tessa,' they greeted in unison, then both twinkled a wave at her cutely, beaming their smiles. Then Booth asked her, 'What's the score, Tessa?'

'Oh. Mr Booth they lost,' she whined forlornly, then whittled off the final moments of the game, losing her nerves instantly, 'Thompson needed a home run, bases loaded, two strikes down, smashed the spinner into the out field, got to third and slid to base. But Jackson got him out. There was uproar in the dugout. It was a very dubious decision in my opinion.' Bones adored and admired how Booth was able to set her at ease simply by engaging her in conversation. She held him a little tighter, rested her head back to his shoulder, then ghosted her praise in his ear, 'Superb.' 

Booth rested the side of his head against hers softy, and whispered in her ear, 'Your turn to impress.'

Bones did as instructed. ‘Tessa, I understand from Parker that you enjoy my novels.'

'Oh. Yes very much, Bones, I, I mean, Dr Brennan,' she corrected herself quickly from her over familiarity. 

Bones smiled, relaxing her instantly with a sweet, 'No, please call me Bones, Tessa. I've grown accustom to being addressed as such by the Booth men. Anyway, you might be interested to know that I'm introducing a new character, and I've based his persona on Parker's many engaging attributes.' Booth, Parker and Tessa all looked astonished at her. She grinned secretively, and added, 'He plays a pivotal role in finally bringing Andy and Kathy together.'

'Oh. Righ-teous! My boyfriend in one of your novels. What's his name?'

'His character name is, R.P. Rake...' 

'Haa! Oh. That's so clever,' Tessa gushed, getting the link immediately. Both Parker and Booth looked puzzled at the enigmatic Bones, it was clear from her expression she was going to let them stew. 'Thank you for letting Parker call me on your phone. That's very kind.'

'No problem, Tessa. You carry on chatting, there's no rush. Booth and I have to gut fish,' she said nonchalantly.

'Oh. Joy!' Booth punctuated sarcastically, making Bones snort her laugh, and kiss his cheek affectionately. 

'Haa. Ok. Have fun, bye.' Bones pulled Booth with her, he grabbed the bucket of fish, and they left them to it. 

They heard Parker say sweetly to Tessa as they went, 'Don't they look cute together, all cuddly and kissy?' He climbed up on the cabin roof to show her around properly as the sun started to set.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XXII Bermuda Triangle.

'I can believe how grown up he is. I've missed it. When did it happen?' Booth asked incredulously, slicing open the mackerel efficiently. Bones huffed, amused, closing the fridge door, then sitting up beside him on the counter to watch him work. He glanced at her as she did, and caressed her fingers through his hair, easing him softly. 'I mean, he's got a girlfriend, a very pretty older girlfriend and they're smitten with each other. Do ya think it’s a bit too much, too soon?' Bones sighed, and tilted her head unsure of what to say, but she didn't get the chance to answer as he went on. 'You were brilliant with him talking about his romance. He was so cheeky, wasn't he? Fancy using Becca's phone to call her. That was neat and clever. Haa.' 

Booth began on the next fish expertly, while Bones played with his hair still. 'I'm gonna keep reminding him about stuff now. You know, responsibility, respect, and sex? I'm not gonna get all stroppy or embarrassed anymore. I tell ya, it nearly stopped my heart when he said he masturbated already, I think that was the biggest shock. You were right, I did still think of him as this little guy, but he's growing up so fast, it's scary.' Bones leant in, and kissed his cheek. He turned his head, and kissed her over the stinking fish guts, and hummed at her sweet kiss. 

'Thanks, Bones. You were so cool and calm. That's why he can talk to you so easily... He's got hair under his arms too.' Bones smiled hard, and nodded, charmed by the fact that Booth was seeing his son properly for the first time, in a long time. 'I suppose it’s common now for kids to get hold of all this information easily with the internet 'n' stuff. What was it you called me once?’ Bones went to answer, opening her mouth to but he muted her with the word, as he went on with his mental ramblings, ‘Luddite, yeah, I’m such a luddite. We didn't have that in our day. We had a trawl through the dictionary to find words and work out what they meant. Now they have pictures, diagrams, videos... Oh. Crap! Should I talk to him about porn?' he asked looking absolutely panicked now.

'Haa! Booth... Yes, maybe you should explain the differences between pornographic material, real sex and making love. But not today, another time perhaps. He's already got enough to digest.'

'Yeah, you're right... We were, kinda hot porn-ish earlier,' he purred, flicking a seductive high brow at her.

'Yes, we were... three glorious minutes of hot.'

'Haa. Was that all it took, three minutes?' 

'Yes, but an excellent three minutes, don't be alarmed. I'm hoping for three hours tonight.' She cocked her own seductive brow now, hooking her legs around him, and pulling him closer. She hung her arms over his bare shoulders, and played with the back of his neck with her fingers.

Booth went to her, and smeared his lips across her grinning ones, as he said, 'See what I can do.' Then added cheekily, dead pan, 'I may need some energy drinks and glucose tablets, do you have any?' looking around the galley for some.

She chuckled through their next smooch. They were only interrupted by Parker trotting in still with her phone in his hand. They looked to him when he panted, 'Tessa's gotta go eat now, say goodbye.' He pointed Bones' phone at them again.

'Bye, Bones, Mr Booth. Thanks again.'

'Bye, Tessa. Oooo. I meant to say, would you like to join us next weekend on the Osseous?' There was a gasp of delight from Tessa and a jubilant fist pump from Parker. Bones went on, 'I'll contact your parents in the week to discuss arrangements then.'

'Oh. Bones, thank you, thank you so much, I'd love to come.'

'Lovely. Speak to you soon then, bye.' 'Bye Tessa,' Booth said just after her, as Parker went out of the galley.

They heard him gush, 'Tessa, oh, man I can't wait. I've gotta go and hug Bones and Dad, ok? I love you, kiss, kiss, big wet kiss,' he rushed, kissing the screen over and over excitedly.

'Hehehe, Love you too, Sweet Cheeks. Kisses back...'

Booth snapped his head to Bones, and looked surprised/worried, she thought as he whispered to her, 'Sweet cheeks? Arse or face, do you think?' Bones giggled, muffling it by rubbing her face into his neck. Booth went on, grinning, 'That was so sweet of you, Bones. Can I come, I may need to chaperone them?' She laughed again, rolling her head back with her amusement. Booth was adoring her relaxed laugh, he thought it made her look eye popping-ly stunning. His eyes caressed over her face lovingly. 

Parker was back, Tessa was gone, and he looked to Bones and his dad with complete adoration. 'Can Tessa and me sleep together in the cabin?'

Both Booth and Bones, lost their smiles, and barked together, 'No!' 

Parker started giggling, it was then that the adults realised he was joking with them. He walked to his dad, hugged him around the waist and Bones' legs hard, gerr-ing as he did. 'You're awesome, luv ya both so much it hurts.' Bones and Booth smiled at one another, deeply touched.

'Rub his head for me, Bones, I can't touch him I've got fish guts all over me,' Booth instructed playfully. 'Give him knuckles too, could you?' Bones did both happily, while they all chuckled.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XXIII The Perfect Storm.

Bones sat on the top slope of the cabin roof facing the bow, her legs straight out ahead of her, and crossed her ankles. The mast behind her creaked as the water lapped the hull, caressing the Osseous into a deep slumber. Bones was cast in silver, created by the moonbeams of the second night of the full harvest moon. It was haloed by an outer bright ring and luminesced like a spectre. Its brilliance was reflected in the ocean below and it rippled from it, over the sea to her and swept beyond her, on and on. Above was a cascade of stars that swept from her port horizon to the starboard horizon. She felt as though she was at the epicentre of a subtle cross of light, directly under the transept. 

Bones mused that she could almost see the curve of the Earth as her view was so comfortingly vast. The gentle roll and swell of the Osseous lulled her to recline, and rest her torso's weight on her elbows. Her hair gently swayed in the sultry breeze and hung down between her shoulder blades as she looked up. This was a sight that few ever took the time to take in. She pondered, maybe that was because it made one feel so inconsequential, a speck amongst trillions of others. She never felt that insignificant though, she just felt the majesty, and embraced the cosmic infinite beauty. She could breathe out here, burst her lungs with pure air if she so wished. She could stretch her mind, or clear it out, whichever she chose. That freedom was addictive; the quiet, provocative, and the privilege, humbling. 

She asked herself a question; did she feel alone? No, she replied. How could she with all this around her keeping her company? 

Booth stood behind her, watching her stare above, and smiled, sensing her serenity and awe. As he watched her, he could feel her heartbeat in his hands, hear her soft breathing in his heart, and touched her skin with his eyes. He knew his soul held no part of her, as he’d given it to her to keep safe, a long time before this moment. Likewise her soul was with him and safe, how did he know? Because she laid flat slowly, and reached her arms back, and above her head, then opened her palms for him to join her. She’d heard his breathing in her heart, felt his heartbeat in her hands, and touched his skin with her eyes. 

Booth took her hands as she looked into his eyes above her, he saw the shimmer of cosmic light in them. Kneeling down at her head, her leant down to her slightly parted lips, and kissed her. She laced her fingers with his, and squeezed as they continued to exchange the wisdom that they were keeping safe for the other. 

Bones felt his hands disengage from hers, and slip down her arms to her shirt buttons over her heart. He started popping the buttons easily, exposing her torso to the sultry air. Changing his mouth's angle a little but continuing to kiss, he slid the material aside, while she caressed through his hair with her hands. Once exposed completely, his hands laid warm and flat against her stomach, then he drew them up slowly. She rose with them as if controlled by his enchantment and hummed into his mouth. He paused under the curve of her breasts for a fraction of a second; she kissed a little firmer to plead. Giving her time to adjust and prepare himself, he then brought them over the pliant mounds. She gasped into him but continued to kiss him open mouthed. 

Booth felt her hard nipples on the lifelines at the centre of his palms, and gently squeezed his fingers around the supple flesh. She groaned, and gripped his scalp in her palms, thanking him for not making her wait or beg for his intimate touch. 

Pushing slowly back down over her breasts, he felt her width and draft then reached to her length, while slipping his mouth over her chin, biting wet kisses over her middle line. She breathed heavily on his throat, and reached up with her lips to kiss him there. She stilled momentarily, trembling, as he slid his fingers under the jean material of her shorts at her waistband. ‘Booth,’ she sighed, trying to hold still like the stars, and cherish his gentle exploration. But when he mouthed over a puckered nipple with his hot mouth, she had to move again. Gripping his flexed back, she arched her neck to kiss over his heart, feeling it beat on her lips. 

Then Booth gasped himself as one of her hands sort out his solid flesh, and began to stroke him under his boxers. So he knelt back on his haunches, and smiled down at her, then gently eased her hand out of his boxers. He kissed the palm of that hand, and smiled gently at her erotic pout. ‘Later,’ he whispered over her lips, then slipped inside her again. Bones relaxed, and willingly got drunk on his warm love drenched kiss. 

Slowing to end that kiss, Booth pecked his goodbye to her lips, and slipped down the slope of the yacht, as she lifted up to see where he was going. He looked back up her body, and smiled. ’You have no idea, do you?’ he asked, reaching for the waist button of her shorts. Bones wanted to reply, she really did, but as he popped open the button and folded the material back, she forgot how to. He tugged a little harder, urging her to lift her hips, which she did. ‘In this light, I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.’ He flicked his wrist, tossing the garment away.

‘Thank you,’ she said, hearing herself say the words but she knew by his smile she’d mixed them up, or said something completely different. His hands were back and very welcome, and they curled their way up her smooth legs to her settle on her hips. What was also very welcome was his lips returning too, she found. What was really making her squirm was the anticipation of his next kiss and where he surprised her when he placed it. He was slow, deliberate and seemed fascinated by her reactions to each. If she smiled, he’d smile on her so she could feel it too. If she arched, he tensed too. If she moaned, he mirrored it with his own soft sigh. This was so different from this afternoon, not just because of the pace but there was so much tenderness and easy effort and need to pleasure. 

Knowing what his intention was, Bones rushed herself slightly. She slipped off her shirt, and went to remove her underwear but Booth held her hands to still them. 'Slow,' he said against her belly, making sure she felt the instruction as well as heard it. He looked up to her, as he pointed his tongue and slipped it under the thin material on her hip. She swallowed to moisten her throat but she had little extra left, as most of her spare was rushing elsewhere. She watched, mesmerised as he then bit the material, and tugged the string off her with his teeth. He was deliberately slow and intense, and knew exactly how to flip her switches on. 

Bones felt his nails lightly scratch her thighs as he curled his fingers around the material to pull off the scrap completely. The warm breeze that ghosted over her apex as she was unveiled, sensitised her trimmed pubic line and made her pelvis flex, and her throat rasp. 'This afternoon was about our lust, Bones. This is about learning how to love you right,' he explained. Bones smiled shakily, and caressed his head as he kissed her opening thighs, getting closer and closer to where she needed him.

'I caaan tell you ha, how,' she stuttered softly, prepared to give him a few pointers if need be, although he was doing extremely well without any, she thought.

'Where's the fun in that?' he chirped back, delivering a breathtaking smile which glimmered with moonlight. 'Besides,' he went on, staring at her juicy folds. 'By the look of things, you're already having plenty of fun,' he said with lashings of ego-filled charm. Bones chuckled, whilst nodding to agree because she could feel how succulent she was. Then Booth just barely ran his thumb pad along her wet labia, up and down so softly Bones pushed her hips down to have that touch felt properly. But he stopped, and waited till she lay still again. Bones was a quick learner, this was one time she knew, she was going to have to relinquish her usual control, if she wanted to feel what she ached for. So she fixed her gaze on Polaris to stabilise herself, and waited. 

Booth slid one finger into her and she bite on her molars without moving an inch. Moving that finger around slowly, turning it this way and that, while moving in and out slowly, Booth whispered, ‘Feel ok?’

‘Booth,’ she said his name but didn’t understand why. So she nodded instead, blinking to refocus on the largest star above her. Then he found that area which made her eyes lose focus and command she move. Unable to deny the order of her body, she gently rocked her pelvis to his finger movement. His mouth was close too, she could feel his breath and heat of him on her sensitised flesh. Then he slowly withdrew that remarkable digit, seemingly with its own satellite navigation, and she sighed forlornly. As she felt a little tension go, it returned with eye popping ferocity when he began tickling her clitoris with his tongue. She made a peculiar sound, delightfully he noted, then held his head in her hands, and lifted him off her. ‘Inside me, now,’ she ordered instantly, not being able to withstand the biting tension any longer.

He wasn’t ready yet, so he mutinied. ‘No,’ he told her firmly, but softly, and returned to stimulating her, selfishly doing what he wanted. Bones huffed another chuckle, then stroked his hair sweetly, understanding this wasn't just about her enjoyment, it was about his too.

‘H’ok, you’re in trouble, but, ok...’ She felt him smile smugly against her, she kicked a knee out slowly, and looked down to him indulgently. ‘So much trouble, Second mate,’ she murmured, looking back up to her anchor. 

Everything began to blur, her ears filled with a rushing sound, and Booth got hungrier for her. She saw the sky fall closer, while her body floated higher. Booth watched her lose the battle to stay focused. She looked to him, and sailed away in his eyes. 

Booth waited till most of her journey was over, rose over her, positioned himself carefully, then pushed in to share her rapture. Watching her response avidly, he saw the bliss of love in her eyes, felt it in her trembling touch on his back, and pulsations within. ‘Oh. Bones, your ambrosia on my tongue, heaven inside you, and the love in your eyes for me, I need nothing more.’ 

The shameless romance and adoring charm of his statement would have made her laugh before this, but not now, because she knew it was all true. She was relieved he’d not followed her brash order till now, as she felt spectacular, not only adored and treasured but enlightened. It was blatantly obvious she didn’t know best, as he’d given her, toe curling, mind warping, thigh trembling pleasure his way. 

Bones whimpered unashamedly as he began to ebb and flow around and inside her body, while he drew desire-fuelled kisses from her. Each one a punctuation to his debonair flow and she gasped on his sophisticated ebb, fearful he might not return. On each ebb, she pushed up, begging to feel him return faster and faster. With generosity he did, till the warm waves flattened her, bowled her over, drowning her in ecstasy again. 

Softly whistling out a calming exhale, while settling under him, she refocus her dizzy eyes on his. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said repentantly. ‘I’ve not made love for a very long time.’ Bones looked to him confused, so he then explained, ‘I’ve had sex, but not made love...’ Bones understood the meaning behind his curious statement now, and bit her lip as her eyes burned. He was not apologising for his performance, as it was irreproachable in her estimation, rather, he was saying he hadn’t betrayed them with Hannah. Bones nodded, and kissed his lips, trusting everything that dripped from them. 

‘Don’t make me cry, Booth. I’m too happy to cry.’ She sniffed, and squeezed her arms around his torso, and her legs to around his.

‘Then stop crying.’ Booth smiled wryly, relieved she trusted him, kissing the tears off her cheeks. He also felt a deep pride that she said she was so happy too, that made his heart almost split. And as she held him so tightly to her, he wanted to cry with happiness now.

Bones started to chuckle. ‘Will you stop ordering me, I’m the captain of this vessel,’ she told him egotistically, her tears subsiding.

‘Haa. Ok, Captain, give your order, what do you want me to do now?’

‘Humm...’ She considered his cheeky expression, tilting her head to alter her view of his gently smiling face. ‘Firstly, I need to be on top.’

‘Thought you might,’ he said cheekily, knowing she would prefer the dominance. Bones captured his bottom lip between her teeth, and bit slightly to reprimand.

‘Oww,’ he grimace, she let go, and kissed it immediately. 

Bones explained her request, ‘My pelvis is uncomfortable, that all. It has nothing to do with my sexual control issues.’

‘Oh? You have sexual control issues?’ Booth said sarcastically.

‘Haa! Move, Booth. Or... let’s roll,’ she suggested, flaring her eyes playfully, unwilling to disconnect from him.

It was clear he didn’t want to come out of her either. ‘Rolling is good, as long as we don’t go too far and into the sea,’ he warned.

‘Yes, we should be careful,’ she said seriously, which made them both start to chuckle with how silly they were being. ‘Ready? One, two, three.’ They both rolled in different directions, then burst into hysterics, rocking on the spot and going nowhere of consequence. ‘Ha. Roll to port, port,’ she ordered through her giggles.

‘Osseous’ port or your port?’ he asked mockingly, sniggering.

‘It’s the same. This way-this way,’ she instructed, while she heaved him over, and they rolled in silly giggle fits. Bones sat up, and tossed her hair, stretching her back out in a sexy slow reach for the stars above. Booth instantly placed his hands on her breasts, and lavished them with his avaricious palms. Bones grinned, and looked back down to his wide absorbent eyes. ‘Umm. That feels amazing, Booth,’ complimenting him sweetly, while she began to roll her hips against him. He jarred as a sudden bolt of pleasure tore up his spine, and squeezed her breasts simultaneously. Then she rocked back, bracing her weight on his knees with her palms, dropping her head back too, to look up at the heavens. 

The moonlight may have washed out her true colour but replaced her flesh tones with a precious metal that captivated him. ‘Gorgeous,’ he muttered, seeing her stretch back and her svelte pelvis twist and roll in a fascinating formal sequence new to him. Now he understood her sexual control issues had nothing to do with needing to be in control. But had everything to do with her abilities in this position to render him in awe of her sexual dexterity.

‘Yes, isn’t it?’ she agreed softly, thinking he was commenting on the spiral galaxy above them, the edge of which, the Earth clung to. 

‘No, you, Bones. Doc-tor, Temperance, Bren-nan,’ he corrected. He saw her smile, then look back to him, while she continued to gracefully undulate over the crests and troughs of her munificent love making.

‘You’re biased,’ she chided, although undeniably flattered he thought so. 

'I, I love you, luv you, Bones,' he whimpered breathlessly, soulfully.

'Like I said, biased.' Bones noted his breath was shortening, and he was having trouble holding out for her. Seeing his nervous noble struggle, she was again completely touched, then whispered sympathetically, ‘Let me feel you, Booth.’ 

Unconvinced, he glared at her to concentrate but as she reached behind to his tight scrotum, his motivation dissolved. She leant forwards hanging over his face, caressing something that made him judder uncontrollably. ‘I’m ordering you...' she said, with hope he'd allow himself to orgasm without her. 

'Hold still, it will feel more intense if you do.’ Following her order dutifully but slightly terrified, Booth stared, unmoving into her smiling eyes. Bones was delighted he obeyed her, and told him, 'You already know I love you... Now feel how much...' 

Timing is everything, they say and Booth found hers to be immaculate. His powerful ejaculation near enough blew her off him, he thought, as that was how powerful it felt. However she stayed perfectly positioned to observe his orgasm at close quarters. 

It reaped havoc in his eyes, tearing through him like a tornado, she triumphantly gauged. His mouth gaped, and his lungs stopped working, while he made curious half grunts and wondrous purrs on each mass expulsion. Bones felt his hot eruptions impact deep inside her, and sighed long and low, rumbling her carnal pleasure like haunting whale song. Booth began to breathe again when she stroked his jaw like she was thanking him for obeying her, and letting her experience him in such a way. That hand slid down his neck, over his heaving chest to where they were joined. She began to stimulate herself lasciviously as he began to slowly convalesce. But they never lost eye contact, even when she jolted with the first vicious pulse to snap up her spine straight. He felt her grasp his member again with her fiery depths. ‘Ooooh. Booth, marvellous sen, sen-sations,’ she celebrated yet another high zenith attained. 

Booth rested his palms on her smooth thighs, and nodded. She leant forwards again, and kissed him languidly. Lifting her hips to uncouple them gently, she slumped to his chest, then rolled to lay along his trembling love-riddled body. Her hand caressed his torso, as they cuddled, looking up at the river of stars above them in silence. Bones looked to her Polaris again, and grinned as it librated in the heaven, or it just appeared to. 

After several long silent minutes Bones looked to him, and kissed his cheek, lingering there for three heartbeats. ‘Back in a minute,’ she said softly. He looked to her as she rolled away, then stood. ‘Ok?’ she asked sweetly. He nodded in reply, and smiled strongly. ‘Good,’ she said, pleased, and padded away softly. 

Booth sighed, heavily content, unwilling and unable to lose his goofy grin. He felt completely at home and comfortable, loving the light show and the passionate romance of their first night together. He thought this was an excellent genesis for them, and couldn’t wait for her return to tell her so. He didn’t have to wait too long. 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bones came out of her bathroom, her mind spinning with a seductive whirlpool of erotic images, deep, now controllable, emotions and a strong ecstatic smile. Walking past her huge empty bed, she had another thought mix in with the swirling whirlpool. Pausing her stride, she turned, and grabbed the duvet and pillows off her bed, bundling the lot into her arms, and eventually left her boudoir behind. Walking quickly through the opulent elegant lounge, in a hurry to get back to her partner, she paused here too. Seeing the bar glinting at her in the corner, calling to her over, she smiled lusciously, having an inspired idea. 

Booth looked behind him as she came closer, her arms were full, as was her smile. ‘Do you mind, I’d like to sleep out here?’ she asked softly, dropping her fluffy duvet beside him along with two pillows in a small mountain with a soft flump. Once her arms were empty, he saw she carried an elegant crystal decanter of Louis XIII Remi Martin cognac too. 

‘No, yeah, brilliant,’ he agreed, delirious at the prospect. She grinned, charmed he wanted to, as he helped her set up their makeshift bed. They sat facing the bow, crossed legged and naked on the marshmallow soft bed cover.

‘I slept up here last weekend too,’ she explained, pulling the fleur de lys designed stopper out of the neck of the ovoid bottle. ‘It wasn’t as clear as tonight though.’ She took a swig, and swallowed it, then handed him the bottle, and carried on, ‘But just as warm.’ Booth took a swig, savouring the rich amber liquid in his mouth, then swallowed, feeling the warming burn heat him up again.

‘I knew you’d got or done something recently, I could see the secret of it in your eyes. You smelt different on Mondays too...’ he said shyly. She looked to him curiously. Booth grinned, and explained, ‘Kinda salty, ultra fresh, you looked really healthy too. You were really chilled out but by the weekend you were desperate to leave the city and get away.’ Bones nodded slowly, taking the bottle from his hand. She had another slurp of the exorbitantly priced liquid they should've been giving more respect to. 

Booth rolled onto his side, propping up on his elbow to watch her. ‘To be honest, it drove me a little crazy, Bones. I wanted to ask you but, I couldn’t bring myself to. You wouldn’t have told me anyway, would you?’ Bones shook her head to agree. ‘So I let you have your secret, I swear I didn’t invade your privacy, Bones, not until yesterday... I moved your car the other day, do you remember?’ She nodded, staring into his face as he looked up to the sky. ‘I noticed there was a little disc in the corner of your windshield I’d not seen before...’ Bones grinned, and started to nod, understanding. ‘It was the electronic pass to enter somewhere. I didn’t know where or to what until I looked closer, then I saw there was a little motif of a sail in it. I guessed you’d got a boat or something like that.’ Booth caressed her leg softly, as he spoke.

‘Do you really like her?’ Bones asked. He thought, shyly and timidly.

Snapping his head up from watching his caress of her leg, he nodded fast, and gushed, ‘Bones, yes, God yes. She’s beautiful. Of course she is!’

‘Good. It makes me comfortable to know you like her.’

‘I love her... just like her owner.’ He waggled his brows, and kissed her knee cap sweetly. 

Shifting a little closer, he grinned as she said, ‘Cute move, Booth, very cute.’ He chuckled, and rolled closer, resting his head on her lap. She swigged from the bottle, and caressed his hair at the same time, still looking around them. 

‘How much did she set you back?’ he asked carefully. 

Bones looked down to him, with a slight narrowing of her eyes. ‘Why do you want to know?’

‘Cos... I’m interested. It will help me adjust if I know. I’ll take it my stride, you’ll see,’ he told her casually. 

Bones said seriously, ‘She was a gift from an admirer,’ looking up to the stars. Booth sat bolt up right, and gawped at her gob smacked. Bones looked back to him slowly, then started giggling, shoving his shoulder. ‘You’re taking it in your stride and have completely adjusted, I see.’

‘Bones? Seriously, a gift?’ he asked incredulously, wanting confirmation.

‘Tsk. Don’t be absurd, Booth. I paid for her. I had her built to my specifications after much detailed research and expert consultation.’ Bones knelt up, and shuffled over him, settling her core on his groin. Booth loped his legs around her hips, and palmed up her back. then fingered through her hair. 

‘Of course, go on,’ he said, kissing her nose, and eye lids then her pleasure filled smile. 

‘I commissioned her in February.’ She took a generous swig of brandy, and then kissed him. Booth felt the heat of the alcohol swirl with their tongues and found it a hugely erotic sensation. Their mouths and tongues tingled lusciously as they both hummed, and caressed each other's backs. Bones felt his member coming back to life, signalling he'd recovered enough. She smiled a little as a dribble of the liquid escaped to drip down his chin. They swallowed, breaking the seducing kiss, but she licked the drip off his chin with a slow humming lap. ‘Took her for a weekend of sea trials at the end of May,’ she whispered against his throat, then pushed his shoulders back till he lay flat. She wandered down his body with her wet mouth, kissing as she went, starting her exotic treat. ‘A month later she was ready, and all mine...’ 

‘Oh. God, Bones,’ he warbled, as his member stood up hard and eager to go again between them. He watched as she looked at him side on, while she took another gulp of brandy, rising a devastatingly sexy brow at him, holding the liquid in her mouth to warm. Then she held his nervous gaze as she pushed her lips over his member. He felt the hot sting and ultimate stimulation of the smooth cognac on his sensitised flesh, and whispered throatily, ‘Bones, that feels... Bones, arrh...’ The heat created drew more blood flow to his erection, and thickened him further instantaneously. 

Bones swirled her tongue around him slowly, then took him deeper into her smouldering throat. He attempted to scurry away a little, as his member felt as if it was on fire, and he couldn’t barely stand the intensity of the pleasure. She gripped his hips to stop him moving away, understanding the intense sensation would dissipate soon. He dropped his head back between his shoulders, and looked up to the stars awestruck, not by them but her, while stroking her smooth shoulder.

Bones began to lavish him again, while the liquid rolled too around his ridges and hyper-sensitised fraenulum. Her slim hand stroked a rhythm up to her lips and down again to his hilt over and over till he was teetering on oblivion. Then she pushed his button and he slipped around the dark side of the moon. ‘Geerrr...’ he growled, thrusting slowly into the delicious heat of her. He saw the globes of her buttocks roll around, and heard her humming her own decadent pleasure. 

Bones waited till he stopped moving, then sucked off him slowly. Laying her cheek on his thigh, she covetously swallowed her mélange. Watching his member begin to wilt and twitch its exhaustion, she coaxed it to a peaceful sleep with her warm stroking palm. 

‘One point eight million, give or take,’ she said softly. Booth heard what she’d said but at first it didn’t calculate or fit with his thoughts. Then he lifted up his head, to look down at her resting comfortably on his thigh. She grinned, knowing he was just coming back down from the moon, and was still working it out. Bones titled her head, to rest her chin on his hip bone, and cocked another brow at him. She watched as the light dawned in his eyes, then he broke into a rumbling laugh that rattled his shoulders, and his stomach muscles flexed with them. She rose up again slowly, sat lotus style, and took a healthy swig of brandy. 

‘Arrh,’ she said satisfied, as she swallowed that mouthful, then added, ‘That includes; mooring, harbour, fuel, water, waste disposal, private parking, and secure entry fees for two years... Insurance is extra.’

‘Yes, well, it would be.’ He grabbed the bottle off her, and gulped two large shots, needing them. Once swallowed, her looked at her, grasped around her neck, and pulled her head to his lips, kissing her passionately. 

While he kissed her, he felt for the edge of the plush cover she’d brought up, and wrapped it around them, cocooning her preciously. Breaking his grateful kiss, he pecked her brow. ‘Smart is sooo sexy and obviously very lucrative... Good for you, Bones. Good for you,’ he said fervently, honestly. 

She searched his sparkling irises, then smiled, saying, ‘You seem to have made the necessary adjustments now.’

‘Haa!’ He rolled her over with him, and snuggled under the duvet with her. He pulled one of the pillows closer, and put one under her head kindly. Then he shared it with her, staring into her eyes. They entwined legs, and caressed each other under the cover. ‘Cosy,’ he stated cutely, she grinned, while nodding to agree. ‘My cock feels awesomely hot still, very expensive and really cared for,’ he said, flaring his eyes, clearly impressed with her erogenous treat.

Bones laughed softly, then explained, ‘I feel a little inebriated and not just because of the alcohol I’ve consumed. Drunk on love, in the vernacular.’ She smiled slightly nervously. Booth grinned a little wider, and nodded, knowing exactly what she was saying to him. 'Booth?'

'Hum?' he muttered, while nuzzling into the crook of her neck. 

'Are we a couple now or is this just a sexual affair?' Booth again snapped his eyes to hers in shock, worried she even thought that. 'I don't mind if you just want us to have a sexual affair. Obviously we're very physically compatible but I'd prefer something more substantial.'

'Bones, what are you on about? We're a romantic couple, career partners, sexual or not, a couple in love. You do love me, don't you?'

'Yes, unreservedly, Booth. But I don't mean to upset you but I feel a little concern as I've not given you any time to get over Hannah. You may have reservations...' Booth interrupted her by kissing her mouth, surprising her.

‘I've no reservations, I never have. And I don't need time to get over Hannah. Please, Bones, believe me,' he begged her to trust him. 'Think of her as a manic blip on our journey to get right here... Right, this is what we're gonna do; we take one day at a time, date properly to start with, you'd like that, wouldn't you?' Bones grinned, and nodded. 'We tell everyone what’s between us now, no more hiding. Hold hands and hold our heads high, walk the walk, together.’

‘Ok, I think I know what that means. I like the sound of holding hands and walking together, that sounds really nice,’ she said sweetly. Booth brought out one of his hands from under the cover, and held his flat palm up to her. She grinned, and placed hers on his, they spit fingers, and gripped to clench a fist together. Booth kissed each of her fingers in turn, his other hand crept slowly somewhere else. 

‘Ummm. I like that too, very much.’ Bones rolled onto her back with another sigh, and slipped her leg out to give him carte blanche. His touch was subtly investigative and extremely slow. It felt to her like his litmus test with only one possible result; to give her maximum pleasure to the highest degree. Once he found her preferred rhythm and desired pressure, she found he was relentless with both. 'Umm. Lovely slow hand, Booth,' she complimented graciously, while her fine pelvis movements kept pace with his superb intimate massage. Then suddenly, out of context she said clearly, 'Substantially more.' 

Having a flashback to a few tender minutes ago, Booth realised she was reiterating what she'd hoped their relationship might bring. He  
had misconstrued her meaning and rambled on about being a proper couple and dating. 'You want to make us permanent?' he asked, almost completely stunned she should alter her principles for him. He watched her smile return slowly and her eyes fixate on his, captivated by her ascent into mindless insanity and explicit bliss. She rolled into him, squeezing his hand hard, and kissed him breathlessly as she burnt out and her climax fizzled away on a haar of her moans. He took that as her unequivocal affirming answer. 

To his surprise she rolled the rest of the way over him, and laid flat against him. Cradling his head with her arms, she rocked against his erection, then angled her hips, and thrust slowly downwards. She grinned, at his expression of amazement that she was ready again for more. Seeing his surprise, she admitted openly, with some bravado, ‘I’ve a voracious sexual appetite.' Booth snuffled between her breasts, bobbing invitingly ahead of him, nodding his acknowledgment. 'Ange says I’m akin to a camel. I understand her metaphor but I don't enjoy the simile much.’ Kissing the top of his head gratefully for not neglecting her other erogenous zones.

‘Haa. Don't feel bad, Camels have gorgeous eyes, just like you.' Bones looked to him, shied by his sincere compliment, which enchanted him. 

‘Are you recovered enough?’ she asked considerately, although she was already riding him purposefully. Booth noted, her whole bodyline edged by a sliver of moonlight, giving her a glorious nimbus.

'Let me ask you something.’ Bones nodded for him to continue. ‘Do I feel recovered?’

‘Yes. You’re fully extended, quite rigid and throbbing beautifully inside me.’

‘Yes, I am. So, make the connection, Bones...’ he challenged cryptically. Bones wrinkled her brow, but as he started to thrust up slowly, and tipped a brow like a top hat at her, she got it. 

Her smile bloomed again, placed it on his lips, and said gleefully, ‘Wow, two camels together, who’d have guessed, what are the probabilities?’

'You must have suspected, Bones with the buckle ‘n’all, Did ya?' he asked, rolling her under him, then taking the cognac bottle in hand, he dribbled the liquid over her lips then down her torso and breasts. 

Bones gasped a, 'Yes,' and billowed like a sail catching air as the cooling splashes tingled her skin and sweetened her lips. Then his hot mouth and even hotter tongue lapped, and sucked up what he'd marinated her in. 

Their passion again escalating to a fever pitch, as more cognac was drizzled and love positions experimented with. Once the bottle was exhausted and their carnal repertoire too, they found their favourite position to be side by side, as in life. 

They made love till the sun returned to skim across the ocean to warm and highlight their scented skin. They didn’t watch it rise like a Seville orange into the milky blue. Nor did they see the kaleidoscope of colours it painted on the fresh canvas surrounding them. They didn’t witness Polaris fade and twinkle away for another day either. They had something much more compelling to witness.

Not surprisingly they felt each other's heartbeats through their penetrating kiss and saw their souls mingle as their eyes caressed one another. Gasping for the cool dawn air, they amalgamated into a jumbled collection of erotic limbs and trembling flesh, saturated with euphoria. 

Eventually going limp, they struggled to stay lucid to exchange words of love, but it was impossible for both of them. The voiceless Osseous was the only witness to their consuming love. She took pity on the exhausted pair, and rocked them gently to slumber on her compassionate bosom, under her strong protective arm.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XXIV Aye, Aye. 

Parker dropped out of the top berth, and walked to the toilet. He sat down, too tired to stand, held his willy down and peed, as he yawned. He washed up, and walked to the main cabin to wake his dad and new girlfriend but old love. He tapped the door, and scratched his head, waiting to be called inside. As he got no answer, he tapped again, but still nothing came from inside, so he opened the door a little to peer inside. The bed was empty and the duvet gone. He closed the door, and walked out on deck. The sky was bright with a new sun and the ocean greeted him with a gentle glittering swell. 

Parker stepped up onto the cabin ladders, and spotted the duvet under the mast. For a moment he panicked, thinking he was alone and they’d dropped into the ocean and were lost forever. Then he saw a foot sticking out of the mallow pile of linen. He grinned to himself, and went back down the steps to the galley.

He set about making breakfast for them, thinking that would be a nice thing to do. Trouble was there was barely anything left to eat. Bones had only brought provisions for two days and only for herself. The extra groceries she’d bought were exhausted now. And he didn’t think fish was a suitable alternative to toast or cereal. Flummoxed, he just made coffee. Then he had a eureka moment as the kettle boiled, and set about his tasks happily.

An hour later he was a proud as punch with himself. He held his head high as he stepped onto the jetty of berth 303. Having anchored and uncurled the rattlesnakes around the mooring posts, he walked to the restaurant directly opposite. 

Todd walked past the Lobster Pot, seeing the Ossesus was back in her berth and the young guy he’d served a couple of days ago was waiting for service out on the sun deck of the restaurant. ‘Hi. Parker, isn’t it?’

Parker grinned, and reached for his hand. Todd took it, and shook. ‘Yeah, hi. You were on the boat with my dad, weren’t you?’

‘Yeah, what a night, awe-some, from what I remember... Where’s the hot doc and your dad then?’ Parker grinned, and pointed up to the mound of linen and pillows on the cabin roof. 

Todd staggered back, and started to laugh. ‘Oh. Man, that’s so cool. Did you sail her back?’

‘Yeah,’ he said flippantly, as if he’d done it many times before. ‘I used the sat nav on the last bit, just in case I crashed her. We had nothing left to eat and they were still sleeping so...’

‘Righteous,’ Todd congratulated, totally impressed, just as the waiter came out for Parker’s order. ‘Are they naked under there?’ Todd asked curiously, going up onto tip toes to see better. 

‘S’pect so. They drank a bottle of brandy too by the look of it. Oh. Thank you, can I have a full American with orange juice, my Dad will pay, he’s up there.’ Parker pointed nonchalantly. Todd laughed at his casualness, and thought he had more front than Elis Island. Other breakfast diners overheard their conversation, and started to snigger at the situation. Word got round the harbour like an oil slick and people began to discreetly gather at the restaurant to see the couple awake and their reactions. They didn’t have too long to wait.

Todd sat down with him, and ordered a coffee. Parker tucked into his huge breakfast, and talked to Todd about the eclipse and the majestic Osseous. 

Then suddenly a ripple went around the seated patrons and a few of the standing ones. Parker and Todd looked up as the feet disappeared under the duvet then it got plumper and the feet reappeared with two male ones between the female ones. ‘Oot oooh...’ Parker droned. Todd started to snigger as did many others, with their cameras at the ready. Parker walked to the bow, and shouted up to them, ‘I wouldn't do that, if I was you!’ 

The feet stopped moving. Everything went silent as the audience waited and hushed. Parker looked around to Todd, and wrinkled his brow, then shrugged his shoulders, saying, ’Maybe they’ve gone back to sleep.’

Suddenly his dad leapt up, bring the duvet with him over his back, it slipped off and revealed his naked pert stern. The audience cheered, and clapped wildly. Booth spun, horrified, and squealed, seeing all the faces staring at him. He grabbed the duvet to cover himself, not realising he had disrobed Bones in the process. Bones sat up, seeing the gathered crowd, and squeaked, then tried to grab it off him. 

The restaurant was in uproar and hysterics, and cameras were all pointed in their direction. Bones jumped up, and pulled the duvet around her, while Booth grabbed the pillows to cover his front and back. 'You are in so much trouble!!’ Booth yelled at his son, as they backed away over the top of the cabin roof to disappear from view. However Parker thought a little punishment was worth the laugh he'd had.

Bones was laughing by the time they ran into the bedroom. ‘Haa! You’ve gotta admire his abilities, Booth. He sailed us back safely. Looks like he was eating breakfast, we’ve got nothing left. He must have been starving, poor boy,’ she said, flinging the pillows back on the bed, while Booth stripped off the cover from the duvet, still in a huff.

‘Screw that! Stop defending him! We were naked! On the roof! Eveybody saw my dangly bits. And what’s more, they saw yours!’ he ranted.

‘Excuse me? My bits aren’t dangly!’ she said indignantly, standing with her hands on her hips, proudly sporting her bits. 

Booth snapped his eyes to hers, and realised his statement had come out all wrong, so flattered with, ‘No, no they're not, they’re perky, pert and scrumptious, but you know what I mean.' He walked to her, slipping his arms around her waist seductively. Bones' grin returned, and she looped her arms around his neck. Booth went on charmingly, 'Anyway, let's start again... Good morn-ing, Bones.’ His devastatingly handsome smile curved across his lips, as he placed it on her equally attractive one.

‘Good morning, Booth,' she countered politely, then they kissed continently deep and wet. Once they were satisfied, Bones added, 'Thank God we weren’t being intimate. That would have been a disaster.' She took his hand, and drew him towards her bathroom, as he agreed with a nod and sexy smile. 'We must eat breakfast, then punish him. I’ve got just the right punishment.’

‘I hope it's a dirty chore...’ he added, and she grinned enigmatically.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter XXV Captain’s Orders. 

Bathed, dressed respectably and holding hands, the partners joined Parker on the deck of the Lobster Pot in the glorious sunshine. He looked a little nervous as they sat opposite him, while sipping his orange juice. 

'I didn't crash her,' Parker started his defense immediately. Bones grinned, and flicked a glance to Booth, charmed by Parker's worried expression. 

'No, Parker you didn't, thankfully. Did you use the sat nav?'

'Oh, Yes, course, Bones! And the collision radar. I called the harbour master too for permission to dock, just like you did,' he rattled off what he'd done excitedly. Bones nodded, and smiled a little wider. 'You taught me really well, obviously...' he flattered unashamedly, hoping that would gain him points. Booth was scanning the menu card as he spoke, but flicked his eyes between Bones and his sons, pretending to be furious with him by not saying anything. Bones was surreptitiously squeezing Booth's thigh under the table to keep him calm.

Parker went on getting more and more bold with his explanation of his solo command of the Osseous, 'I was gonna make you breakfast but we had nothing left in the stores. I knew we had to get back soon with all the cleaning you said we have to do. So I had a brainwave. I put on my life vest and set a course back. I thought you might wake up but you were obviously so tired from all the sss...' Parker stopped short of saying the word when his father looked up from the menu card, with warning menacing eyes. 'Sorry,' he sulked, sipping some more juice, looking to Bones over the rim for a little support.

Bones gave him some willingly, 'You did really well, Parker. We're both impressed with your ingenuity and the thought, however...' Bones paused as she looked to Booth briefly. Parker swallowed, preparing for the worst. 'There’re going to be two consequences. Firstly, because you sailed the Osseous without my permission, you will sluice down the decks, jet ski, do the washing up and change your bed linen.' Parker nodded forlornly. 

'What's the second thing?' he asked curiously. Booth and Bones exchanged glances, hiding their smiles behind stern expressions. 

'That comes after you've done your chores and the Osseous is in ship shape and Bristol fashion.' Parker nodded, not daring to push her on what the second thing might entail. He really hoped it had nothing to do with cleaning toilets.

The waiter appeared with a cheeky smile to take the partners' order. Booth tried to keep his blushes from him, as he placed his order. Bones gave hers seemingly less embarrassed than Booth. Once he walked away, Parker said softly to Bones, 'You look really beautiful this morning, Bones.'

'Thank you, Parker,' she smiled, saying that with sincerity, then deadly serious, 'With my clothes on or without?' Parker's jaw hung stunned by her statement, with panic sprinting around his face as he looked to his father. Booth grinned at him, then started to laugh, Bones burst out laughing too, then Parker realised he wasn't in a much trouble as he thought. 

Booth reached over the table, and rubbed his son's curly hair with a palm. 'Crazy dude,' he muttered affectionately. Parker blossomed, and drained his glass.

'I'm stuffed. I'll go and start on my chores,' Parker said, with a sprite in his step. The new lovers were surprised by his keenness to crack on, but had to admire his willingness. Bones was especially charmed that he wanted to spend as much time on her yacht. 

'Ok,' Booth said, sounding surprised by his sudden exit. He watched his son trot off, and then appear on the cabin roof after a few moments. 'Oh God, Bones, look.' Booth whispered, nudging Bones. She peered around Booth to look at Parker pick up her shorts, shirt and then pull off her discarded string underwear from the mast and ropes that they were caught up in. Parker looked over to them, then sniggered with handsome sun-blanched cheeks. 

Booth looked to Bones, he thought she looked mortified. She stared into Booth's eyes, then as he began to chuckle, she said, 'Oh. No, how utterly humiliating. That explains his sudden exit.' 

'I think that was very chivalrous and discreet of him, Bones. I feel bad now cos we're gonna punish him,' he pleaded for her to be lenient with him. 

Bones grinned, unmoved, taking a sip of juice, then she turned her head slowly towards him. Looking to his lips in an adorable pout, she leant into him just a millimetre away with hers. 'Who's the captain?' she asked sultrily, implying it was she who dished out the punishments, and couldn't be swayed. 

Booth grinned, beguiled with her. 'You are, you give the orders.'

'Kiss me, Second Mate,' she oozed. Booth followed his order passionately to the letter, until their breakfasts arrived.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bones finished tying the blindfold around Parker's eyes, then held his shoulders. Parker couldn't stop his nervous giggles and he felt her gently edge him forwards towards the stern of the Osseous. Booth stood to the side with his cell on video mode, and poised to snap.

'Lift your left leg, please,' she instructed seriously but infusing it with her amused smile. Parker did as ordered timidly, still giggling.

'But why, Bones? I was really clever; I sailed her back safely, I picked up your knickers, and hid them from everybody?'

Ignoring his last pleas for clemency, she ordered softly, 'Now your right leg.' Parker now stood on the gangplank half stretched out over the indigo marina water. Curious sailors watched on from their own yachts with smiles and laughter echoing around them. Todd heard the commotion and rushed to watch Parker's punishment unfold from the jetty. 

'Now, walk forwards, First Mate.' Parker tentatively felt with his toe the board, with arms outstretched ahead of him. 

'This is really scary! Tell me why, Captain? I'll be good I promise,' he waffled. Booth stifled his chuckles, as he saw his son's legs start to tremble as he edged along the bowing board. He could see, although Parker sounded scared, he was grinning manically, loving his punishment. Booth knew this was a great tale to tell his girlfriend, Mum and school mates. 

Bones sat on the gully, watching on as cool as ice chips. 'Parker Booth, you want to know why you're walking the plank?' Parker nodded fast, and stilled, bobbing up and down a foot from the edge. 'Firstly, you brazenly tossed your captain into the ocean, trying to drown me and take command of this vessel.' There were grumblings from the gathered amused throng.

Parker refuted that claim immediately, 'No I didn't! That was an accident. You didn’t hold on!'

'Codswallop!' Bones prodded his back with a boat hook. Parker inched further forwards. Bones went on with her list of misdemeanours, 'Then yesterday, most grievous of all crimes at sea, you mutinied!' she said theatrically to the gathered onlookers. They all gasped, then booed and jeered Parker. 'You ordered a lower ranking officer to disobey my orders!' she shouted over the mêlée. 

'Yes, well, I did that but for a good reason, Captain! So Dad could kiss you.' There was a round of ooo's, arh's and chuntering.

'Arrh! So you admit to mutiny?' Parker went dumb, knowing he wasn't going to win but loving the adrenalin rush he was enjoying. 'Eeeyye thought so,' Bones sneered like a pirate, making Booth, Parker and everyone else laugh. Booth thought her acting excellent and was totally in character. He sat beside her on the gully, slipped his arm around her waist, and kissed her neck. Bones entwined her fingers through his over her stomach, and kissed his lips quickly. He rested his chin on her shoulder, as she nudged Parker a little more with the pole. 

Parker bobbed up and down precariously, teetering on the edge of the precipice. Bones then continued, 'And lastly and most heinous of crimes, you, First Mate Parker, sailed this noble vessel without my permission! You left me and Second Mate asleep, to deliberately humiliate us to awake naked amongst these; crusty, scurvy-ridden, hairy buccaneering sea-salts,' Bones motioned around all the watching faces, as they then sneered jovially at her for the playful insult. 

Parker began to wobble dangerously with his belly laughs, hearing all the jeering and laughter. 'I should run you through with my trusty cutlass, you scallywag! Or even keelhaul you, but alas, the Osseous has no razor sharp barnacles to cut you to ribbons,’ she said, sounding desperately disappointed. ‘So walk! Walk my deadly plank into the shark infested waters!' Bones wasted no more time, and prodded Parker again, tipping his balance. 

The last prod with her boat hook put a halt to Parker's laughter, as he toppled into the water with a, 'Whaaah!' and a huge silver splash. The crowd cackled with laughter and riotous applause, as he bobbed up to the surface, spluttering, and pulled off his blindfold. His gleaming face shone a huge delirious smile at his father and favourite doctor, who were leaning over the side laughing too. ‘Brilliant! Awesome!’ he complimented, treading azure water. ‘Now Dad!’ Parker instructed her jubilantly. 

Bones looked to Booth, and cocked a naughty brow, saying, ‘Arh. Yes,’ as she remembered his disobedience last night. ‘Your turn, Second Mate.’ Booth lost his smile in his backwash, and steered away from her narrowing determined eyes.

‘Gotta catch me first, Cap’in...’ Booth scampered away.

Bones ran after him at a rate of knots, cussing, ‘Cum back ‘ere ya lilly-livered stowaway!’

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Authors Notes: ‘Ope you enjoyed it me’hearties. Review this watery tale if the wind so takes ya. Till our port buoys bump again, fair-the-well. Lebxeb XX.


End file.
